Backstage
by Maska
Summary: Backstage at a modern performance of POTO, the cast seem to act very much like their characters. First fic. Please R&R. Anything appreciated...
1. Introductions

Hello everyone. This is my first fanfic EVER. So please be nice. Very nice. Before I start I want to thank The Maiden Amorosia (I think I spelt it right) for writing 'You Can't Escape You're Fate. Gave me inspiration for this...

Ali Connia gets a part in her Youth Theatre's Production of POTO as Christine. However, she starts to discover that her fellow actors seem to act very much like her characters from the boy she meets again after many years, the girl she instantly becomes friends with and the silent brooding boy who takes an interest in her. Please RR

This is the first chapter and I warn you I'm not fast at updating but I'll do my best. School and stuff. This is slow moving but I figured that character introductions were important. Correct me if I'm wrong.

Well here we go...

**1. Introductions**

Ali Connia was not one for early mornings. In fact she detested them. But today was different. She had been up at 7 in order to wash her hair and try and make herself look presentable as possible. She sang along to 'Phantom of the Opera' with Sarah Brightman on her CD player which pulling a T-shirt over her head. Ali was exited because today would be the first rehearsal for her local youth theatre's production of 'The Phantom of the Opera', her favourite musical for years. Ali had been astounded when she had been given a part, let alone the part of Christine Daae since she hadn't thought that her voice was good enough. She wondered what the other cast members would be like. Sighing happily, she brushed her hair, picked up her score and left for the short walk to the theatre.

When she arrived at the theatre, she was directed by a very bored looking receptionist to the rehearsal room. It was simply a small hall with a stage which had piles of chairs stacked against the walls. There were quite a few people there already, everybody seemed to know somebody else and were talking quite happily. Ali felt very secluded and adopted a position against the wall. She could see two men talking by the piano, she assumed that they were the director and the music director.

'Come everybody! Pull up a chair,' the younger of the two men suddenly said enthusiastically.

The cast slowly dragged their chairs to form a somewhat squashed circle. Ali cast her eye over her fellow actors wondering who was playing who. People sat down in their groups and Ali felt quite secluded again. She found herself sitting between the man and another girl. The girl looked at her curiously and then said:

'It's alright, I don't know anybody either.'

Ali smiled at her.

'Everybody seems to know everybody else,' the girl continued. 'I feeling quite alone.'

'Yes, me too,' Ali said gratefully. 'I'm Ali by the way.'

'I'm Debbie,' the girl said.

'Well I at least know one person now,' Ali said giggling.

The younger man began to speak again, halting their conversation.

'My name is Mr. Conclair,' he said smiling. 'As you all know we will be together for the next few months to put on 'The Phantom of the Opera',' he finished grandly. 'Now it's our first rehearsal and I think that we should all get to know each other. We're going to go round the circle and I want you all to stand up and tell everybody your name and the part that you are playing.'

The cast looked at each other dubiously

'I'll go first. My name is Mr. Conclair and I will be your director. Over there is Mr Lamport who will be the music director and Mrs. Sinell will be joining us in the future. She is an amazing lady who will choreograph our routines and make you girls into perfect little ballerinas.'

The girls exchanged glances.

'Together, we will put on a performance that wouldn't look out of place in the West End of London or on Broadway. Now dear, it's your turn.'

It took a second for Ali to realise that he was talking to her. She stood up nervously trying to make a good impression.

'My name's Ali,' she said. 'I'm playing Christine.'

She sat down abruptly.

'Ah, our very own Miss Daae,' Mr Conclair said warmly. 'And next.'

The introductions continued around the circle starting with Debbie, who Ali discovered, was playing Meg. Ali became very aware that there was a boy who was staring at her hardly. She tried to ignore it by turning her attentions to the girl who was introducing herself as Jenna, the girl who would bring Carlotta to life. Ali was slightly taken aback by the dirty look that she received as the girl sat down. Debbie noticed her shock.

'I wouldn't worry about her,' she whispered. 'I heard another girl saying that she wanted to have your part.'

Ali nodded her acknowledgement and stole another glance at Jenna who was scowling at her. The introductions finally reached the boy who was staring at her. He got to his feet and introduced himself still not taking his eyes off her.

'My name's Sam. I'm playing Raoul.'

So this was 'Raoul' Ali thought. This was the person that she was supposed to fall madly in love with and choose over the Phantom. Well he wasn't bad looking, Ali thought as he brushed his blond hair casually off his forehead. But she recognised him from somewhere although she couldn't think of where.

There was only one boy left. He had dark hair and very dark eyes. This had to be the Phantom, Ali thought excitedly. She couldn't get a clear look at his face as he kept his head bowed. The boy stood up and looked sternly across his fellow actors.

'I'm Jeremy. I play the Phantom.'

He sat down quickly and continued to stare at a dot on the floor.

'Well that's fantastic,' Mr Conclair said. 'Now just talk amongst yourselves while I talk to Mr Lamport about our plan of action for the day.'

The director got up and left while people huddled in their groups. Debbie turned to Ali.

'That guy who plays Raoul keeps staring at you,' she muttered quietly.

'I know Ali replied. 'I'm trying to ignore it.'

'I didn't know that you were playing Christine,' Debbie said. 'You must be really good.'

'Well, I didn't think that I was.'

Ali stole another glance over at Sam whose eyes were still intently fixed upon her. She looked away quickly.

Jenna got up and began to breeze around the cast talking loudly and drawing as much attention to herself as possible. She waltzed over to Sam who broke his fixed lock on Ali to acknowledge her.

'I'm Jenna,' she said holding out her hand.

Sam took it and smiled politely.

'Excuse me,' he said getting to his feet and walking away. Jenna looked at him, amazed that her had left her.

'Ali, he's coming over here!' Debbie hissed

'What?' Ali said before she noticed Sam standing over her.

'Hi,' he said awkwardly.

Ali smiled politely at him.

'I thought that I recognised you from somewhere,' he continued. 'You're Ali Connia aren't you? My uncle used to play with your father in a string quartet. We used to play together backstage at music concerts. Do you remember me? Sam?'

Ali stared at him hard for a moment.

'Sam!' she cried jumping to her feet and flinging her arms around him. 'I can't believe that I didn't recognise you! How are you?'

Sam laughed and hugged her back.

'I've been around. Nothing too interesting. But look at you Ali! You look great. All grown up! Not a bit the gawkish girl that once you were,' he grinned quoting his line from the musical.

'Gawkish eh?' Ali said laughing.

Debbie coughed, not so subtly beside her.

'Debbie, I want you to meet Sam. We used to play together as children.'

'Hi,' Debbie said. 'So that's why you were staring at her constantly?'

Ali blushed but Sam laughed.

'I'm sorry about that. I just couldn't place you Ali.'

Suddenly the trio became aware that everyone was staring at them. Jenna was positively seething that, despite her efforts to engage Sam, he had gone to Ali and was talking to her quite casually. She was even more annoyed that Ali was getting a lot of attention. She decided to continue to progress around the circle until she came to Jeremy, who was sitting alone, still staring at the floor.

'Hi, I'm Jenna,' she said loudly, grateful for the attention that she was getting.

Jeremy appeared to be ignoring her. She tried again, even louder.

'Hi, I'm Jenna.'

Jeremy looked at her.

'I heard you the first time,' he said coldly before dropping his head to the floor.

Furious, Jenna went back to her seat muttering loudly about how rude some people were. She winked at a group of boys who grinned back.

Mr. Conclair came back to the group.

'We're all making friends? Good. Now Mr. Lamport and I have decided that we're going to work on the beginning this morning. I'd like you to act your part and just improvise for today. We won't bother with auction today. Let's go straight into 'Think of Me.' So that's everybody, except Jeremy of course.

Everybody traipsed onto the stage, Jenna, enthusiastically taking centre stage. Jenna, although she could sing, apparently thought herself better than she actually was, singing certain notes out of tune and insisting that it was written wrongly on her score or that the piano was out of tune. Ali could hardly wait to sing. Her heart skipped a beat as Debbie said:

'Christine Daae could sing it sir,' to the boys playing the managers.

Ali took centre stage and began to sing. She hardly needed to look at the score after listening to the soundtrack so many times. It seemed over all too soon and she hardly noticed the applause that she was getting. Even Jenna admitted that she was 'alright' and Jeremy had stopped staring at his dot on the floor to watch her.

'That was lovely Ali, lovely,' Mr Conclair said happily. 'Let's do that again shall we? We have to work on a bit of stage management. Everybody's blocking each other.'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

He stared at her amazed. He had prepared himself to act alongside someone with a voice like Jenna's. Ali's was, well, different. He gazed at her face. She was pretty too, very pretty. It would not be hard to act like he was in love with her. Had she even noticed him? He didn't know. He could see that boy that she had spoken to earlier hug her. He looked on jealously. How could he even make her notice him? How had that boy done it? He had not been blessed with knowing her for years. Only in that thirty minutes he felt drawn to her presence. She was special.


	2. Lunch and Jeremy

Hello again. Sorry for not updating sooner but my computer fuse blew. Odd... Anyway here is Chapter 2. I hope that you like.

**Mademoiselle P: **I'm glad that you like it. I promise to try and get some more Jeremy-Erikness in. It doesn't really happen in this chapter but it will in the future...I promise!

**Sakume:** Cute...not the word that I'd use but OK. Thanks anyway

I have to warn you this chapter is pretty slow and is still character building but stuff starts to happen next chapter so stick with me.

Oh yeah, last time I forgot to apply the Disclaimer so any copyright people scanning this site, this disclaimer applies to Chapter 1 too.

I don't own 'The Phantom of the Opera'. I wish I did, but I don't. The characters came from Leroux, the musical from ALW and anyone else who is tied with the book/musical/film

**2. Lunch and Jeremy**

Lunchtime was soon upon them. Mr Conclair instructed them that they had to be back in an hour. As soon as she got off the stage Debbie pounced upon her.

'How could you not think that you were good Ali? You're amazing!'

Ali laughed, grateful for the compliment. All morning she had heard Jenna make loud remarks about things that she was doing wrong. Sam came over to join the pair.

'Lunch, girls?' he asked.

The girls nodded and Debbie went to fetch her money that she had left in her coat.

'Ali, you're fantastic,' Sam said kindly. 'I remember you when you were little trying to sing Phantom songs. You were awful!'

Ali laughed and gave him a friendly push.

'No seriously Ali. I'm looking forward to working with you,' Sam said sincerely.

'Ditto,' Ali said. 'It's been so long. I can't believe that we lost contact.'

'Well you stopped coming to concerts when your-.'

Sam's voice trailed off.

'My father died?' Ali asked sensing that her friend was uncomfortable about approaching this topic with her. 'It's OK,' she added.

Debbie returned clutching her purse.

'So what's it to be? Chinese or Chips?'

'Chinese all the way,' Sam grinned.

Everybody seemed to be leaving to go into town. Ali noticed Jeremy sitting alone.

'Wait a minute,' she said to her friends before running over to him.

'Um, hi,' she said awkwardly. 'I'm Ali, by the way. Do you have anyone to go to lunch with? Do you want to come with me, Debbie and Sam?'

Jeremy looked up at her.

'I have my own sandwiches,' he replied sneering slightly.

'Oh, well if you want to come for the walk-'

'I'd prefer not to.'

'Are you alright by yourself?' Ali asked concerned.

'I'm often by myself,' Jeremy said. 'Now go with your friends and enjoy your lunch.'

Ali was pretty speechless. She bit her lip and turned to go back to Debbie and Sam.

'Hey Ali,' Jeremy said from behind her.

She turned to face him. There was an awkward pause.

'Thanks anyway.'

Ali smiled and went back to her friends.

'What did you want with him?' Sam asked

'Just to see if he wanted company,' Ali said. 'Let's go, or we won't have anything to eat.'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

What had he done? She had just asked him to lunch with her and he turned her down. She had looked at him and he had pushed her away. Pushed her away rudely. There was nothing but friendliness in her eyes and he had been so defensive. He needed a second chance. Somehow, he would make her come to him again. Somehow…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ali was consumed by thoughts of Jeremy. Why did he separate himself so much from other people? Why was it that he spoke to no-one unless they spoke to him first? She hardly noticed what Debbie and Sam ordered from the little Chinese man at the bar. They were getting a large meal to share anyway. There must be something that she would like.

'Ali? Are you alright? You seem to be off in a world of your own,' Sam asked her.

'No, no I'm fine,' Ali replied giving Sam a weak smile.

He looked concerned and turned back to Debbie who was ordering prawn crackers.

'I love prawn crackers,' she said happily. 'Ali, do you want to order anything?'

'No, I'm fine with what you guys have,' Ali replied.

They got their food and sat outside on the hill next to the theatre.

'Ali, are you sure that you're OK?' Sam asked. 'You've been very quiet since you spoke to that guy Jeremy.'

'It's nothing. I'm just thinking. So, Jenna, what do you think of her?'

'She sounds like a strangled cat,' Debbie giggled

'She's not that bad,' Ali said fairly. 'It's probably that she doesn't know the score very well.'

'Let me tell you one thing Ali, if she got your part, I think that I would throw myself off a building,' Debbie said grinning.

'It would be worse for me!' Sam added. 'Singing love songs with Jenna!'

The trio broke into peals of laughter.

'So I'm alright for singing love songs with am I?' Ali teased

Sam looked at her seriously.

'You're more than 'alright',' he said softly.

Ali looked down at her noodles and twisted then round her fork.

'How do you do that?' Ali said quickly to Debbie. 'How do you eat so easily with chopsticks?'

'Hold them like pencils,' Debbie said, her mouth full of rice.

Sam looked at his watch.

'Guys we have to go. I don't want to piss off Mr. Conclair on our first day of rehearsals.'

When they entered the hall they discovered that most of the cast had returned and we eating inside. Ali looked around for Jeremy but she couldn't see him. They spent the next five minutes talking before Mr. Conclair clapped his hands and asked for silence.

'This afternoon we are going to progress with the first act. Can we get ready for the 'Angel of Music' scene in Christine's dressing room?'

Ali got onto stage with a chair, followed by Debbie and Sam. The first part of the song went well. All the mistakes made were minor. After Debbie left the stage, Sam entered for 'Little Lottie'. Ali smiled at him as he entered thinking that it was odd how their characters hadn't met for years and today was the first time in ages that she had seen Sam. As their song finished, Ali expected to stop as she hadn't seen Jeremy. She got a big shock as she suddenly heard the Phantom sing:

'Insolent boy! This slave of fashion! Basking in your glory! Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!'

She was so surprised that she missed her cue, much to the delight of Jenna who sighed loudly. It was the first time that she had heard Jeremy sing. His voice was so powerful and commanding. It was such a strange sound to come from such a quiet, secluded person. Ali looked around the stage as she sung her line, looking for her phantom. She couldn't see him anywhere. It was only when Jeremy's voice calmly sung:

'Look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside!'

that she saw him as he stepped into the light. His voice was so commanding that she did not have to act much to be drawn towards him. She hardly heard Sam repeatedly shouting 'Christine'. Jeremy offered out his hand, she took it, following him through the imaginary mirror.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

His heart skipped a beat when she took his hand. Her touch was gentle and her skin was soft. He pulled her towards him pretending that he really did have a hold over her and that she wasn't just acting. She was so beautiful, so perfect.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

'Brilliant! Fantastic!' Mr Conclair cried ecstatically. 'This will look fantastic when we have the mirror and the lights and costumes. Let's take it from the beginning. We'll progress onto some other scenes next week.'

'Your voice is good,' Ali said to Jeremy as he released her hand. 'It's so powerful. You make a brilliant Phantom.'

'Thank you,' he said. 'Excuse me.' With those words he disappeared into the wings. Ali looked after him curiously before taking her place to rehearse 'Think of Me' again.


	3. Rescue and a Singing Lesson

Hello. Back again with another chapter.

**Mademoiselle P:** I love you so much for reviewing my chapters. You're the only person that does...  
Even if you are the only person that does read it, your reviews make it all worth while!  
P.S. Yep Debbie is Meg

I don't think that I've mentioned much about appearences of characters. Try to imagine the characters as they were in the film, but as 16/17 year olds. Oh, and Jeremy does not have a disfigured face.

Keep on reading and reviewing. Here is some Ali-Jeremyness for you...

Yep and yet again, I remind you that I do not own Phantom in any form.  
I own the original cast soundtrack with Micheal Crawford and Sarah Brightman and half of my ticket to the theatre. That is all

**3. Rescue and a Singing Lesson**

The next rehearsal came about so quickly, Ali barely noticed that the time had past. She went to Sam and Debbie who were sitting against the wall talking.

'Ali!' Sam said smiling. He seemed pleased to see her.

'Hey,' Ali replied. 'What's with the Jenna fan club?' she asked gesturing to the girl who played Carlotta. She was surrounded by a group of boys and girls who were all avidly listening to her talk and laughing loudly at her jokes.

Debbie shrugged.

'I don't know. I guess she's one of those people that pick up followers easily.'

Ali sighed and looked around the room at the other members of the cast. Everybody seemed to be there except for Jeremy. He's probably hiding in some dark corner, Ali thought turning her attentions to Mr. Conclair who was giving a brief outline of the plans for the day. To start with, he wanted to quickly run over 'Think of Me' again to check that they still remembered it.

They were not far into Jenna's song when suddenly there was a shout and one of the sandbags that was attached to the rafters came flying down towards the stage. There were various screams and the cast began to run around. Ali didn't have time to register that she was standing right underneath the heavy sandbag. A pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her and pulled her back just as the sandbag landed where she had been standing a second earlier. She stared at the bag for a second and then fainted.

When she woke, the first thing that she could see was Sam standing over her, his hand on her head.

'Ali,' he whispered breathing a sigh of relief.

'Mr. Conclair, she's awake!' Debbie shouted.

Ali heard the director rush over.

'Ali,' he said gently. 'How are you feeling?

'My head hurts,' she muttered groggily.

'Well you just lie there until you're feeling better. Somebody go and get her some water. Sam, there's a water dispenser in the foyer.'

Ali saw Sam reluctantly leave her and Mr. Conclair ushering the crowds away. Only Debbie was allowed to stay.

'What happened?' Ali asked quietly.

'A sandbag fell onto the stage. The rope snapped or something. You were standing right where the sandbag hit. Nobody saw what had happened to you and you weren't moving at all. Everybody thought that you had been hit,' Debbie said quickly.

She paused a moment to let Ali take this information in.

'You should have seen Sam, he was so worried, he ran onto the stage calling your name.'

Ali smiled in the thought that Sam was so concerned for her.

'Well anyway,' Debbie continued. 'I don't know how but it seemed that Jeremy caught you when you fainted.'

'Jeremy?' Ali asked in disbelief.

'Yeah, it was weird. Everyone just went quiet and was staring at you both. He just carried you down the steps, completely ignoring Sam who kept asking if you are OK. He just lay you down here on top of his coat and walked away. You don't understand Ali, it was strange.'

'Jeremy?' Ali whispered to herself. 'It was Jeremy who pulled me out of the way.'

Sam returned with a cup of water and gave it to her. Ali accepted it gratefully and he helped her to sit up. She leaned against his chest, quietly sipping the water.

'Ali, I was so worried,' Sam whispered to her so that Debbie couldn't hear. 'I'm glad that you're OK.'

'Right!' Mr Conclair said. 'After that little bit of excitement, we really should be cracking on. I want to rehearse the manager's office, so let's give Ali a little break and have everybody in that scene on stage.'

Sam looked very disgruntled to have to leave Ali again.

'Are you sure that you're alright?' he asked getting slowly to his feet.

'Yes, I'm fine, now go!' Ali said grinning.

Sam got to his feet.

'If you need anything, just ask.'

'I will, now go!'

Sam grinned and kissed her forehead before rushing up onto stage muttering his apologies. He clenched his fists and tried not to say anything to Jenna as she made a loud comment about attention seekers. Ali was so busy laughing at Sam's attempts to calm himself that she didn't notice the shadow that fell above her.

'I'm glad that you're alright,' a voice said.

Ali turned to see Jeremy standing above her. She smiled gratefully at him

'Thank you,' she said. 'You pulled me out of the way didn't you?'

Jeremy said nothing but bowed his head.

'Sit with me,' she said.

Jeremy looked surprised at this invitation but seated himself next to Ali as Sam burst onstage as Raoul brandishing an imaginary letter. They sat in silence. Ali racked her brains to think of something to say to him. She wished that he would start a conversation.

'The, um, the play is coming on well,' she said finally

'It's alright I suppose,' Jeremy replied arrogantly.

'It seems odd that we only have two months for rehearsals before the performance.'

'It still needs a lot of work. Some more than others,' he added as Jenna burst onto stage.

'What about me?' Ali asked.

'Your voice is good,' Jeremy said.

'Seriously, what am I like?' Ali asked,

'You don't hit all of your notes. You need practise.'

Ali was slightly taken aback but the bluntness in which Jeremy said this but he seemed completely oblivious to his lack of tact so Ali decided to say nothing.

'It will come with practise,' Jeremy said more gently.

'It's hard you know with people like Jenna scowling and glaring at you every time you say anything,' Ali said defensively.

'Practise when Jenna isn't around,' Jeremy said simply.

'I can't play the piano. My only extra practise comes with the help of Sarah Brightman.'

Jeremy diverted his eyes from the stage to look at her.

'Then I will help you. After the rehearsal if you're not busy.'

Ali was completely taken aback. This was Jeremy, the boy that hardly spoke to anyone offering her extra help with her singing.

'Well yes, thank you. That would be good.'

Jeremy looked at her not quite believing what he was hearing.

'What?' he asked

'I said yes. If it's not too much trouble?'

'No, no not at all,' he said. 'I'll see you after the rehearsal.'

With those words he got up and left her both alone and astonished.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

He couldn't believe what he had heard. He had made a complete fool of himself in asking her to sing and she had agreed. It was so much for him to take in for someone that no-body looked twice at. He had minimal social skills but music was his love, his lifeline. Maybe, just maybe, she would like him if her just played to her. She seemed to share his love of music. She was grateful to him too for pulling her out of the way of the sandbag. How could he have coped if his angel had been hurt? He had already had a big shock when she fainted and was so relieved when she came round. Thank goodness that she had been alright.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The rest of the afternoon was quite uneventful. Ali waved goodbye to Sam and Debbie and went back into the hall to join Jeremy. At first she didn't see him, but he surprised her once again by stepping out of the shadows.

'Mr. Lamport,' Jeremy said smoothly to the musical director. 'Would you mind if Ali and I stay behind for a while to practise our songs?'

Mr. Lamport looked extremely surprised but happily agreed, reminding them to turn out the lights and tell the receptionist when they had finished. He left the hall in brighter spirits, muttering something about dedicated cast members.

Jeremy said nothing to her but sat down at the piano and ran his fingers gently over the keys as if to get a feel for them.

'Sing along and we'll see what needs work,' he said suddenly. 'Remember to sing from your diaphragm.'

Ali nodded. Jeremy suddenly started playing the 'Phantom's theme tune' as Ali liked to call it, signifying that he wanted her to sing 'The Phantom of the Opera'. She came in on time singing her verse.

In sleep he sang to me

In dreams he came

That voice which calls to me

And speaks my name

And do I dream again?

For now I find

The Phantom of the Opera

Is there

Inside my mind

Jeremy continued to play, singing his line in his incredibly powerful voice. They carried on until the end of the song. Ali struggled a bit at the end with the high notes but Jeremy played on regardless, saying:

'Sing my angel of music,' in his intoxicating voice.

When the song had finished, Jeremy turned to look at Ali who stood sheepishly with her head bowed.

'You're good,' he said simply.

Ali looked up at him.

'What are you talking about? I couldn't reach those notes and I was out of tune and I sound so-'

'Stop it!' Jeremy said almost forcefully taking her by surprise. 'You were good but you need practise. What happened at the end?' he added almost accusingly.

'I- well I just can't reach the notes.'

'You can.'

Ali felt a streak of anger.

'If I could reach them, don't you think that I would have sung them!'

Jeremy ignored her.

'Sing this scale,' he said sweeping his fingers over a few notes.

Ali did as she was instructed.

'Good,' Jeremy said. 'Now this one.'

He continued playing and Ali continued to sing until her voice began to crack.

'I can't go any higher,' she murmured.

'Take a deep breath from your diaphragm. No! From your diaphragm Ali. You're shoulders shouldn't move.'

Ali did her best to follow Jeremy's advice.

'Good,' he said with a slight sneer. 'Now sing this scale.'

Once again his fingers danced across the piano over the high notes. Ali sang along following Jeremy's instructions and to her amazement, she reached them.

'Wow!' she said, slightly taken aback. 'Was that me?'

'Yes, now we repeat the song.'

Jeremy started to play the tune again and this time, Ali was clearer and she reached all the notes. Jeremy was delighted.

'You have done well my angel of music.'

Ali blushed and giggled to his reference to the musical. How ironic, she thought, that the boy who played the Phantom was giving her singing lessons. They ran over some of her other songs, Jeremy stopping and correcting her at certain intervals. It never occurred to her to ask if Jeremy knew what he was doing. He seemed so commanding and sure of himself and Ali had never heard him sing a note wrongly.

'You have done well,' Jeremy said. 'Shall we practise again after the end of the next rehearsal?'

Ali nodded.

'That would be good. I'd like that.'

She paused for a moment.

'Where did you learn to play like that?' she asked curiously.

Jeremy looked at her wondering why she would be interested in him.

'I learned from a very young age,' he finally said.

'I wish that I could play like that,' Ali mused.

'What do you know about playing?'

'Nothing.'

Jeremy looked slightly taken aback

'A singer, not able to play the piano? Come here and I'll show you,' he said beckoning her with his finger.

Ali walked over to him and sat down on the stool from where Jeremy had just risen.

'I know that that is middle C,' Ali said pressing the central key. 'And I can work out what the others are.'

'Good, then you do know something. Give me your hands,' Jeremy purred.

Ali accepted his request and he placed her fingers gently on the keys. He crouched down beside her and moved her hands along the piano. Ali looked pretty impressed with herself even though she hadn't done anything. Jeremy gently moved her hands back to where they were before.

'Now you do it,' he said standing behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders.

'Jeremy, I can't-'

Jeremy placed a finger on her lips to silence her.

'You can,' he whispered. 'Just relax, let go of your feelings, let go of all logical thought,' he continued, gently massaging her shoulders.

Ali closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them, she played the simple tune on the piano.

'I played something!' she squealed happily. 'That was me!'

'Yes,' Jeremy said softly. 'Now try this.'

He leaned over her shoulder and took her wrists in his hands. Ali could feel his warm breath on her neck as he directed her fingers gently over the keys. She looked up at him and smiled. She loved his music. She loved the power he had as long as he could sing or play. She didn't want to go, but the clock on the wall told her that she had to be leaving.

'You don't have to,' Jeremy whispered, taking her hand. 'You could stay here for just a bit longer.'

Ali shook her head.

'I'm sorry, I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you for your help.'

With those words she left the room.


	4. Unmasking Jeremy

Hello everybody! And hello to my lovely reviewers! An update...a little later than expected so my apologies.

**Mademoiselle P: **also sheepishly grinning Aww you're going to stick with my fic. It's true that there is pretty much no age gap between Ali and Jeremy but I think that them being closer in age works in this fic. More Jeremy slave driving here but you're right, she has to be perfect...

**Lilly Fair: **Thanks...I'm glad that you're enjoying it

**Karmabelle: **If only I could find a real life Jeremy...

**Celestial Death: **I'm very happy that you like it. I hope this chapter is OK

**Christy Day: **An update for you!

Chapter 4- In which Jeremy is both very sweet and very scary...  
OK, well not quite like that but I thought it was high time to bring out the darker side of Erik in him...that temper and all

Ah yes...and concerning an incident with a falling sandbag...the answer to that will reveal itself in the future...

Your obedient servant

Maska (M.K?)

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Phantom of the Opera... goes into corner to sulk

**4. Unmasking Jeremy **

It had obviously been raining during the night. Ali walked along the street towards the theatre conscious of the large black cloud that loomed overhead. She quickened her pace hoping that it wouldn't rain before she got to the theatre. She wasn't so lucky. There was a clap of thunder and a heavy shower came streaming down. By the time Ali arrived at the theatre, she was soaked. Shivering, she ran into the hall colliding into Jeremy.

'I'm, I'm sorry,' she gasped, sniffing and wiping her hair out of her eyes.

'Ali!' he said. 'You're wet. Why were you outside?'

'Caught in the rain,' she replied thinking that it was pretty a self-explanatory answer.

Jeremy took her hand. Her teeth started to chatter. He had a concerned expression on his face as he stroked her cheek gently.

'You're so cold,' he said softly. 'Come on, you've got to warm up.'

Jeremy led her to the radiator and told her to sit against it. He poured something out of his thermos flask into a cup and gave it to her.

'Here, drink this.'

'What is it?' Ali asked accepting the cup.

'Tea,' Jeremy replied simply.

He watched satisfied as she swallowed the liquid.

'You need dry clothes,' Jeremy said suddenly.

'No, Jeremy don't worry,' Ali protested embarrassed about the attention that he gave her.

Jeremy ignored her and rummaged in his bag.

'I just picked this up from the laundrette,' Jeremy explained producing a long skirt and an off-shoulder top. 'They belong to my sister. She's about the same size as you'

Ali smiled gratefully and accepted the clothes. She went to the bathroom to get changed and hung her wet clothes on the heater. The clothes fitted her perfectly. She re-entered the hall. They were still the only people there.

'You look good in that top,' Jeremy said suddenly.

Ali felt herself blush.

'Thank you,' she murmured as she walked over to him and kissed his cheek. 'Thank you for everything.'

Jeremy said nothing. There was the sound of a door opening and Mr. Conclair and Mr Lamport entered the hall.

'Well, how are you two this wet, miserable morning?' Mr Conclair said. 'How lucky I am to have you two here. I'd like to use the opportunity to rehearse 'Music of the Night'.'

'How did your rehearsal go?' Mr Lamport asked curiously.

'We made progress,' Jeremy replied, looking at Ali and a slight smile parting his lips.

'Well, up onto the stage you go,' Mr. Conclair said. 'Let's practise. Now remember, Ali, you by this point are under the Phantom's power. Wait for him to move you and react to him. Jeremy, you're trying to seduce her through music. You're gentle with her but at the same time you have a great control over her. Let's see what you can do'

Mr. Lamport sat down at the piano and played the first few notes of Jeremy's song. He began to sing in his intoxicating voice and Ali felt very much like Christine, listening to the Phantom sing, absorbing every note.

Night time, sharpens

Heightens each sensation…

Darkness, stirs and wakes imagination

Ali felt Jeremy approach her from behind and placed one hand round her waist and the other on her bare shoulder. She leaned back against him.

Silently the senses

Abandon their defences…

A few people entered the room and watched as the song progressed. Jeremy stepped away from Ali who stood calmly with her eyes closed.

Slowly, gently

Night unfurls its splendour…

Grasp it, sense it

Tremulous and tender…

Jeremy ran his fingers across her cheek and pushed her face away from as he sung the next line.

Turn your face away from the garish light of day

Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light

And listen to the music of the night…

Ali hadn't noticed the people who were arriving in the hall watching them. She didn't even notice Sam who stood staring at the stage dumbfounded. As the music reached a new height, Jeremy once again stepped behind Ali and held her neck, drumming lightly on her throat with his fingers.

Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!

Purge all thoughts of the life you knew before!

Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar!

And you'll live as you've never lived before…

Sam glared at Jeremy as he bent down, brushed away Ali's hair and kissed her bare shoulder. He smiled as he felt her shudder. He stepped away, with Ali's hand in his and began the next verse.

Softly, deftly

Music shall surround you…

Feel it, hear it

Closing in around you…

Suddenly he pulled her towards him and stroked her cheek again. Ali closed her eyes and leaned towards him, resting against his chest. Jeremy smirked as he noticed Sam watching him and began to stroke her hair.

Open up your mind

Let your fantasies unwind

In this darkness which you know you cannot fight

The darkness of the music of the night.

Jeremy suddenly spun Ali around so her back was towards him and placed an arm across her neck and chest and began to gently sway her. Ali raised her hand behind her head and found Jeremy's hair. She began to stroke it gently.

Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world!

Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before!

Let your soul take you where you long to be!

Jeremy pulled slightly away from Ali and whispered in her ear.

Only then can you belong to me…

Floating, falling

Sweet intoxication!

He took her hand and placed it on his cheek. She began to stroke the side of his face that would be covered by the mask. Jeremy closed his eyes and sighed, leaning into her touch.

Touch me, trust me

Saviour each sensation!

Let the dream begin let you darker side give in

To the power of the music that I write

The power of the music of the night…

Jeremy smirked arrogantly at Sam who was now positively fuming. Debbie had joined him and she too looked at awe at the pair on stage. He took Ali hand and led her across the empty stage to where the mannequin of Christine would be. He walked behind Ali whispering:

'I'll catch you.'

She closed her eyes and placed her trust in him falling backwards as her character fainted. Her trust was not in vain. Jeremy caught her as he promised he would and carried her across the stage, laying her down on the floor. He gently stroked her hair.

You alone can make my song take flight

Help me make the music of the night!

There was a deadly silence from everybody. Somebody started to clap and everybody joined in, except for Sam who was staring with his mouth open at the pair. Ali sat up and Jeremy helped her to her feet, kissing her hand. She could feel her face burn red. Jeremy led her to the front of the stage where he gave an arrogant little bow and stepped down. She followed him slightly dazed. She was amazed by the power that Jeremy had over her. She had not been acting, apart from the faint of course. He had completely taken her breath away. She didn't hear Mr. Conclair's praises, she didn't hear Jenna mutter that she though that Jeremy had sung a note wrong, all she could hear was Jeremy's voice in her head. She looked around for him but he seemed to have disappeared. She staggered over to Sam and Debbie, hardly noticing the approving glances that she received from the other cast members.

'Um, Ali, wow!' Debbie said. 'That was, um, intense.'

Sam just looked at her.

'So what's happening with you and Jeremy?' he asked half jokingly, half seriously.

'Nothing, nothing,' Ali said quietly. 'It was just acting.'

Sam didn't look convinced.

'Sam, relax. Why do you care so much anyway?' Ali asked almost accusingly.

'Sorry, forget I said anything,' he replied quietly.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

He watched from the shadows as she spoke to Sam and Debbie. His lips parted into a smile. She had enjoyed that. Sam was jealous, everything was going his way. He had been unaware that Ali could have been so easily influenced by his music and his touch. She was more like him that she cared to admit.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

'I would like to introduce Mrs. Sinell, our choreographer,' Mr. Conclair said gesturing to a tall, spindly woman dressed from head to foot in black.

She wore her hair in a tight bun and with pursed lips gave a disapproving glance over everybody in the cast sitting with a slouched back.

'I have come to teach you the basics of dance. My forte is in ballet but I believe that I am also to choreograph your masquerade scene. Correct?' she asked looking over to Mr. Conclair for confirmation.

He nodded in the affirmative.

'Have any of you performed any kind of ballet before?' she asked

A few girls put their hand up. Mrs. Sinell nodded.

'How many of you continued past the age of 10?'

The girls put their hands down.

'I see,' Mrs. Sinell said. 'Well I doubt that you have your own ballet shoes so I will lend you some for the duration of the performance. They are in the box,' she said gesturing to a cardboard box on the floor beside her. 'Help yourself to a pair in your size.'

There was a scrabble to get a pair of shoes. Debbie and Ali got their pair and sat down, both slightly intimidated by the woman. Ali was sincerely grateful that Jeremy's skirt was loose and flowing so that she could move around easily.

The girls were soon to learn the Mrs. Sinell was strict, very strict and she had an annoying habit of hitting an unsuspecting leg that had dared to bend. It was true that they were only learning simple steps but it was very demanding for Ali who had never danced ballet in her life. Debbie leaned over to her.

'Sophie doesn't need to invent her own character at all. She can just do an impression of Sinell.'

Ali glanced over at the girl who played Madame Giry. She seemed to be sitting, taking mental notes of everything that Mrs. Sinell did or said. Ali grinned.

'Let's hope that she doesn't have a stick in the performance then,' she replied.

'Miss. Connia. What is it of such great importance that you have to talk to the person next to you?' Mrs. Sinell's voice rang in her ears.

'Nothing, Mrs. Sinell. Nothing,' she said quickly.

'Well if it is nothing, I don't see why you need to talk. And straighten your leg!' she barked once again, hitting Ali over the knee with her stick.

At the end of the rehearsal, Ali was aching all over, especially around her knees. She was looking forward to going home and having a long hot bath when Jeremy suddenly approached her from behind.

'Are you ready from some singing practise?' he asked.

'Jeremy, must we? Tonight? I'm aching all over, I just need a break.'

Jeremy was unmoved.

'Performing is hard work,' he replied simply turning towards the piano.

'That's alright for you to say, you weren't having your knees hit by a stick.'

'If you do it right, your knees won't be hit.'

Ali was completely taken aback, expecting sympathy.

'I don't see you doing ballet.'

'The Phantom is not a chorus girl. He is a composer. Now we practise.'

'Jeremy!' she wined, feeling very much like a long child again.

Jeremy walked over to her and looked into her eyes. She stared back at him, trying to let him know that she would not be conquered. Suddenly, he swooped her up in his arms. She gave a little scream out of shock as he carried her over to the piano.

'Now you're here, you may as well sing,' he said, smirking slightly.

Ali didn't know how to respond. Jeremy took advantage of her silence to play the opening few bars of 'Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again'. Ali automatically sang, seeming to forget her previous reluctance.

When they had finished, Jeremy praised her voice but stated her mistakes harshly.

'Can I have some your water?' she asked, pointing to Jeremy's bottle on top of the piano.

'Of course,' he replied.

As Ali walked over to lift the bottle, she saw a book lying next to it. It had a shiny black cover and she could almost see her reflection in it. Curious, she opened the cover. Suddenly Jeremy's hand appeared from no-where, slamming the cover down.

'Don't read that,' he said in a commanding voice.

'What is it?' Ali asked.

'Nothing,' Jeremy muttered, taking the book and putting it underneath his coat. 'Now we do your song again.'

Ali found it incredibly hard to concentrate on singing. She was off in a world of her own, wondering what Jeremy could possibly have written that he wanted to keep so secret. Suddenly, the boy's fists slammed angrily down on the keys.

'Concentrate!' he snarled. 'Your voice is flat and has no emotion in it. You can't expect to sing well if you do not concentrate!'

'I'm sorry,' Ali whispered, shocked by Jeremy's outburst.

He scanned her face severely.

'I'm going to fill my bottle up from the water dispenser. When I'm back, we will sing.'

Ali nodded. If it had been anyone else, she would have told them what she thought about a rude outburst like that. Yet Jeremy seemed to have some kind of hold over her that made her bite back her words and stay silent. When Jeremy left, she tried to practise some scales but her thoughts kept straying to the book. She looked over at Jeremy's coat. He wasn't there and one little peak couldn't possibly hurt. Jeremy had obviously composed something that he was embarrassed about or he would have shown her for sure. He was helping her with her voice, maybe she could help him with his confidence. Before she even realised it, the book was in her hands and she was stroking the spine. Could she? Jeremy would be back soon, one little look wouldn't hurt.

She opened the pages and looked at the page. It was a drawing of a monster. The monster was in its layer, standing over the corpse of a dead girl. She turned over and saw a drawing of bird with a broken neck. The next page showed one man, with a cruel face, stab a knife into the back of another man. The victim's face was twisted in unimaginable pain. Ali was shocked by the drawings. Jeremy, who seemed so passionate about his music, drawing such disturbing images. Why?

A hand dropped heavily onto her shoulder and turned her around. Jeremy stood in front of her, looked down at his sketchbook with the open page and ripped it out of her hands. He looked furious.

'I told you not to look in there!' he snarled shaking her. 'Damn you, you nosy little girl!'

'Jeremy, I'm, I'm sorry!' Ali cried, pulling away from the furious boy.

Jeremy threw his book to the side, lifted up a chair and shouting threw it to the ground. Ali screamed and ran away from him. He advanced on her angrily.

'These were my demons! They were not for you to see!'

Ali tried to apologise once again but her voice was drowned by Jeremy's swearing and cursing.

'How can you ever like me now? Now you know what goes on in my mind. The demons that haunt me!'

Ali stayed silent as Jeremy appeared to pull himself together.

'Get out,' he said quietly.

Ali took a step towards him.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered.

He ignored her

'Get out! Leave me! Go now!' he yelled.

Ali was so scared by Jeremy's sudden outburst that she turned and fled the building.

'Ali! Why?' Jeremy cried quietly to himself, before falling on a heap in the floor placing his hands in his head.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

He knew that he had upset her and scared her. She had seen his dark side. The images of his imagination that haunted him. Could she ever like him now? Now that she had seen the more disturbing side of him. Now that he was no longer the musical genius to her. What could he now say to her that would ever excuse him from that outburst? He shook his head in despair. Why did she have to look? Why?


	5. Scared of him

Greetings all. Another update...the aftermarth of Jeremy's outburst. How will Ali react?

One thing from you guys. I've planned how the next three chapters will go but I have a severe case of writers block so if anybody has any suggestions, let me know in a review. Any characters that you want to see do anything in particular... inkeeping with the rest of the story of course. Would be much appreciated.

**Tribloomer: **I'm glad that you like it. Thanks for your suggestion. I've planned the next few chapters but I'll try to include some other characters in later. It's just that I don't want this to get too crowded.

**Christy Day: **I'm so glad that you like it. Here is your new chapter. Enjoy

**Madamoiselle P: **He He. Sam's reaction is quite funny. I will do my best for the sketchbook to play an important role. I didn't really think a facial disfigurement would work here. Keep on reviewing and I'll keep on writing

**Kerrie-A: **I'm very happy that you like this :) I hope this one is OK

**Karmabelle: **I read your profile...I love Orlando Bloom too (faints...recovers a few hours later). And LOTR, and Star Wars and POTC. And obviously POTO.

Enjoy

Your obedient servant

Maska (M.G)...I'm obsessed

Yet again I have to remind you that I do not own POTO. I didn't write any of the music... heck, I can't play any of the music. I sing along to the CD completly out of tune... doesn't Michael Crawford have such a haunting voice?

**5. Scared of him**

At the next rehearsal, Ali looked around for Jeremy but he was no-where to be seen. She spoke to Sam and Debbie for a while but she did not concentrate much on the conversation. Debbie didn't seem to notice as she told her friends about a film that she had watched the night before. They hung around for a while before the conversation was interrupted by Mr. Conclair who wanted Ali to practise the unmasking of the Phantom. When Ali saw Jeremy sitting onstage, she bowed her head and took her place, flushing bright red. Jeremy did not seem to notice her.

Ali approached Jeremy who was playing an imaginary organ. As she pretended to lift off his mask he swung round and grabbed her wrist, jumping to his feet. Ali could see the same expression on his face as when she had angered him by looking at his book.

At the end of the scene, Jeremy offered his hand to help Ali from the floor.

'Jeremy, about yesterday,' Ali began faltering slightly under his piercing gaze. 'I'm sorry.'

'I know,' he replied simply

'So are we friends again? You don't still hate me?'

'Ali, my dear. I never hated you. I was hurt that you betrayed my trust.'

With those words he turned and left the stage. Ali felt incredibly guilty. Jeremy hadn't truly forgiven her. There was no emotion in his voice, No smile, not even a smirk. Ali sighed sadly and left the stage. Sam ran up to her and asked in a concerned voice if she was all right. Ali nodded and sat with her friends saying very little.

The time soon came for Ali to sing another solo. Mr. Conclair wanted to practise 'Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again'. Ali wandered about the stage pretending that she was singing to a gravestone. However she was very distracted but Jenna's loud comments about how certain notes were out of tune and the song should be much more passionate.

Jeremy was also unimpressed by Jenna's singing and loud remarks. He glared at her frequently, furious that she was taking the attention away from Ali. Suddenly he came up with a plan to stop the racquet that she was making. Smirking he walked up to Jenna with his water bottle. As he approached, she fell silent, surprised that he had come to talk to her. She had not quite forgiven him for ignoring her on the first rehearsal.

'What do you want?' she demanded throwing him a dirty look.

Her little crowd of followers did the same.

'Your dedication to music is remarkable,' Jeremy said smoothly. 'However, you'll ruin your soprano voice if you do not rest it from time to time. Here have a drink,' he said offering her his water bottle.

Jenna was obviously flattered and accepted the water, satisfying herself in the thought that Jeremy wanted to become part of her following. However she got a nasty surprise when she sipped the liquid from the bottle.

'Urgh! Saltwater! You little, you, urgh!'

Mr. Lamport stopped the piano and everybody turned to look at Jenna hurling a string of insults at Jeremy. Jeremy was standing, taking then all, with a smirk on his face and a chuckle of satisfaction which turned into a maniacal laugh.

'I need some water, fresh water now!' Jenna cried running out of the rehearsal room to find the water dispenser.

Jeremy continued to laugh oblivious to the fact that everybody was staring at him. When he controlled himself he turned back to Ali and said:

'Continue with your song Miss. Connia. There is no-one here to steal your limelight.'

Ali stared at him, her mouth hanging open in shock. She didn't like Jenna but she felt awful that Jeremy would play a trick on her to keep her quiet. This wasn't the Jeremy that she first knew. She was almost scared of him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Thank goodness that he had make that awful Jenna girl leave so that Ali could sing her song. True, he had build up a great deal of resentment against him from the other cast members but that didn't matter. He did not have any friends anyway. The only person that he wanted to make happy was Ali and she would be grateful to him for helping her sing uninterrupted. Of course she would.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was early evening and the cast had been rehersing all day apart from their hour long lunch break. Mrs. Sinell had turned up in the afternoon and Ali and Debbie had a fresh set of bruises to show off. Just as they were finishing their opening routine for the 'Hannibal rehearsal' there was a loud thump from outside. Everybody stopped and went into the foyer to see what had happened. Many people got the shock of their lives when they saw Paul, the boy who played Joseph Buquet lying in a heap at the bottom of the stairs. It looked like he had fallen. He was unconscious and Mr. Conclair told everybody to take a break while he tried to bring the boy round.

Ali was shocked and turned away from the boy's body. She found herself practically in Sam's arms who looked at her with a concerned expression.

'Are you alright?' he asked her

'Just, just a little, well, shocked.'

'Come with me,' Sam said kindly taking her hand and leading her away from the crowd. 'He'll be fine, it was just an accident.'

Ali smiled at him.

'Thanks,' she said, grateful for his consoling words.

He paused to look at her for a second and then glanced out the window.

'Ali, there's something that I want to show you.'

'What?' she asked.

'It's a surprise,' he whispered standing behind her and putting his hands over her eyes.

'Sam!'

'Shhh. Just follow me.'

Ali felt him guide her across the room and lead her up a flight of steps.

'Where are you taking me Sam?' Ali demanded as she almost fell over a step.

'Almost there,' he said.

Ali felt him push a door open and led her outside.

'Now stand, right about, here,' Sam said moving her.

'Now can I open my eyes?'

'OK. Open them.'

Ali did as Sam told her and gasped. He had taken her to the roof of the theatre where the summer landscape painters would come to get a view of the town. It was a beautiful view, especially at this time where the sun setting lit up the sky in many shades of reds and oranges.

'I thought that you might appreciate the view,' Sam said, standing behind her and putting his hands on her shoulders.

'It's beautiful,' Ali murmured. 'Why did you go to all this effort?'

'It wasn't really a great effort,' Sam said grinning. 'You seemed kinda stressed today and I wanted to help you calm down.'

'Thank you,' Ali whispered walking towards the edge of the roof.

'Be careful!' Sam cried in a concerned voice.

Ali laughed at him.

'You were always looking out for me weren't you Sammy?' Ali teased. 'Always 'don't do that Ali', 'it's dangerous in there'.'

'Your father told me to look after you. It was more than my life's worth to let you get hurt.'

'And that time when I knocked over the harp, and you took the blame for me. I was so grateful to you for that.'

Sam chuckled recalling the moment.

'You should have been. I got into so much trouble for that. So what's up Ali? What's upset you?'

'I did something wrong. Yesterday, I looked at Jeremy's sketchbook.'

'That's not so bad,' Sam said gently.

'But he specifically asked me not to touch it. To him, it was kinda like I read his diary. I, I saw the things that were in his mind. I saw his demons. Its like something was eating him up inside. The Phantom is disfigured on the outside, but Jeremy, he's haunted in his dreams. He was so angry with me.'

'Did he hurt you!' Sam said his eyes flaring with concern

'No! No! Nothing like that! It's just that, well, I feel awful. I don't think that he's forgiven me even though he said that he did.'

'So there is something going on between you and Jeremy,' Sam said bitterly, biting his lip.

'No,' Ali said laughing. 'We're just friends.'

'Ali, it's OK. I saw you on stage when you did 'Music of the Night'. He was all over you.'

'I told you before, that was acting. It's just that, he's been so strange since then. Giving Jenna saltwater and then Paul, just now…' her voice trailed off.

'You don't think that Jeremy had anything to do with it?'

Ali began to walk towards her friend.

'I'm scared Sam. What is really going on in his mind? What if he pushed Paul? I haven't seen him arou-'

Suddenly Ali tripped and fell over. She wasn't far from Sam, who caught her before she hit the ground. She looked up into his worried eyes and smiled. She could feel his breath upon her face.

'Thank you,' she whispered standing back on her feet.

Sam did not let go of her.

'Shhh,' he murmured. 'Don't think about things like that.'

'But what if-'

Ali didn't have the chance to finish her sentence because Sam leaned towards her and kissed her. She stared at him stunned for a moment.

'I'm sorry,' he muttered. 'It just sort of-'

This time Ali was the one to do the silencing, pressing her lips to his. When she drew away, Sam smiled at her.

'Since I first saw you again,' he began. 'I wanted to, I was wondering if, would you like, come out with me sometime? Just us.'

'Like on a date?'

'Like on a date,' Sam said smiling.

'Of course.'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

He watched in horror from the shadows by the roof door as they kissed again and Sam spun her round. When Sam first kissed her, he was ready to run to her aid, but was halted when she kissed him back. She betrayed him! She had denied that there was anything between them but friendship. How could she say that? A little longer and she might just have fallen in love which him. If only that boy hadn't been there! He thought that she shared his passion for music, he thought that she was passionate about him. If only he hadn't shouted at her for looking at his sketchbook. He could have taken if away from her gently. She had seen inside his mind. She had seen the nightmares that haunted him. He could have shown his kind side, not the monster. It wouldn't have made any difference. Who could love someone who had these images flash through his mind? His heart swelled with anger. How dare she lead him on! How dare she reject him after everything he had done for her! She didn't like the fact that he had helped her in rehearsal by getting rid of Jenna. She was not grateful at all. Maybe pushing Paul down the stairs was unnecessary but the boy was trying to punish him for the trick that he played on Jenna. Well, it had been an unfortunate accident he could say. Paul had slipped and fallen. But would she believe him? Would it matter now? He couldn't watch any more. He turned away from the couple and left the roof.  
...

**Author's notes: **Now don't all kill me... yes Sam and Ali. Dun Dun Dun. But you guys don't seriously think that Jeremy will take this news lying down do you?


	6. Masquerade

Hello again. So Ali and Sam... were you surprised? He He He (slight chuckle turns into manical phantom-esq laugh) Anyway. Thank you for your undying support for my writing... please keep on reviewing.

**Madamoiselle P: **Well I did warn you that they acted like their characters...  
Anyway, you're absolutly right that Jeremy has an anger management problem but that's the Erik in him. Ali may have once been drawn to him, but things distracted her (i.e. Sam) but don't think that Jeremy's going to give up just like that. In the future we get to see a lot more phantom features in him...

**Kerrie-A: **Yeah no-one likes Jenna... well they're not meant to...

**Terpintine Mind: **But that's the thing that's so special about Jeremy. He does act so worldly as the Phantom. That's why he is so different to everybody else.

Enjoy my little angels of music...

Maska (M.G)...I really need a life...

Ah yes, just reminding you that I don't own POTO. As I have stated before I own a copy of London Cast Recording of Phantom... where would I be without Mr. Crawford's voice to sing Music of the Night to me? How did I live before I bought it?

**6. Masquerade**

Six weeks past of stressful rehearsals which became more and more intense as they entered the last week before the production. Debbie complained bitterly about Mrs. Sinell and her stick. Debbie, as she was playing Meg, had more ballet to learn than anybody else and had to be taken aside and tutored privately. Ali and Sam, although they both liked Debbie very much, often used her absence to have time alone together. This was not easy at rehearsals as at most points at least one of them was on stage and Ali had begged Sam to keep their relationship a secret. The only person that knew was Debbie who, as it had turned out, had first suggested to Sam that he took her onto the roof to see the view. Sam did not particularly understand why she wanted to keep them secret. Every time that he protested to Ali, she silenced him with a kiss. He was completely dedicated to her and would practically do anything that she said.

Ali had personal reasons for not wanting her relationship with Sam to become public knowledge. Quite apart from being gossiped about constantly by the cast and having to endure Jenna's snide comments, she was worried about how Jeremy would react to the news. He had seemed to avoid her since the incident with his sketchbook and their singing practises had unexplainably stopped. Ali felt far to embarrassed to ask Jeremy if he would restart them, still feeling that he had not completely forgiven her. There was something else too. Ali felt some kind of deep down bond to Jeremy that she had tried to squash. It was true that she loved Sam but she felt some kind of loyalty to the boy that had improved and developed her voice. He had once shown her passion with his touch and soothed her with his voice but now there was no magic. Anything sensual between Christine and the Phantom was purely acting.

As they met for their final week of rehearsals, Mr. Conclair told them that the set had been built in the theatre and they would now finish their rehearsals in there to 'get a feel for the stage'. The costumes were to be delivered the next couple of days so they could have a full dress rehearsal to get everything in order. Ali had to admit that when she first walked into the theatre, she was very impressed. A track seemed to have been laid down on the stage and several men were testing that the boat ran along it smoothly. A balcony had been set up along the back of the stage and there were platforms built to look like the boxes in the Opera Populaire.

'Well everybody, what do we think?' Mr. Conclair said.

'It's great,' Debbie said staring at the stage, intrigued at how the boat ran up and down the track by remote control. 'It looks just like the West End or Broadway stage.'

'Before we start rehearsing and the technical crew finishes off, I want to talk to you all. Everybody gather round,' Mr. Conclair said.

The cast shuffled to form some kind of semi-circle around the director.

'As you know, we are in our last week of rehearsals and next Friday we will stage our first performance.'

Ali gulped as she remembered how soon the production was.

'Well I thought that tomorrow, after the rehearsal, we could have a little party and sleepover right here in the theatre to help everybody relax. Then everybody will be here for rehearsal the next day.'

The cast shuffled awkwardly.

'I want everybody to have a costume. It's on Saturday and I hope that you can all come. We're going to have our own masquerade!'

Jenna stifled a snicker. Ali had to admit that she was having problems keeping a straight face. Mr. Conclair obviously thought himself incredibly cool and hip and no-body had the heart to tell him that going to a masquerade was not what the average teenager did on their Saturday night.

The cast scattered to get ready to run through Act One on the new stage. Debbie sat down next to Ali as the pair laced up their ballet shoes.

'A masquerade!' she giggled. 'What are you going to wear?'

'Who knows?' Ali replied.

'I think a shopping trip is in order,' Debbie said. 'We'll go after the rehearsal if that's not a problem.'

Ali confirmed that after rehearsal was alright for her. She sighed slightly as she remembered the time that she would stay behind with Jeremy and sing wishing that she had not been so stupid as to make him so angry. But that didn't matter, she had Sam now. As the music blared into the wings, Ali heard her cue and ran onstage with Debbie for the 'Hannibal' ballet sequence. Mr. Lamport seemed to have gathered together a small section of the orchestra that he had promised and they were very loud. Ali tried to concentrate on her dance instead of worrying if she would be heard above the music, especially when she realised that she was dancing out of step and Mrs. Sinell would probably be having words with her after the performance.

After the rehearsal, Debbie practically dragged Ali out of the door.

'Ali, wait!' Sam called after her

'She hasn't got any time to talk!' Debbie called back. 'Shopping, important, must go now, no boys!'

Ali mouthed an apology to him before being dragged around the corner.

Sam went back into the theatre to collect his things. As he turned to leave, he found Jeremy blocking the path.

'Excuse me,' he said coolly.

Sam had never spoken much to Jeremy. Most of their communication had come involuntarily through Ali.

'Of course Monsieur le Vicomte,' Jeremy sneered moving slightly aside so that Sam could pass.

As they met in the door, Sam turned towards Jeremy.

'You stay away from Ali,' he said threateningly. 'I know that you shouted at her and pushed her when she glanced at that stupid book of yours. If you ever harm her, I'll-' Sam faltered slightly

Jeremy took advantage of this

'You'll what exactly?'

'Just leave her alone, or watch your back' Sam said, pushing past the boy and stalking out of the theatre.

Jeremy watched him leave

'No, Sam, no. It is in fact you who should be watching your back,' he muttered to himself.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Insolent boy! How dare he threaten him! He was the only thing that stood between him and his angel. Once he was no longer around, she would come to him. She would sing for him. But how to do it? It had to be subtle. Performed in a certain way. He wished that he could really act like his character and fling a Pubjab Lasso around the Fop's neck. It would take careful planning. But she would once again come to him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

'Mr. Conclair's masquerade must have done wonders for this shop's business,' Ali commented looking through the costume rental shop.

She could see several members of the cast in there including Jenna and her cronies. The two shop assistants looked overwhelmed.

'Ali, what do you think of this?' Debbie called twirling around holding a Spanish flamenco dress against her.

'Whatever you want,' Ali replied. 'But I think that that dress will only suit someone with dark hair.'

Debbie sighed and put the dress on the rail, rolling her finger around her blonde hair. Almost automatically it was seized by Jenna who looked smugly at the pair as she held it up to her. Debbie pulled a face and walked away quickly, muttering something about not liking it anyway. Debbie continued to search through the rails of costumes while Ali stood against the wall trying not to look too bored. She had chosen her Italian renaissance dress 30 minutes ago. Looking around the room, she smiled weakly at Paul Lummel who looked away quickly. He had recovered well from his fall down the stairs and had no serious injury. He had told everybody that he had slipped and fallen but there were rumours flying around that he had been pushed. Paul had hardly spoken to Ali for the duration of rehearsals and she assumed that Jenna had forbidden him too. Ali began to wander around the shop again looking aimlessly at a large gorilla costume when she suddenly felt a hand slip around her wait and a voice whisper gently in her ear:

'Guess who?'

Ali turned round to see Sam standing behind her. Her bored expression turned into a bright smile. He leaned forward to kiss her but she backed away.

'Not here,' she whispered gesturing towards Jenna and her gang.

Sam sighed and backed away.

'Why don't you want anyone to know Ali?'

'We've been over this Sam. Please just wait until the time is right.'

'Ali, we've been going out for six weeks. It isn't a crime. What are you afraid of?'

'Please Sam,' she said, taking his hand and leading him outside. 'You've understand eventually.'

'What Ali? What's the problem? I promise you that I'll look after you.'

Ali pressed her lips to his and looked into his eyes.

'Please?' she whispered

Sam smiled back at her

'Alright. What are you wearing tomorrow night anyway?'

'Sam! It's a surprise,' Ali teased putting the bag containing her costume behind her back.

Sam put his arms around her to try and take the bag from her.

'Let me see Ali.'

'Why?'

'I'll dress to match.'

Ali grinned at him.

'I'll take you to the right place in the shop then,' she compromised, leading him through the door again.

As she led him over to the renaissance costumes she heard a voice calling to her.

'Ali! Ali! I think I've found the perfect costume!'

Ali looked at Debbie holding up a fairy costume.

'That's lovely Debbie,' she replied.

After Debbie paid for the costume hire she went over to where Ali was waiting and caught sight of Sam.

'Sam!' she exclaimed. 'You shouldn't be here. You can't see her until the night!'

Debbie grabbed Ali's hand and pulled her from the shop and down the street to her house.

After the rehearsal the next day, most of the cast rushed home to make themselves ready for the evening's masquerade. Ali went back to Debbie's house to get ready. Secretly she loved her beautiful dress. The warm red complemented her complexion and she loved the intricate gold pattern on her bodice. As Ali's costume was renaissance, it came with a mask, but Debbie had been running round for the past hour trying to find feathers and sequins to decorate her home-made mask with.

'Girls, we've got 5 minutes,' Debbie's dad called from the bottom of the stairs.

'Ali, do I look OK?' Debbie asked in a concerned voice. 'Should I have put my hair up?'

'Debbie, you look lovely. You'll be the belle of the ball.'

Debbie giggled.

'Only if you're not in the room. You look really pretty Ali.'

Ali smiled and the girls went downstairs.

The masquerade was held in the rehearsal room where the cast had first met. As Ali entered the room, she glanced around for Sam. She was slightly annoyed by the fact that he didn't seem to be there yet so followed Debbie to the drinks table and helped herself to a glass of orange juice. She got a slight shock when a skeleton jumped out at her from behind the drinks table but as it removed its head, she could see that it was Mr. Conclair.

'Ali, Debbie, having a good time?'

'Yes thanks,' Debbie replied.

'Well, will you look at that? Mr. Lamport has come in the same costume as me! Well if you'll excuse me girls,' Mr Conclair said in a highly affronted voice stalking towards Mr. Lamport.

Ali suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and was spun around. She ended up looking into the eyes of a boy who had the top half of his face covered by an ornate mask. He too was also wearing a renaissance costume and smiling at her.

'You look beautiful,' he whispered.

Ali smiled at the boy she knew to be Sam.

'You look handsome,' she replied.

'My lady,' he said offering his hand

Ali giggled before turning to her friend.

'Debbie, I'm going to dance. I'll see you later.'

Debbie nodded and Sam led Ali to the dance floor. They were indeed a fitting couple, both looking dignified and refined.

Jenna made her entrance as big as possible, catching the light with the number of sequins and replica diamonds sewn onto her dress. She glided onto the dance floor, seeming to 'accidentally' knock Ali out of the way. Sam looked as if he was about to make a comment to her but Ali shook her head and pulled him away.

'What's she meant to be anyway?' Sam asked glaring at Jenna.

'An angel I suppose,' Ali replied looking at the feathery wings that protruded from her back.

'Angel of what?'

Jenna opened her mouth and started to sing loudly with the song that was being played. Both Ali and Sam stared at her stunned.

'Um, music?' Ali suggested

The pair was silent for a moment before breaking into hysterical laughter.

They danced for a little longer trying not to laugh too much at Jenna's obvious attempts to get attention.

'Sam, I'm going to make sure that Debbie's alright. I'll come back in a minute,' Ali said to her boyfriend.

'Shall I come with you?' he asked

'No, don't worry.'

Ali left the dance floor and wandered around the hall trying to spot her friend. Unsuccessful, she went to the drinks table to refresh herself. She found herself standing next a tall boy. She only had to look at him once to recognise him.

'Jeremy!' she cried

The boy turned to look at her

'You look nice,' he said blandly before falling silent.

'Jeremy, talk to me, please!' Ali begged

Jeremy had hardly spoken to her recently. He looked her in her pleading eyes with a slight sneer on his face.

'Go back to your boyfriend and leave me alone,' he said before turning his back on her.

'You know?' Ali gasped. 'How could you know?'

'My dear,' he replied turning to face her again. 'I know everything that goes on amongst the cast members. Don't fool yourself into believing that you can keep anything secret from me.'

Ali didn't know what to say. She looked at the floor completely shocked.

'Surprised? Don't worry Ali. Your secret is safe with me.'

Ali still said nothing.

'What wrong Ali? Got nothing to say?'

Jeremy took a step closer to her and held her chin up towards him.

'You betrayed me,' he whispered in her ear. 'But don't worry, we will sing together again.'

With those words Jeremy chuckled and walked away, leaving Ali completely stunned. She felt Sam approach her from behind.

'Are you alright?' he asked

Ali looked up at him.

'Ye-Yes. I'm going to sit down for a bit. I hope that you don't mind.'

Sam shook his head

'Of course not. What's wrong?'

Ali shook her head.

'Nothing.'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

He watched as the boy put an arm around her and led her away. Maybe he had been a little harsh towards her but she had to understand what she had done to him. How much she had hurt him. Then she would come to him. How beautiful she looked tonight! How he wanted her for himself! He hated the way that the Fop looked at her and touched her but he would have to be patient. His time would come and he would claim her as his own.


	7. Come to me Angel of Music

Hello again everybody ... Only one reviewer for the last chapter. Well it wasn't a very good one. This one is a little shorter because I felt that I'm dragging my chapters out a bit.

**Kerrie-A: **I'm very happy that you like this. I do have to warn you though, I may not be updating as often now because my Mum is going on all the time about how I should be revising for my exams rather than writing. I promise that I'll do my best...

This is a slightly more dramatic one. High time for Jeremy and Sam to clash don't you think?  
Oh... The Pha-a-a-ntom of the Opera is there inside my mind. Literally. I'm listening to it now. Oh, Music of the Night is starting. Night time sharpens... sorry. I can't get over the genius of ALW's music and Michael Crawford's voice. It's so relaxing...anyway.  
Enjoy

Maska (M.K)

OK, OK, I still don't own POTO. You don't have to rub it in everytime I update...

**7. Come to me Angel of Music**

The night came to an end and the cast settled down in their sleeping bags on the rehearsal room floor. Ali hadn't seen Jeremy since he had spoken to her during the party and for this she was sincerely grateful. She lay between Sam and Debbie, Sam's protective arm over her. Two hours passed and the cast were asleep except for Ali who was gazing at the ceiling. Ali turned over onto her side, willing her body to relax and sleep to take hold of her. It seemed impossible with Billy's snoring from across the room. He had taken his position next to Jenna who seemed to have taken a liking to him. Well at least the people who play Piangi and Carlotta get on, Ali thought. That was more than she could say for the Phantom and Christine.

Billy's snoring was really starting to annoy Ali. She wriggled out of her sleeping bag, lifting Sam's arm off her and decided to go for a walk to relax and clear her mind. She opened the door and walked outside into the darkness.

Ali walked amongst the trees until she came to a large oak. She looked into the thick branches smiling. Her father used to love oak trees. He had tried to grow one in the garden when he was alive but the sapling had died after a frosty winter. He had resorted to growing bonsai oaks in small pots that grew no taller than Ali's knee. Ali picked a leaf from the tree and held it close to her heart as she remembered when her father had first taught her to recognise an oak tree by the curvature of the leaves. Memories of the 'Get Well Soon' card that she had made her father when he was in hospital flashed through her mind. She was only 10 at the time and full of confidence that her father would make a full recovery from his cancer. Unfortunately his cancer was so advanced that by the time that it had been identified, the man was beyond recovery. Ali hadn't understood that then.

'If only you could see me now,' Ali said aloud to herself. 'I'm in a musical Dad. It's 'The Phantom of the Opera'. That was one of your favourites. I can sing the songs now, all that vocal training finally paid off. And Sam's in it too. Do you remember Sam? I used to play with him at rehearsals, he was Thomas' nephew. He's playing Raoul. And I'm Christine. Did I mention that Dad? I got a lead role. My voice is so much better than my instrument playing, I'll tell you that now. You would probably be embarrassed of me and my incapability to play the violin. Listening to you was so much better than practising the violin. I don't know anybody who can play an instrument like you. Except perhaps Jeremy. He's the Phantom of the Opera Dad. He has a beautiful, haunting voice and can play the piano so elegantly. But Dad, I did a bad thing. I betrayed his trust. I pried into his inner mind, and saw his inner disfigurements, and now like you, the last bit of music in my life has gone!'

Ali grew more and more hysterical and she fell to her knees, buried her head in her hands and made no attempt to stop the tears that leaked from her eyes. Her father was gone. Her father had been gone for 6 years but she still missed him deeply. She had never really got over his death.

Suddenly Ali heard the crunch of twigs behind her and raised her tear-stained face to see who was there. To her surprise, she saw Jeremy dressed completely in black with a long black coat and gloved hands. The moon shone out from behind him, lighting his face so to look like he was wearing a mask.

'Why do you cry my angel?' he asked gently

'It's nothing,' Ali muttered, wiping the moisture from her eyes

Jeremy walked up to her and crouched beside her, gently wiping away a tear that had spilled down her cheek. Ali looked into his eyes and saw nothing but compassion and kindness.

'You know that you can trust me,' he whispered in his intoxicating voice. 'The music in your life will never leave.'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

He listened as Ali recited the tale of the death of her father. Her story was not new to him; he had heard her speak to herself as he had been watching her for sometime. His heart jumped as she buried her face into his chest in an attempt to stop the tears. She was vulnerable to him now. Her eyes showed all the vulnerability of a small child. He could steal her away at this moment. Take her from all thoughts of Sam and Debbie and everything that separated them. He once again had a hold over her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ali finished her story and let Jeremy hold her in a close embrace. His presence was soothing and made her feel calm and relaxed. She looked up into his handsome face and smiled at him. He stroked her cheek with his gloved hand and his fingers wandered round her neck and started to caress it. She closed her eyes and sighed gently. Jeremy smiled with a sense of victory and leaned forward slowly to kiss her. He was just about to touch her lips when a voice called suddenly from the darkness.

'Ali!' it shouted

Jeremy's eyes blazed angrily. Ali's eyes sprung open and she turned towards the voice.

'Sam?' she whispered

Ali saw Sam dashing around a tree.

'Ali!' he called again

She tried to move away from Jeremy but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him.

'Don't go to him,' he whispered. 'Stay with me.'

Ali tried to pull away again but was held still by Jeremy's vice-like grip

'Let her go!' Sam snarled at Jeremy.

'Congratulations, you found us,' Jeremy taunted. 'Has the boy come to win back his fair lady?'

'Jeremy, please,' Ali begged.

Jeremy pushed Ali aside and she ran to Sam, trying to stop him advancing angrily on Jeremy.

'Sam, leave it!'

'Ali get out of the way!'

Ali turned to try and plead with Jeremy but no words came out. As he advanced on Sam, she could see the same anger in his eyes that she had seen when she looked in his sketchbook. She knew that there could be no reasoning with him. There was nothing that she could do to stop a confrontation. Sam pushed her out of the way and as she hit the ground, Ali heard the unmistakable sound of a fistfight. She rolled over to see Jeremy holding Sam's shoulder and raining down punches on his face. Sam responded but hitting his assailant in the stomach, causing him to double over winded. He threw Jeremy to the ground and was about to deliver another blow to Jeremy when Ali leapt between them and caught Sam's arm.

'Stop it! Please! I don't want anyone hurt for my sake.'

'Ali! Move!' Sam said

'Please Sam,' Ali said softly to him. 'Leave him, for me.'

Sam gazed into her eyes and slowly dropped his arm. Ali smiled at him gratefully. Annoyed, Sam took her hand and led her quickly away towards the theatre, leaving Jeremy on the ground, glaring at him. He rolled onto his back, furious that Ali had rejected him and Sam had beaten him.

'Let it be war upon you both!' he muttered before rising to his feet.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Stupid boy! He had been so close to claiming her and now the Fop had ruined it all! He would never be able take Ali for his own when her dear Raoul was hanging about her. She was far too good for him. But all was not lost. She would not let the boy strike him. She broke up the fight. She did not want to see him get hurt. His angel still cared for him and if he took the right steps, she may even come to him.


	8. Terrible thoughts

Don't kill me! I'm so sorry that this update has taken so long. Work's been piling on at the moment and I had to organise our leavers dinner which has taken up a LOT of time. Anyway, enough of my excuses, please accept my grovelling.

**Kerrie-A: **Glad that someone has a mother like mine!

**Strange Girl: **Aww...another Jeremy fan! Does anbody on this site like Sam by any chance? I'm a bit of a theatre geek, I love my musicals. Is the producers any good? I really want to see it...

**Madamoiselle P: **Wow! Double review! Do you like Sam at all? He's not that bad is he? But I agree that I would have anyone like Jeremy. I wish guys like him existed. Oh yeah, the six weeks thing. It's just that it would be ridiculous if it was six months like in the musical. And besides six weeks is possible. I was going out with my boyfriend for eight...before he dumped me... evil shmooy, ahem never mind.

OK compared to last chapter, this one is pretty uneventful. It's mainly about what Ali is thinking, stuck between two guys fighting over her.  
Enjoy my little angels

Maska (M.K)

P.S. If anyone has ideas for future chapters, please let me know or you will have HUGE gaps between updates as I get over my writers block.

**7. Terrible thoughts**

The cast was woken early the next morning by Mr. Conclair who had provided each of them with a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice. Neither Sam or Ali spoke of the night's events to Debbie who talked happily about how much she had enjoyed the party the night before and how well she had slept. Ali had cleaned Sam cuts and he told Debbie that he had been hit in the face by a door. The tiredness was apparent on both Ali and Sam's faces but both of them tried to continue as if they had slept as well as the others. Jeremy sat at the opposite end of the room in the corner glaring at Sam, slowly stirring his cereal. Ali could sense the tension between both the boys. Neither was eating, just throwing the other the evilest looks that they could manage. Ali sat awkwardly between them, determined to stop any future confrontations that may erupt over her.

After breakfast ended and the hall was cleared up, the cast progressed through to the main theatre where they were to have their first dress rehearsal. The costume hire company had just arrived and everybody helped unload the costumes from the van and hang them on the rails behind the stage. There was a lot a exited chatter as everybody found their costume and headed to their allocated dressing room to try them on. Ali found, to her delight, that everything fitted perfectly and as she twirled around she felt in character. Mrs. Sinell's voice barked that the run through would commence in five minutes. Ali changed into her first costume and walked out of the dressing room to the wings. She smiled at Debbie who greeted her. Ali peered onto stage so she could just see Sam in a wheelchair. His Raoul costume was obviously underneath the blanket and large coat that he wore and his blonde hair was hidden underneath a grey wig.

As the Overture started, Ali was completely taken aback by the sheer volume of noise that had been produced by the orchestra. It was a far cry from singing with Mr. Lamport's piano. Ali was sincerely grateful for the tiny microphone that was clipped to her costume that would help her be heard above the noise. She took a deep breath and ran onstage at her cue, completely her routine perfectly. When Sam entered, he smiled at her gently, causing her to blush and turn away on the fear that Mr. Conclair would notice. He looked very fetching in his Raoul costume now he had discarded the blanket and grey wig. The rehearsal progressed to the scene in Christine's dressing room. Sam held her tightly all through 'Little Lottie' and looked unhappy to leave the stage afterwards. Ali knew this was because Jeremy would enter, and Jeremy would touch her in a way that made Sam writhe with jealously. She gave her boyfriend's hand an affectionate squeeze and he left the stage grudgingly. Jeremy's voice started to boom from the wings. Despite the mixed feelings of fear and respect that she had for Jeremy, his singing never ceased to amaze her and enthral her. She tried to block Jeremy from her mind but the second that he took her hand, Ali could slowly feel herself slipping under his power once again.

'Think of Sam, think of Sam!' she urged herself as she sat in the boat that ran along a track on the stage.

She raised her eyes to look into her phantom's face. He looked just like the Phantom of the Opera, the way his dark hair was slicked back from his face, his perfectly ironed suit and that mask which glistened in the light.

'Think of Sam!' Ali told herself once again as Jeremy began to stroke her neck as he plunged into 'Music of the Night'.

His touch was very sensual and Ali had to fight the temptation to turn around and kiss him.

'Think of Sam!' she screamed inside. 'You're with Sam aren't you? Why are you thinking this way about another boy?'

Ali sighed as Jeremy ran his hands down her arms gently.

'Why is he doing this to me?' Ali cried silently. 'Why is he torturing me so? Revenge for last night?'

The song passed in a blur. As Jeremy revealed the wax model of Christine to her, it was not hard for Ali to look amazed. Whoever had sculpted it had made it look just like her. She stood staring at it for so long that it took Jeremy to put his hand on her shoulder to remind her that she was supposed to faint.

During the interval, the cast were given a thirty minute break. Jeremy was nowhere to be seen and even if he was around, Sam's arm around her waist would have stopped her going to him. She was lost in a world of her own and only brought back to reality when Sam guided her into an empty room and gently lifted her chin towards him.

'Are you alright?' he asked kindly

Ali smiled weakly.

'Of course.'

Sam saw straight through her facade but thankfully interpreted her thoughts incorrectly.

'You know that you're safe with me don't you Ali? You know that I won't let him harm you.'

Ali turned her face away from him.

'Ali,' Sam said pleadingly. ' Trust me.'

Ali smiled up at him and placed a gentle kiss upon his lips.

'I trust you,' she replied.

What had she been thinking? How could she have ever had thoughts towards Jeremy when she was so happy with Sam? He looked out for her and he would protect her wherever she went but there was one place that she was not safe. That was the stage. That was when Jeremy sung to her and touched her. That was when Sam was not with her. That was when she was alone. That was when she could not control her terrible, disloyal thoughts.

Sam cupped Ali's face and leaned down to kiss her. She kissed him back feeling safe in his arms. Suddenly Debbie walked into the quiet room when the couple had been alone. She gave a little squeak and backed out again. Ali turned to the door and flung it open to reveal her very red faced, embarrassed friend.

'I'm sorry! I'm sorry!' she cried. 'I didn't know that you were in there!'

Ali couldn't help but giggle at her friend's outburst.

'It's alright Debbie. How could you have known?' Ali asked consolingly.

Sam followed out of the room and smiled at Debbie

'So you caught us?' he grinned.

Debbie nodded sheepishly, muttering something about the fact that she should go.

Debbie, don't be silly!' Ali said. 'Come on, let's go to the café for our last 20 minutes and get a coffee of something.'

The trio traipsed over to the theatre café that was practically deserted. Sam insisted on paying for everybody's coffees although he really only wanted to buy something for Ali and out of politeness had paid for Debbie's too. The friends sat down by the window, sipping their drinks.

'I'm scared,' Debbie suddenly said

Ali and Sam turned to look at her with a confused expression on their faces.

'Of what?' Sam said quickly. The last time he had heard a person tell him that they were afraid, it had been Ali telling him about her experience with Jeremy.

'What if I mess up the performance? What if I forget my words?' Debbie said. 'I know that you guys have more to learn than me but I'm really scared. And if I perform at least one wrong step in by ballet, Sinell will kill me.'

Ali and Sam laughed at Debbie's apparent stage fright.

'Don't worry Debbie,' Ali said gently. 'Just close your eyes, take a deep breath and relax. Clear your mind, let the music and your personal performance consume you.'

'Ali, that was profound,' Sam said. 'Where did you hear that?'

'I- I don't know,' she replied in no more than a whisper.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

He smiled from the shadows where he watched her calm her friend with his words. Words that he had once spoken to her at one of their distant singing lessons. Ali knew where she had heard this advice, she knew that she quoted him. She only had to lie to that boy to control him. He had not lost her forever, he knew that. He knew by the way that she had responded to his touch. He knew by the way that she had drifted off into a world of her own throughout the day. Her thoughts were full of him. They had to be. Why shouldn't they be?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Their cups were barely dry when Mrs. Sinell appeared in the café, horrified that they should have been drinking coffee in their costumes. After giving a long lecture about how the theatre would loose the deposit on the costumes if they were damaged in any way, she marched them back through to the theatre hall where, to the delight of Jenna, they were told, in front of everybody about how they should think more about their actions. For the remainder of the break, Jenna walked up and down in front of Ali making snide comments.

'Ali, would you like some coffee? Oh no! I dropped it! Your costume is ruined!'

In the end, Jenna had annoyed Ali so much that she got her revenge by offering her water bottle to the girl.

'Water Jenna? Oh, I hope you don't mind the added salt.'

Jenna glared at her and stalked off, while Ali received a pat on the back from Debbie, a laugh from Sam, and a quiet voice whispering:

'Bravi!'

Ali looked around for the voice, but the owner was nowhere to be seen and Sam and Debbie hadn't seemed to notice it. She swallowed, her eyes darting round the room for Jeremy and was very grateful for signal to get changed into masquerade costumes so the run through of Act Two could start.

The masquerade scene was not so good. The girls found it incredibly hard to dance in their large skirts and the movement was very slowed as a result. Everybody could hear the disapproving noises from Mrs. Sinell and knew that after the run through, this scene would been rehearsed countless times to get it right. Jeremy created quite a stir in his Red Death costume. His stage presence was astounding. Ali stared at him, her eyes wide with amazement.

'He really is the Phantom of the Opera,' she thought as he beckoned her.

His fingers ran down her neck gently. Ali sighed, savouring his touch.

'No!' she found herself screaming. 'Sam's right behind you!'

Ali forced her eyes to open again. She could see Jeremy's eyes narrow beneath the mask.

'Your chains are still mine. You will sing for me!' he snarled, snatching the ring and pulling the chain from around her neck.

It came off with a click and Jeremy disappeared in a puff of smoke through the trap door. Sam ran up to her as Raoul and embraced her protectively. Ali clutched him gratefully. Every time Jeremy touched her, she seemed to forget Sam. Every time Sam touched her, she seemed to forget Jeremy. Ali let Sam lead her off the stage resolving that Sam was the most important of the two to her. Jeremy had power over her but that was not what she wanted from a relationship. Sam would keep her safe.


	9. Sam's family

Hello everybody! I yet again feel obliged to warn you that I am having BAD writers block at the moment... suggestions for the future would be much appreciated.

**AMLisdabomb: **Yay! New reviewer! I'm very happy that you like this. Jeremy's not supposed to come off as oldish so I'll stop using 'my dears' if that's what he sounds like. (Hangs head in shame) I thought it made him sound cool... but this is what reviewers are here for!

**Madamoiselle P: **Thanks for the compliment...interesting compliment. We don't need stupid boys anyway... except maybe Jeremy...ahem. Ali may be somwhat swooning but she's not going to admit that to herself is she? Think of Sam, think of Sam...

**Strange Girl: **Happy Sunday! I'm going to persuade Mum that she does want to take me to see the Producers. It looks great! Anyway, I get what you mean about safe Sam, but is Ali one to walk on the dangerous side?

**Kerrie-A: **I'm not offended at all. I'm interested to hear what people think of Sam as no-one said much before. This is a QUICK update (Maska grins smugly). Ah, you all gave me such good reviews so I thought that I'd update quickly. It does mean that you'll wait a while for the next chapter though...  
And who needs boys?

Thank you everybody who gave me feedback on Sam. It seems everybody here is a Jeremy fan. Keep reviewing my lovely reviewers... Jeremy loves you all... amost as much as Ali...and that's a compliment.

Enough of my bizarre rantings. You probably want to read the phic. Well this one's a little different. Ali goes to meet Sam's family. I have been reading Leroux and randomly decided to chuck elements of him in. And Tribloomer said that she wanted some other characters...enter Adam, Sam older brother!

Enjoy

Maska (M.K)

ALRIGHT...I don't own Phantom of the Opera. I can't even play the music. Ah well, must be content with listening to Micheal Crawford and his beautiful haunting voice.

Eek...Mum and brother having row! Better go

**9. Sam's family**

Ali was thankful that she managed to avoid Jeremy for most of the remainder of the rehearsal. She had managed to control her thoughts about Jeremy all the way through 'Point of No Return' by scolding herself for being so disloyal to Sam. In the 'Down Once More' sequence, she kissed Jeremy trying to imagine that it was Sam. She could sense Sam's furious thoughts and his jealous glares and Jeremy continued to infuriate him by giving him a sly smile and kissing Ali again. Apart from those incidences, Ali had no more dealings with her phantom and left the rehearsal quickly after it finished.

Later that evening, she went to Sam's house on his request to meet his family. His parents were very welcoming to her and made her feel exactly like she was at home. Ali tried to be as helpful as possible by offering to help prepare dinner but Sam's parents would not hear of it and, feeling very guilty, went up to his room instead. It was large and spacious with a high bed against the wall and posters of his favourite bands covering parts of the cream paint.

Sam turned around to face her, slipped his arms around her waist and leaned down to kiss her. She returned the kiss happily as he stroked her hair.

'What's up Ali? You haven't been yourself today,' Sam asked her gently

'I haven't?' Ali replied brightly cursing herself for making her wandering mind so obvious. 'I guess I'm just tired,' she lied.

Sam accepted her answer and turned on his TV flicking through the channels aimlessly.

'Anything appeal to you?' he asked Ali.

She shook her head as Sam left the channel on a quiz show programme in which a heavily made up woman was answering questions about films. Suddenly the doorbell sounded.

'That will probably be my brother. I really want you to meet him.'

Ali nodded and let Sam lead her down the stairs. Sam's brother was at least 5 years older than him but had the same blonde hair that flopped onto his face. He was tall but his distinctive feature was his deep brown eyes that Sam had not inherited. By the way that Sam flung his arms around him, it was obvious that the siblings were close. Ali felt awkward and stayed back against the wall trying to make herself inconspicuous. Sam's brother greeted his parents, completely obvious to Ali's presence.

'Adam I want you to meet someone. This is my girlfriend Ali. Ali, this is Adam.'

Sam guided his girlfriend forward. Adam held his hand out to Ali, looking at her curiously, who took it smiling.

'So this is the famous Ali,' Adam said a somewhat forced voice. 'Sam's told me about you.'

'Oh, good things I hope,' Ali replied nervously.

She did not like the way that Adam eyed her up and down suspiciously and was grateful when another figure appeared in the doorway that had been left ajar.

'Uncle Thomas!' Sam exclaimed.

Sam's uncle greeted the rest of the family. He was a short chubby man with a receding hairline and glasses that could hardly balance on his nose. He seemed very friendly and did not ignore Ali as Adam had.

'Now who's this that we have here?'

'Uncle Thomas this is Ali. Do you remember her from the music concerts? Ali Connia.'

'Well I never! Ali Connia! Luke's daughter?'

Ali nodded smiling.

'Well look at you my girl! How you've grown up! And how tall you've got! Still learning the violin?'

'No. I was awful at the violin. That was Dad's talent,' Ali replied.

'Ali's in the play with me,' Sam said.

'Are you really? And who are you in the play? It's the 'Phantom of the Opera', yes?' Thomas asked

'I'm Christine,' Ali replied quietly, flushing bright red.

'Well done you!' Thomas exclaimed. 'Good to see that you're still keeping the musical tradition running in your family. Especially since your father, um, passed away.'

Ali bowed her head.

'Well you're all grown up now,' Thomas added quickly. 'Look at you. You've got your father's eyes.'

Ali smiled at the man. It had been years since she's seen him and his turning up at Sam's was a surprise to her.

Ali spent quite a pleasant evening at Sam's. She ate dinner with the family and laughed and joked with Thomas and Sam's parents. It was only Adam who stayed silent, staring at her. He looked just like Sam when he had tried to recognise her on the first day of rehearsals. He reminded her of Jeremy, and the way that he would just sit and stare. After dinner, Sam walked Ali home.

'Your family's nice,' Ali said as they walked around the corner.

Sam grinned.

'They liked you, I could tell.'

'Adam doesn't say much,' Ali commented.

'It's not like him,' Sam said. 'Normally you can't make him shut up.'

'Oh,' Ali murmured. 'Did he not like me?'

Sam smiled at his girlfriend's worried expression.

'Relax,' he said soothingly. 'He loved you.'

Ali sighed as she reached the door of her house.

'I'll see you tomorrow Sam,' she said placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

Sam gazed at her for a moment and stepped towards her, placing his arms round her waist and bending down to kiss her neck.

'Sam!' she gasped quietly. 'My mother's in there!'

Sam pulled away reluctantly and kissed her hand. Ali gazed after him before she turned the key in the lock of her door and slipped inside.

When Sam got home, he went up to his bedroom to find Adam sitting in there listening to music.

'What are you doing in here Adam?' Sam said in an annoyed tone, turning off the CD player.

'Sam, this isn't easy for me but I have to warn you,' Adam said sombrely

'What are you talking about?'

'That girl of yours.'

'Ali?'

'Yes, Ali. She's bad news.'

Sam laughed at this accusation from his brother.

'Why do you think that?' Sam asked amused

'I've seen her type around before. They'll take you for a ride, take your money and then dump you when it suits them.'

'Ali wouldn't do that. We've been together for six weeks. If she was really like that, she would have dumped me by now,' Sam said confidently.

Suddenly he rounded on his brother suspiciously

'Why don't you like her?' Sam asked accusingly, 'You hardly spoke to her tonight. In fact I think that you were quite rude.'

'Dump her,' Adam said. 'Dump her then forget her. It'll be better for you.'

'How dare you say such things about her!' Sam almost shouted. 'You don't know her!'

'I know her enough!'

'Get out!' Sam cried not wanting to hear any more.

Adam's lip curled upwards.

'Fine,' he said calmly. 'But don't come crying to me when she's deceived and hurt you.'

Sam's brother left the room. Sam stared after him which a mixed look of shock and anger. How could Adam say things like that when he had only met Ali for an evening? How could he try and destroy Sam's happiness just like that? How could he? Was he jealous? No, Ali was far too young for him. Sam decided to sleep on the matter and hope that it went away. He may have been able to understand his brother's motives better if he had been the one that had received a mysterious anonymous letter. A letter that instructed Adam to split up the relationship between Sam and a certain girl or there would be dire consequences. A letter that came with a sketch of the girl in question. A pretty girl with wavy brown hair and dark eyes. Adam had not recognised the handwriting, but when he walked through the door, he had recognised the girl from the drawing. If Ali had been shown this drawing, she would have recognised it as one of Jeremy's.


	10. Two sides of Jeremy

Fondest greetings to you all. Here I have another update... (sorry... )

**Angel of the Opera: **I'm very happy that you're enjoying it. Your phic, 'The Return' is also great...as if you can't tell by the list of reviews in my name...(blushes)

**AMLisdabomb: **(Your penname is hard to spell) Honestly I value your opinion...one person is very important y'know. I'm glad to like Sam... but Jeremy's cool...

**Madamoiselle P:** Ah well, it's true that Jeremy's getting desperate but he has been obssesed with Ali for AGES. Adam's mean it's true, but we can't have everybody being nice to Ali can we? Thank you again for your ideas, be sure to see them appearing soon...

**Kerrie-A: **Don't worry, I have no social life either. I like smug looks... where do you think Jeremy gets them from...ahem. I don't think anybody likes Adam but the question is, will he be successful?

**MagickAlianne: **New reviewer:) I'm very happy that you like this. I am updating as instructed. I'm looking forward to your update...

Yes anyway... This chapter is not going to feature Adam, but he'll be cropping up again very soon...  
Ali is trying very hard to not fall under Jeremy's spell but can she succeed? That temper of Jeremy's hasn't disappeared you know...  
Enjoy

Maska (M.K)

I don't own POTO. Are you happy ALW? Are you? Can't you just give me POTO and be happy with the ten million other musicals your company owns? Fine don't then.

(Goes off to sulk...listens to Micheal Crawford...becomes instantly relaxed and sits down at computer again)

**10. Two sides of Jeremy**

Sam had not spoken to his brother since the incident the night before and had stormed off in the morning to the theatre in a temper. He snapped at Debbie aggressively as she greeted him and stalked off to his dressing room. Debbie was very much taken aback by her friend's outburst and sat in the corner on her own trying to work out what was wrong with him. When Ali arrived she saw her friend sitting alone, fiddling with the cords on her costume, went over to her concerned.

'Debbie what's up? Nervous about tomorrow?'

'The play's tomorrow! Why did you have to remind me?' Debbie groaned putting her head in her hands. 'What's wrong with Sam?' she added.

Ali looked surprised

'What is wrong with Sam? I haven't seen him yet.'

'He just came in here in a really bad temper, snapped at me and I think that he went to his dressing room.'

Ali's thoughts snapped immediately to Jeremy. Where was he? Had they had another fight?

'I'm going to see if he's OK,' Ali muttered as she ran off towards the dressing rooms.

Ali went to the dressing rooms quickly and in her hurry to get to Sam, didn't look where she was going properly. When she came to the door, she only gave a quick knock before flinging the door open. The person before her was not Sam, it was Jeremy, standing before his mirror, his shirt hanging on a coat hanger and completely topless. Ali gasped and froze on the spot, half embarrassed, half admiring. Jeremy, also quite surprised, cocked his eyebrow at her.

'Ali,' he said simply.

Ali kept staring at him until she came to her senses.

'I- I'm so sorry. I thought that this was-'

Her words trailed off under Jeremy's piercing stare

'Sorry,' she whispered again turning to leave.

Jeremy reached the door as she did, pushing it shut as her fingers brushed the door handle.

'Don't be so sorry,' he whispered gently brushing her hair out of her face.

Ali diverted her eyes from Jeremy's face to the floor.

'Excuse me,' she choked

Jeremy viewed her with a slight smirk on his lips.

'Going so soon?' he murmured seductively into her ear.

'No,' Ali whispered back. 'Yes,' she added quickly afterwards. 'I am going.'

'You don't have to.'

'I have to get changed,' Ali replied trying to sound sure of herself.

Jeremy stood smirking at her. Suddenly Ali pulled at the door handle but Jeremy pushed it shut again.

'Let me out!' Ali said loudly.

Jeremy suddenly moved and pushed her against the wall, pinning her wrists either side of her head. Ali could not retaliate as Jeremy's strength far exceeded her own.

'What if I refused,' Jeremy whispered, his face close to hers.

'I would scream,' Ali said, trying to sound assertive but conscience that her voice was wobbling.

'Would you?'

'Let me out Jeremy!'

'Don't you like feeling trapped?' he said smoothly, increasing the pressure on her wrists.

'Please get off me!' Ali cried, aware of how pathetic she sounded.

Jeremy smiled, released her wrists and opened the door. Ali walked out quickly, her should brushing gently across Jeremy's smooth chest, telling herself that she could not afford to be alone with Jeremy again or she may do something that she would regret. After leaning against the wall outside Jeremy's dressing room for a moment to catch her breath, she went straight to Sam's dressing room where he had slightly cooled off.

'Ali!' he said. 'Why aren't you changed?'

Ali said nothing but flung her arms around Sam, burying her face into his jacket.

'What's wrong?'

Ali thought about telling him about her brush with Jeremy but decided against it.

'Nothing,' she lied. 'I wanted a hug.'

Sam's strong arms held her firmly and she looked up and smiled.

'Five minutes!' Mrs. Sinell's voice rang from outside.

'I have to get changed,' Ali said, detaching herself from Sam and leaving his dressing room.

The rehearsal ran well. Few mistakes were made and 'Masquerade', although still not perfect to Mrs. Sinell's annoyance, was acceptable. After the morning run through had taken place. Mr. Conclair introduced a small man in his early 40's with a receding hairline.

'This is Fred Tresson, a photographer from the local paper. We're going to stage a few scenes for him so he can send the pictures to be published in the local paper. How would you like the cast Mr. Tresson?'

'Well if you can stage each of the scenes, I'll photograph each one.'

As the run through started, there was frantic changing backstage to get into the relevant costume. The photographer seemed like a bit of a perfectionist and liked to have everybody standing in fixed positions. When they got to the Phantom's underground layer scene, Mr. Tresson was very keen to shoot the Phantom and Christine from every possible angle. Ali tried hard not to look too uncomfortable as Jeremy wrapped his arm around her neck and caressed her cheek with his delicate sensuous touch. By the end of the scene photographs, Mr. Tresson wanted some publicity shots and called for Ali, Sam and Jeremy on stage once more.

'OK, Raoul and Christine, face each other and hold hands. Both hands. Perfect. Now Phantom, if you put your hands on Christine's shoulders. Brilliant. Now all of you turn your head to look at me. That's lovely. Raoul, Christine, let's have you a little more scared. Phantom, a little more smug. Brilliant. OK, that'll do.'

After Ali had changed out of her costume for lunch, she found Sam apologising to Debbie for snapping at her. Since none of them were in the mood for a large meal, they went to the theatre café for a drink and cake. Ali was surprised that Debbie did not opt for her favourite chocolate fudge cake but a small fruit salad.

'Are you dieting or something?' Ali asked.

'After the performance, I'm going to take up ballet. Mrs. Sinell said that I could be really good if I trained.'

Ali smiled as she remembered the moaning and the whining that she had put up with from Debbie about ballet and how she hated it. A gruelling few weeks with Sinell had suddenly seemed to make her enjoy the dance and praise from Sinell was very rare and certainly worth something.

After lunch the cast assembled once more in the theatre.

'As you know the performance is tomorrow!' Mr Conclair said. 'And I'm very impressed. You've all worked really hard but there are a couple of things that I want to brush over because they're not perfect yet. The letter scene for one. And Jeremy, Ali, where has that passion gone that you had in 'Point of No Return'? I think that what we're going to do first is I'll watch the letter scene, then we'll do 'Point of No Return'. Everybody in the letter scene on stage then.'

Sam winced as he left Ali reluctantly made his way slowly onto stage, glaring at Jeremy who was watching him passively. Ali smiled weakly at Sam, telling herself that Jeremy wouldn't try anything in front of the whole cast and she would be alright if she sat in the theatre. However, this was not to be. Mr, Conclair asked her to do the one thing that she was trying to avoid.

'Ali, go with Jeremy into the foyer and practise 'Point of No Return'. I'm afraid that you'll have to go without music.'

Ali could do nothing but nod and follow Jeremy out of the theatre and Sam could do nothing but stand onstage and watch helplessly as his enemy led his girlfriend out of his sight.

Outside the main theatre, Jeremy closed the door to block out Jenna's voice.

'Your performance wasn't very good today,' he said simply, turning to face her.

Ali was taken aback.

'Maybe that's because I'm terrified of what you're going to do when I'm alone with you,' Ali replied viciously.

The words were out before she knew it and she clapped her hand to her mouth in shock. Jeremy stared at her stunned for a moment before his eyes blazed. He walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders, shaking the girl as if she were a rag doll.

'I frighten you do I?' he snarled. 'You're scared to be alone with me are you? Well let's think why that might be Ali. You were never scared of me until you looked in my sketchbook. Something that I specifically asked you not to do! You weren't scared of me until that Fop of a boyfriend started pouring ideas into your head!'

'I'm scared of you because you beat up my boyfriend! I'm scared of you because everywhere I go, you're in my shadow! I'm scared of you because you can't control your temper!' Ali practically screamed back.

Jeremy released Ali and walked a few paces away from her.

'What do you expect Ali?' he said quietly. 'You've seen what goes on in my head. You've seen the images that haunt me when I sleep. Of course I have a short temper because I'm being eaten from the inside!'

Ali stared at Jeremy's back with an overwhelming pang of guilt in her heart.

'I'm sorry,' Ali whispered.

'I don't need your pity,' Jeremy snarled. 'I don't need anyone. Let's practise this song then.'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The song had no passion in it. He could sense that there was too much tension for them to fool anybody that Don Juan was seducing Aminta. He watched her sadly as she walked away from him to go back into the theatre. His heart was crying for her to come back. He had been too harsh to her. Damn his cursed mind! She would like him if he could control his dreams. They were getting worse now, eating away at him. Ali was the only person who could save him from them. The time had come to force her to come to him.


	11. Adam's secret and Jeremy's deception

Happy Easter! And finally I can eat chocolate! Hooray! (Gave up for lent)...So many reviews (grins ecstatically)I love you people...

**Kerrie-A: **I do my best to update quickly... just for you. Having a job's not that bad...I need one, I have no money (not in a literal sense obviously)

**StrangeGirl: **Shake no longer my dear...shake no longer. Glad you like it :)

**Madamoiselle P: **Phantomish moment eh? Ah well would we expect anything less from Jeremy? Ali maybe a attracted to Jeremy...but she also likes Sam...what's a girl to do? The photographer was based on this annoying guy who came to do our school photos. Really annoying. That 'phantom look more smug' bit came out of my world of how I'd stage Phantom and promote it... Ah well. One of your ideas is in this chapter...

**AMLisdabomb: **Hey, thanks for the hint of how spell your name...makes it much easier. I hope that you had a good holiday. I'm glad that you like Jeremy but what makes you so sure Jeremy and Ali will hook up?

**LiTTleLoTTe1991: **I'm very happy you like this...very happy. I saw the show in London (because I'm English) so I'll take your word for it that it's a remote controlled boat on Broadway. It could very well of been remote controlled here too but the stage was covered in smoke at the time so I couldn't really see. And I wasn't really paying attention. Grr...I want to see Phantom again...curse ALW for making his tickets so expensive...

**AngeloftheOpera: **Update as requested...and in return you updated yours (get it? The Return?) Sorry, I have a habit for bad jokes...that one really was awful wasn't it?

**Emma-J-Riddle: **You like my writing (turns bright red) wow! But yours is brilliant...don't put yourself down. I love it!

Anyway, this sees the return of Adam and he hasn't stopped being mean. Well what would you expect from someone being blackmailed?  
Just to say Madamoiselle-P helped me out with ideas for this chapter so many thanks to her...

Maska (M.K)

I don't own Phantom yadda yadda...ALW in his multi-million Really Useful Theatre Company do with their expensive tickets...Grrr...lower the cost ALW! Damn you! Curse you!...don't sue (another awful joke)

**11. Adam's secret and Jeremy's deception**

Ali could hardly eat anything for breakfast as she was filled with nerves. Twelve hours from now, she would be standing in front of a full theatre, singing her heart out and praying that she wouldn't forget her words. After she left, Ali walked to the theatre via Sam's house. The door was answered by Adam, who looked less than happy to see her.

'Ali,' he said blandly. 'Looking for Sam I assume?'

Ali nodded.

'Well you'd better come in then hadn't you?'

Ali walked into the house under Adam's stare and as he closed the door, he called up the stairs:

'Sam, your girlfriend's here!'

Ali stood awkwardly in the hall, trying to notice the piercing stare that she received from Adam's blue eyes. Ali decided that she would make some conversation to break the tension.

'So how long are you back from University for?'

'A week,' Adam said. 'Why do you ask?'

'No reason,' Ali replied.

She could hold her curiosity in no longer.

'Adam, have I done something to offend you? Have I done something to upset you? Why don't you like me?'

Adam looked taken aback by her question and responded with a dark glare. He reminded Ali distinctly of Jeremy.

'I never said that I hated you. You just don't seem the type for Sam. I think that you're going to hurt him. He's my little brother and I look out for him. And look what a few months at university has done. Made him target to the likes of you!'

Ali's eyes widened in shock and surprise.

'What do you mean, the likes of me?' she asked, her voice trembling slightly.

'I mean gold diggers. You know who I mean. You saw Sam with a bit of cash and have decided to try and get in with him.'

Ali didn't know what to say. It was true that Sam's family were richer than hers. His house was far bigger. The rooms were far bigger. But it had never been an issue. It had never before even been mentioned.

'I like Sam for who he is Adam. I'm not like that! You don't even know me! Tell Sam that I'll see him later,' Ali said, her eyes filling with tears.

She walked out the door and closed it behind her, waiting until she had disappears round the corner until she allowed the tears that she had been fighting to spill down her cheeks. So that was what Adam thought of her! That was what Sam's family thought about her! She could never go back to his house again. Suddenly a terrible notion hit her. Was that what Sam thought of her?

When Sam came bouncing down the stairs, he was surprised that Ali was no-where in sight. His gaze fell on Adam.

'Where is she?' he asked.

Adam looked at him passively.

'She's gone.'

'What did you say to her?' Sam whispered, his voice full of venom.

'Stay away from her Sam. You know what she is as much as I do. She's tearing us apart.'

Sam shook his head in disbelief at his brother.

'The only thing that Ali has done is made me realise how much of a snob that you really are!' Sam shouted before bursting out of the door and running after his girlfriend.

He found Ali leaning against a lamp post, wiping her tears from her eyes. He approached her carefully.

'Is that what you think of me Sam? Is that what your family truly think about me?'

'No!' Sam said in a soothing voice. 'It's Adam. What did he say to you? I don't know what's happened to him while he's been away. He's got so hostile!'

Sam put his arm around Ali's shoulder and held her close.

'Don't cry Ali. You'll ruin your voice for tonight,' he said

Ali looked up at him with wide eyes. Saying something like that was not like Sam. That was like Jeremy.

'If you ruin your voice, our duet will get messed up and think about how that would look for me,' he grinned

Ali smiled. Back to the old Sam again. She had to put Jeremy out of her mind. Jeremy and that smooth chest that she had seen yesterday. She let Sam put his arm on her back and lead her towards the theatre.

The morning rehearsal was quite uneventful, despite the fact that everybody was overcome by nerves. Everybody, except perhaps Jeremy who showed no outward signs of nervousness and acted as he did every day. During lunch, Debbie decided to go over her dance again with Mrs. Sinell so Sam and Ali walked off together to the town, unaware that they were being watched by more than one pair of eyes.

Adam watched the couple bitterly from behind a tree. Sam had grown up while he had been away. Sam used to do everything that Adam told him. That had all changed now. Adam, bit his lip. How was he going to split the pair apart? Ali seemed like a nice enough girl, but he couldn't risk angering the voice. He watched as Ali and Sam walked into a café together.

'You're not doing very well are you?' a voice from above him said.

Adam looked up and saw a figure dressed in black sitting in the branch of a tree. It was impossible to see his face because his coat collar was up and he wore some kind of mask over his eyes.

'Who are you?' Adam asked, trying to sound firm.

The figure let out a chuckle.

'That is none of your concern. Your concern is to split up the relationship between Ali Connia and your brother.'

'This is my brother's chance for happiness! Why can't you just accept it?'

'I couldn't care less about your brother's happiness. I want this relationship broken up!'

'Why me? Why can't you just leave me alone? Why do you want my brother to hate me?'

'Don't be so self centred. This has nothing to do with you. It's your choice, your brother or your girlfriend. I know what you did Adam. How would Claire feel, knowing that you cheated on her with her best friend? Remember, I have the proof.'

Adam's mind flashed back the photograph that he had received of him kissing Helen. The thought of losing Claire was too much for him to bear. Anger swelled up inside him.

'You know what I think?' Adam shouted. 'I think that you're just desperate! You're jealous of Sam's relationship with Ali. I think that you want her for yourself!'

The figure paused and stared at Adam before whipping out his mobile phone.

'07768 943 276, that's Claire's number isn't it?'

'Alright!' Adam cried. 'Alright! I'll do my best!'

'Good,' the figure said. 'Don't disappoint me.'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

He waited until Adam had gone before he climbed down from the tree. Sam's brother was just as Foppish as he was. Adam would co-operate though. Unfortunately Adam had worked out his real motives for wanting Sam and Ali apart. Maybe he was desperate, but he needed Ali more than Sam could ever imagine. Well, Sam wouldn't believe Adam, even if he did tell his brother what was happening. He chuckled to himself and whipped out his sketchbook. Turning to the page with a drawing of Ali on it, he traced the curvature of her chin with his finger. She was so perfect. He found a pencil in his pocket and sat on a bench, sketching himself and Ali engaged in a passionate kiss.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The rehearsal finished at 4:30 and the cast were instructed to be back by 6:00 for the 7:30 performance. Sam rushed home to get his camera leaving Ali in her dressing room to take off her costume. Sam had invited Ali to his house but she had declined the invitation. Sam was not happy about this although he didn't let Ali know it. Sam knew that Ali was avoiding his house because of Adam and the boy was getting concerned that his brother's behaviour could drive them apart.

Ali brushed out her hair which fell over her shoulders and down her back. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled at herself, trying to hide the sadness in her eyes. Her father should be there tonight. He should be sitting in the audience with the other people from the town. But he wouldn't be. He couldn't be. Ali looked up as she heard some distant music waft into her dressing room. She had never heard it before and there was something about the violin strokes that were possessive, it somehow consumed her. Almost mesmerised, she got to her feet and opened the door. The corridor was deserted and the music seemed to be even louder. She walked towards the sound, hoping that it would never stop. That sound that relaxed her and soothed her mind.

Ali approached the props room where she was surrounded by items that would be used in the evening performance. Suddenly the music grew to a climax and stopped.

'Don't stop!' Ali gasped into the room, expecting to see a violinist standing there.

She could see no-body but heard the rustle of clothes as somebody walked across the room.

'Please!' Ali cried. 'Play for me!'

The music started up again and Ali recognised the tune as one her father used to play.

'My Dad used to play that song,' Ali said into the darkness. 'It's the first time that I've heard it for six years. But he's gone now though.'

'Your father is always with you,' a voice from the shadows purred.

Ali had almost fallen into a trance.

'Dad?' she whispered. 'It cannot be.'

'Child, you cannot look on me. You must close your eyes and do exactly as I tell you.'

Ali nodded and closed her eyes, unable to refuse the soft intoxicating voice.

'I am proud of you Ali,' the voice purred, moving slowly towards her. 'You will perform well tonight. I will watch you.'

Ali gave a small gasp as a pair of hands rested gently on her shoulders.

'I want you to be proud of me Dad.'

'I know,' the voice whispered.

Ali felt a hand slip around her waist and she leant back against the figure, her eyes remaining obediently closed.

'Don't let go of the music in your life Ali,' the voice whispered.

Ali felt the figure move away from her and she held onto its arm.

'Don't go!' she cried. 'Stay with me Dad.'

Ali felt the arm slip out of her grip.

'I love you!' she cried

'I know.'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

He did not want to detach himself from her. For that moment, she was completely under his power. She told him that she loved him. He closed his eyes and sighed with contentment. Yet deep down he knew that he was not the person that she loved. She missed her father, she loved her father. If he could only have held her for two more seconds. For that moment, she had wanted to be in his embrace, she hadn't cringed or tried to get away, she wanted to be there. So he had to pose as her deceased father for that moment, but it was worth it. He went back to his dressing room and began to sketch her, her eyes closed, under his power, in his embrace.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ali stayed still in the dark props room, her eyes still clamped shut. It was only when she heard her name being called that she snapped out of her trance and looked around the room, utterly confused as to how she got there. She walked out of the room where she saw Sam.

'What were you doing in there?' he asked, with an odd look upon his face.

Ali stared back at him.

'My Dad was in there,' she replied, half to herself. 'He spoke to me, he played to me, he touched me.'

'Your father is dead Ali,' Sam said, very concerned.

Ali looked up at him and smiled.

'Yes. But he has returned to me!'

Sam shook his head and lead Ali away, incredibly confused. He had no idea what Ali was thinking but suspected that Jeremy my have had something to do with Ali's strange behaviour. He swore silently to himself that he would take his revenge on Jeremy, but this time, Ali wouldn't be there to stop him.


	12. Stay out of my way

Wow! I have 50 reviews! When I started I didn't think that I would ever get so many! I love you guys. Just for people that have reviewed 'Words', I won't forget this fic. This one's my baby...it will take priority.

**AMLisdabomb: **Yeah Jeremy's strange...but would we have him any other way? You are absolutly right about Sam...see below.

**Madam Opera Ghost: **Wow. Six reviews! That's really sweet of you... So I take it that you're a Jeremy fan too...is Sam that bad? And I'm going to have to disagree with you on the better Phantom. I'll grant you that Gerry is better looking but Micheal has the power in his voice that Gerry can't quite match...he he I'm talking about them as if I'm friends with them...

**Emma-J-Riddle: **You flatter me. It's really not that great...Anyway...update as requested

**Madamoiselle-P: **Of course I credited you...how could I not? You came up with the ideas. I can see what you mean about Jeremy being a leader...but not much of a teamworker. If someone disagreed with him, he would just either punch them of go hypnotic voicy on them...

**Anonymous (Nyeren): **Wow a Sam fan! You're one in a million... I have a bit of a thing for Raoul too...especially in Leroux...

**AngeloftheOpera: **Well if I ever find my own Jeremy...I won't tell you because he'll be mine...all mine! Mwahhahaha! (phantom-esq laugh)

**MeganAngel: **Welcome to Or welcome to having a account (brings out cake with candles that sing Phantom of the Opera). I'm glad that you like it. How do you mean saucy? Just saucy or really saucy?

Anyway, this is what happens when Sam brushes with Jeremy...again. Adam's not going to appear in every chapter, he'll just keep cropping up here and there, trying to mess things up. I don't think that he'll be around in the next chapter either. Anyway...  
Enjoy...

Maska (M.K)

I OWN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA! I just bought the rights from ALW... (runs away from charging lawyers)...OK, I don't own POTO! I don't! (Struggles out from under a maul of lawyers)...I will one day (evil laugh)

**12. Stay out of my way**

Sam had taken Ali out for dinner but her mind was not on him. Her thoughts were only on the experience with her 'father'. Sam was concerned but tried not to show it and acted as normally as he could around Ali. They arrived back at the theatre shortly after 6:00 to get ready for the performance. Ali appeared to have got over her earlier experience and was talking as her normal happy self. Sam first led her to his dressing room where he presented her with a bouquet of flowers.

'Isn't this the normal gift for a theatrical star?' he said, giving the flowers to her.

Ali was speechless and could do very little but smile.

'Thank you,' she managed to say.

Sam walked her back to her dressing room.

'So I'll see you later, my Christine,' Sam grinned before closing the door behind him.

Ali, unable to find a vase, placed Sam's flowers into a glass that she had in her room, which was filled with water. Turning back to her dressing table, she got a shock when she saw what was lying there. Lying, half in shadow, there was a red rose tied with a black ribbon. Ali picked it up gently and stroked the petals absent-mindedly. She noticed a small piece of paper also on the table that had been underneath the rose. It simply said:

'Make your father proud.'

Ali screwed up the paper and threw it in the bin and was about to throw the rose in with it when something stopped her. There seemed to be some kind of voice that surrounded the room that instructed her to stop. Ali placed the rose on the table, got into her costume and began to apply her make-up trying to put the rose from her mind. Where had it come from? Something from her father? But her father was dead. But he had spoken to her earlier.

Ali shook her head trying to clear the thoughts and sung a few scales to warm up her voice. She would perform well. She would make her father proud.

When Sam left Ali, he did not go to his dressing room but walked past it and tapped loudly on Jeremy's door. There was a shuffle from inside and the door opened to reveal Jeremy in his Phantom costume. He was not wearing his mask but a side of his face had been made up to show the Phantom's disfigurements. Jeremy sneered at Sam who stood outside glaring at him.

'What did you do to her?' Sam snarled. 'What did you make her believe?'

Jeremy chuckled and looked at him slyly.

'What are you talking about?' he grinned.

Sam lunged at Jeremy, grabbed his collar and stepped into the room and pressed the Phantom against the wall, kicking the door shut behind him.

'I don't know what your game is,' Sam continued. 'I don't know why you're haunting her and for heaven's sake! What kind of sick person are you to impersonate her dead father?'

Jeremy chuckled again at Sam's outburst.

'What makes you think that?' he teased, provoking Sam even more.

'How dare you! Stay away from her Jeremy! She is not yours!'

Jeremy suddenly lunged forward, taking Sam by surprise and knocking him to the floor. Before Sam could get up, Jeremy placed his foot over his neck. Sam gasped for breath.

'We'll see about that,' Jeremy whispered, bending down towards him thus increasing the pressure on Sam's neck. 'What's wrong Samuel?' he continued pressing his foot harder on Sam's windpipe. 'Speechless? Nothing to say?'

Sam was starting to splutter and trying to lift Jeremy's foot from his neck. Jeremy smirked again, pressing his foot down a little harder.

'You Samuel, will leave both me and Ali and not interfere with my plans. If you do, well lets just say that a disaster beyond your imagination will occur.'

Jeremy, chuckling at his own joke, lifted his foot a little to allow Sam enough air to talk. Sam swore bitterly at him. Jeremy shook his head and pressed again on Sam's airway.

'No, no Samuel. We don't want language like that in here. Not very appropriate to a gentleman such as you who is defending a lady. No, not appropriate at all. Now listen closely Samuel. When I take my foot off you, you are going to leave my dressing room and stay out of my way. Understand?'

Sam made a rasping noise that Jeremy took to mean 'yes'. He removed his foot from Sam and dragged him to the door, throwing him outside. Sam stayed on his hands and knees, gasping for breath and coughing slightly. He staggered back to his dressing room, holding onto his throat and took a glass of water before collapsing into a chair.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

How dare that boy come to his room and start telling him what to do! If only he hadn't been so angry at Ali she would never have started to go out with the Fop and he wouldn't feel so alone and rejected. That brother of his seemed to be having little success in splitting the couple up. If Adam did not succeed soon he would be forced to act. If he could not have Ali, Adam should not have Claire or whatever that girl's name was. Maybe it had been beneath him to pose as Ali's father, but he had been encouraged by the way that she had instantly relaxed in his presence. It had seemed to take a huge weight off her shoulders and she seemed calm for the evening performance. That was what he needed for now. She had to give a good performance, she had to be perfect. After all, it was he who first helped her learn her songs.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

There was general exited chatter backstage, ten minutes before the performance was about to start. Despite the requests to be silent, no-body took much notice and the halls were filled with people practising scales and dance steps. Sam escorted Ali everywhere incredibly protectively. She guessed that Sam and Jeremy must have had another brush judging by the dark looks that Sam threw at Jeremy and the sly, smug ones that he received in return. Ali was so lost in trying to work out what had happened that she was completely oblivious to the technical expert who was fitting her microphone. The woman mistook this for nerves and after wishing her luck moved on to Sam's costume.

Ali looked over to Jeremy who was sitting in the corner, his mask on his face staring at her. His stare was so deep Ali, felt herself drawn to him instantly and slowly walked towards him.

'Ali, where are you going?' Sam asked.

'I'll be back in a minute,' she murmured as she made her way across the room.

Sam tried to follow her but was pulled back by the technical expert who was fitting his wires. Ali approached Jeremy who threw a smug glare at Sam before turning to the girl before him.

'Um, good luck tonight,' she said weakly, trying not to falter under his stare.

'And you too,' he replied calmly.

'Aren't you nervous at all?' Ali burst out. 'Aren't you at all unsure of yourself?'

Jeremy stood up to look down on Ali's face.

'You've rehearsed enough,' he said gently holding her arms. 'You will be perfect. Make your father proud.'

With those words he waltzed across the room leaving Ali stunned. She thought of the rose and that experience that with her 'father'. She would make him proud. Her thoughts were disturbed as she felt Sam approach behind her.

'What did he say?' Sam demanded.

'Nothing,' Ali replied. 'Just good luck.'

'He touched you,' Sam muttered darkly. 'Why?'

'So what?' Ali retorted. 'I don't have to ask your permission to do something every time. Honestly Sam, you've become very possessive.'

Sam looked slightly taken aback.

'I'm sorry,' he said. 'I don't mean to, honestly. It's just, I get this feeling that if I leave you alone he's going to try and take advantage of you.'

'Please don't worry,' Ali said. 'Come on. Let's go and find Debbie before the performance starts.'

Sam and Ali found their friend practising her steps.

'I'm so scared!' she cried when she saw them. 'I'm going to forget my words and my steps and-'

'Debbie,' Ali soothed. 'Relax, take a deep breath. Do you feel better?'

Debbie nodded.

'Get into your positions please!' a voice called.

'Ali!' Debbie cried again.

'Good luck,' Ali whispered to Sam, giving him a gentle kiss before going to the wings.

'This is it,' Debbie whispered. 'Weeks of practising have all led up to this.'

Ali nodded, taking deep breaths as she saw Sam on stage in his wheelchair. The overture started booming through the theatre and the chandelier rose from the stage.

'Good luck,' Ali whispered looking helplessly at her friend.

'Go get 'em Christine,' Debbie whispered back giving her a hug.

Ali took several deep breaths, closed her eyes and ran onstage.


	13. All about Jeremy

Greetings all! Wow so many reviews! (tear in eye) I love you guys! I was surprised that you guys weren't more enthusastic about Sam being chocked by Jeremy...considering most of you don't like him...Anyway...

**Anonymous (Nyeren):** You know more Raoul fans! Wow! I agree that wasn't very nice of Jeremy, but then they do hate each other...and Jeremy will do what he feels like and if that involves crushing Sam's windpipe, so be it!

**Angeloftheoperahouse: **Your penname's changed. Oh that's just mean, making me pick between Christian and Jeremy. OK I'll share Jeremy if you share Christian...I can't see the Phantom clone and the Fop clone getting on too well though...

**AMLisdabomb:** Don't you think that Sam has a reason to be possesive and protective? I mean Jeremy is trying to seduce his girlfriend...and Jeremy had just tried to crush his windpipe.

**LiTTleLoTTe: **Update as you requested. In the dance sequence (because I've played it in my head) Ali and Meg run on at different times... I think that I mentioned it really briefly a long time ago...

**Emma-J-Riddle: **You update! The performance of Phantom of the Opera is below...

**MagickAlianne: **You want Jeremy and Ali together that badly? But Sam's just as dedicated to Ali as Jeremy is. He would never cheat on her...or would he?

**Madame Opera Ghost: **Oh yeah...thanks for reminding about my spelling...(blushes)

**Amber Stag: **Wow! New reviewer...thank you!

**Dungeon Of My Black Despair: **Cool pename! True Jeremy is kinda sinister...he has his odd Phantomish moment from time to time...

**Megan Angel:** I hope you enjoyed your singing cake! It probably won't go much beyond kissing because it's a K+ rating and I don't want to go above that yet. By the way there are three performances...did I mention that? EVERYBODY! There are three performances!

**Madamoiselle P: **We love our evil Jeremy...any sympathy for Sam? I've now got some sort of rough plan about what will happen. It's true that Ali doesn't understand exactly why Sam is being protective...she doesn't know about the chocking incident. That will change in the future... I will try and put in some more Debbie, just for you...

Phew! That's everybody. I can't say how many chapters until the end but we are coming to the end. OK, in this chapter, after more input from Madamoiselle P- thanks, we are going to find out a bit more about Jeremy...hence the title of the chapter.  
Enjoy...

Maska (M.K)

Yeah, I don't own Phantom...yadda yadda...

**13. All about Jeremy **

She was perfect. Every note hit, the audience in complete awe of her. And it was thanks to him, completely thanks to him. Posing as her father seemed to have done wonders to her voice. Her spirit seemed to be in her voice as it soared through the theatre. Her song had wings. She truly was an angel. The audience loved her. They were screaming for more. The Jenna girl hadn't had that reception. He tore his glance away from Ali to look at her. Her face was contorted in jealousy, glaring at the perfect singer on stage. Sam seemed to be in awe too. It was hard to resist the urge to wipe that smile off his face, that way that he looked at her as if her triumph was due to him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ali was completely blown away by the reception that she received from the audience. They were cheering for her. She looked up to the balcony and saw Sam standing and clapping. This sight would make her father proud. Sam came in a little late for 'Little Lottie' and had to rush through his line. However it wasn't too obvious and he covered his mistake quite well. As Sam left, Jeremy came in, singing into the microphone so that his voice boomed from all around the theatre. His voice was stronger than Ali had ever heard it before and she could almost feel the audience shiver with anticipation for the Phantom's entrance. As Jeremy led her thorough the mirror and the pair exited, there was a frantic rush to get up to the walkway that they were going to run across for the beginning of 'Phantom of the Opera'. Ali, almost tripped over her skirt, not helped by Jenna deliberately standing in her way. Jeremy led her back onto stage as she sung her verse and then ploughed into his, his voice ringing in Ali's ears. Ali felt herself trip slightly as Jeremy pulled her towards him when he sang:

'My power over you, grows stronger yet.'

However, Jeremy caught her and ran his hand through her hair to cover her while she got her balance. The rest of the act ran smoothly although the dummy of Joseph Buquet's body fell out of the Lasso. Ali and Sam received a big cheer for 'All I Ask of You' and Jeremy received a bigger one for 'You will curse the day you did not do, all that the Phantom asked of you.' As the curtain fell for the end of the first act, Ali could hear exited voices as the audience went to get their drinks. One she picked up was a girl's cursing that Christine had pledged love to Raoul, stating that she shouldn't have been so stupid to fall in love with a Fop when she could have had the Phantom.

Mr. Conclair was delighted at how the performance went and came backstage at the interval to tell everybody how well they were doing. After Mr. Conclair congratulated Ali, he sent her to fetch her engagement ring for the second act from the props room. When Sam tried to follow, Mr. Conclair held him back wanting to talk to him about his position during the letter scene.

As the lights in the prop room had blown earlier that day, Ali used the torch that was outside to locate her chain and ring. She however, did not notice the dark figure that slipped into the room behind her and locked the door, pocketing the key. When Ali tried to get out she found that the door was locked and tugged at the handle in vain. Panicking slightly, she started to scream for help until she felt a gloved hand rest lightly on her throat.

'Shhhh,' a voice said. 'You'll ruin your voice.'

Ali turned around to see who was behind her.

'Jeremy!' she cried. 'What are you doing? Why are you following me?'

'Don't flatter yourself, Ali,' Jeremy responded, smirking slightly. 'I was in here alone before you arrived. Why did you shut the door? It's got a self locking system.'

Ali turned back to the door, believing Jeremy's lie. He smiled as she cursed herself for being so stupid, tapping the key in his pocket.

'Well how are we going to get out?' she demanded.

'I have no idea,' Jeremy responded calmly, amused by her panicking nature.

'What if we miss the play?'

'The second act can't start without us, so they'll just have to wait.'

Ali shook her head in disbelief at his lack of concern.

'Are you always this calm? Do you ever get nervous? I mean you were calm before the play. You're calm now?'

'Panicking never helped anyone,' Jeremy responded, seating himself on the floor.

Ali stared at him for a moment before sinking to the floor, her back pressed against the door.

'So what now?' she asked

'We wait.'

Ali sighed and pressed her ear to the door. She could hear no-one outside. Jeremy sat and watched her silently

'So,' Ali said, trying to break the silence. 'Tell me about yourself Jeremy.'

Jeremy looked at her with a surprised expression.

'About me? Why?'

'I'm trying to start a conversation.'

'What do you want to know?'

'Anything. Birthday? Starsign? School? Hobbies?'

'2nd October. Libra. Don't go to school. Music.'

Ali sighed.

'You could expand a little,' she said. 'What do you do if you don't go to school?'

'I work in a music shop.'

'OK,' Ali said. Getting information out of Jeremy was not easy.

'Where did you learn to play music?'

'I stole my father's money and spend it on music lessons.'

Ali looked a little shocked but couldn't help but giggle.

'What did your father say to that?'

'The fool didn't notice for years. He was always out getting drunk, he thought that the money had gone on his alcohol. Well when he caught me, he threw me out. He hated music. I never knew why.'

Ali stared at Jeremy her eyes were completely filled with compassion.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered. 'I guess we've both lost our fathers then. Where do you live now?'

'A bed and breakfast just outside town.'

'What's it called?'

'Why?'

'I could come and visit you some time?'

Jeremy's lips turned into a sneer.

'I'm not sure that your boyfriend would approve of that.'

'Never mind about Sam. So why do you live there? Don't you have any friends that you can stay with?'

'I don't have friends. You've got to look out for yourself in this life. Keep out of the way of everyone, keep yourself to yourself.'

'That's not true!'

Jeremy chuckled.

'You're naïve, Ali. You'll see. Staying in the shadows is the only way forward. Especially when you're different.'

'What do you mean different? You look normal from where I am. Well minus the mask and evening costume.'

Jeremy didn't chuckle. He didn't smirk. He just looked at Ali seriously.

'You should know Ali. You've seen what goes on in my head.'

Ali bowed her head.

'And now you're asking me about it!' he continued, raising his voice slightly.

'I just want to understand,' Ali said gently.

'But I don't want you to understand! This is my life, mine! I will tell people things as and when it suits me!'

Jeremy was shouting now and had got to his feet. Angrily he knocked a pile of books off the table Ali shrank back against the door.

'Hello?' a voice called from outside. 'Is there anyone in there?'

'Yes!' Ali called back leaving Jeremy to stew in the corner. 'We've been locked in!'

There was a scrape of a key in the lock and as Ali moved, the door swung open to show the props manger.

'How did you get locked in there?' he asked curiously.

'It was my fault,' Ali said. 'I closed the door. I didn't realise that it had a self locking system.'

The man looked at her with a confused expression.

'It doesn't. It can only be locked with a key.'

Ali turned round to look at Jeremy who was looking at her smugly from the corner. She shook her head at him in disbelief.

'To think that I once trusted you,' she said leaving the room walking past the props manager leaving him very confused.

'Ali!' Jeremy called commandingly, following her into the corridor. 'Ali, come back to me.'

His intoxicating voice made Ali stop and stand still. Jeremy smirked again.

'Come to me,' he purred, beckoning her with his finger.

Ali turned and stepped towards him. Jeremy smirked again as she took another step, unable to resist him. However it was Mrs. Sinell who broke the trance.

'Ali Connia! Why are you not dressed for Masquerade? Come on! Now!'

Ali turned to follow Mrs. Sinell to her dressing room but Jeremy grabbed her arm staring into her eyes. She shook it off quickly.

'Leave me alone Jeremy. And learn to control your temper,' she hissed before walking away from him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Blown it! Again! It was a stupid place to lock her into. He could have arranged somewhere that really did have a self locking system. He wouldn't have to do it if Sam didn't follow her around like a puppy dog. But while he had been in the prop room with him she had done something amazing. She had made him open up to her. No-one had ever had that affect on him before. No-one had been able to make him talk about his history. And she understood. She didn't reprimand him like all those that he had once know for taking money. The stupid drunk deserved it anyway. She understood, she didn't care. She really was perfect. If only it wasn't for his temper!


	14. Opportunies

OK, same excuse...I've been away...sorry I haven't updated! I'm sorry... honestly... please don't kill me! But I've updated now... forgive me?

**toomanycurlz: **who is no longer MeganAngel... sorry this was so long. Sam or Jeremy? Sam or Jeremy? Sam or Jeremy?

**Anonymous (Nyeren): **Greetings fellow Raoul lover...I have a rant about Raoul haters on my other fic...he he.. anyway. So Jeremy's tragic hero appeal doesn't do it for you... that's OK...there's a world of Raouls... we only have to find them

**MagickAlianne: **Jeremy and his stupid temper... yes I agree. You seem very sure that Jeremy and Ali will get together...but have seen the good side of Sam? That's nice...

**Madame Opera Ghost: **He did it again... silly boy. When will he learn?

**AMLisdabomb: **Well I'm happy that you've seen the good side of Sam... he's not that bad.

**MadamoiselleP: **Jeremy has your birthday! Cool! Random date I thought of at the time. Are you sure that Jeremy isn't a figment of my imagination and I'm not really emailing Fran but Jeremy?  
OK, out of dreamworld... I agree that Jeremy's temper is his downfall...and his social skills could do some work...and he adopts some rather odd methods to get people to notice him...but apart from that...  
We like Sam...well I like Sam and so does Nyeren...he does put up with a quite a lot don't you think?

**LiTTleLoTTe1991: **I like you for reviewing...lots

**Angeloftheoperahouse: **Jeremy and that temper... Our exchange...sounds good. You can have Jeremy for the weekend...you own him for 48 hours. EVERYBODY! Angeloftheoperahouse will own Jeremy this weekend. I will own Christian from her fic 'The Return'...you know angel...I don't think anybody else cares...

**StrangeGirl: **Believe me, I will not get sick of you. Mrs. Sinell did ruin the moment...but why do you think Jeremy locked her in a props room...shame that he lost his temper

**Emma-J-Riddle: **He he...I love your reviews...they always make me smile...update your fic you evil 'Phantom is out on DVD on April 20th in Australia' person...lol!

**Kerrie-A: **Of course I don't hate you... I love all my reviewers...unless you flame me and then I might not like you as much...

Wow! I have so many reviews (dances around) Life is good. Hope that you enjoy the next chapter...Jeremy is learning...

I can't be bothered for a long winded disclaimer... I don't own Phantom of the Opera... good enough Mr. Lloyd Webber  
He he... by the way, there was a list of the richest people in the UK in the paper on Sunday and they put this picture in of ALW about 20 years ago when he was still working with Tim Rice...lets just say he looks a little older now...

Anyway...you probably don't care...the phic...

**14. Opportunities **

The rest of the performance ran well. The tension between Jeremy and Sam in Wandering Child was incredibly intense and Ali felt a sense of déjà vu as she dragged Raoul away from the Phantom. In the finale Point of No Return, Jeremy gave a hard tug on Sam's rope that made him gasp and held Ali in his embrace for a long time before 'burning' through the Lasso. After the performance, Ali heard the same girl that had spoken at the end of Act One about how sad the end was and how Christine could even consider going with Raoul when she had a mysterious, dark composer at her feet. Her attitude made Ali laugh and she went backstage to celebrate a successful performance with Sam and Debbie. Debbie hadn't forgotten her dance steps and was incredibly impressed with herself for not doing so. Mr. Conclair ran backstage after the performance asking Ali if she had a free moment. He also gathered Sam, Jeremy, Debbie, Jenna, Billy (the boy playing Piangi), Sophie (the girl playing Madame Giry) and the boys playing the managers.

'Now,' he said to them. 'A very dear friend of mine has asked to see you all to congratulate you. He's a producer for a big London theatre chain and his name is Andrew.'

'Not Lloyd Webber?' Sam said jokingly.

Mr. Conclair chuckled.

'No, not Lloyd Webber.'

'Honestly!' Jenna said. 'Of course it's not Andrew Lloyd Webber. He's far too important to come to this.'

Flicking her hair behind her, Jenna followed Mr. Conclair. As Ali approached behind her, she grabbed her arm and pulled her close to hiss in her ear:

'This is my chance to get noticed. Don't ruin it!'

Jenna pushed Ali aside, just before she entered the lounge where Andrew was waiting.

'Andrew!' Mr. Conclair said. 'So do you take back what you said that I couldn't turn these kids into actors?'

'Absolutely,' the man said skimming his eye over the group assembled in front of him. 'That was fantastic. It wouldn't have looked out of place in a professional theatre.'

The group murmured several thank yous and shuffled their feet.

'You seemed to have such good chemistry onstage. I'm sure that you'll all become good friends.'

'Yes we have,' Jenna said loudly.

She looked around for the person nearest to her. It was Ali. Jenna put her arm around her shoulders in a friendly manner.

'We're really good friends aren't we Ali?'

Ali looked shocked but after Jenna's foot crushed on her toes she nodded her head.

The group spoke for a little longer with Andrew who seemed quite friendly. As they turned to leave, Andrew put his hand on Ali's arm and asked her to stay behind for a moment. He also asked Jeremy to stay behind.

'Have you two been in any shows before?' Andrew asked them.

'Just school plays,' Ali muttered slightly embarrassed.

'You two had such fantastic stage chemistry,' Andrew said. 'I was completely blown away by the way that you portrayed the Phantom's desperation and the way that Christine succumbed to him. I could really believe that the Phantom was pining on the inside from his unrequited love.'

Jeremy glanced at Ali, musing on the dramatic irony of the situation.

'And your voices,' Andrew continued. 'Jeremy, it is Jeremy isn't it?' he asked consulting his programme. 'Your voice was so powerful and commanding.'

Ali wondered where this was leaving.

'You were fantastic. If either of you are interested, my theatre company are holding auditions for a new musical next week. A professional cast, in a professional theatre. You two could go far.'

Ali stared at Andrew, her mouth hanging open in shock. Jeremy also looked pleasantly surprised.

'Look, you don't have to tell me now,' Andrew said. 'Take my card and give me a call if you're interested.'

Ali took Andrew's card and after thanking him left the room with Jeremy behind her.

'Ali,' he murmured.

Ali heart fluttered as her whispered her name so softly. She turned to look at him.

'I'm sorry about earlier. Locking you in with me. I didn't want to try anything. Honestly. I just wanted to talk to you.'

His voice was so soft and musical, Ali could not bring herself to be angry with him. She gazed at him wonderingly slipping into a trance

'Thank you for all the music lessons that you gave me Jeremy,' she murmured. 'I would never have been offered this without your help.'

Jeremy brushed his fingers down Ali's cheeks.

'Show me that you are grateful. Come with me now. Sing for me.'

Ali gazed at Jeremy wonderingly. Every time that he commanded her to do something in his intoxicating voice, she was powerless to refuse.

'Of course,' she said thoughtlessly.

Jeremy took her hand and led her through the theatre, avoiding the dressing rooms and things that would break the trance.

He led her to a deserted room far from the rest of the cast. Jeremy smirked at his success in bringing Ali there. He began to sing to her gently. Ali closed her eyes and allowed his voice to absorb her. Everything else that she knew seemed like a distant memory.

You have come here

In pursuit of your deepest urge

In pursuit of that wish

Which till now has been silent, silent…

Convinced that she was his, he began to sway her to his song. Ali did not resist, she did not have the strength. Jeremy guided one of her hands to his shoulder and grasped her other in his gloved one. His other hand slipped around her waist and pulled her close towards him. She rested her head on his chest. Jeremy began to guide her around the room. Ali was completely powerless against him and as they danced slowly to his song, she could feel her heartbeat increase and thump within her chest.

In the meantime Sam was sitting with Debbie waiting for Ali's return.

'Where is she?' he said pacing up and down the corridor. 'What does that man want that could take this long?'

'Sam, relax. Sit down, have a drink,' Debbie said stretching her legs out in front of her.

'No, I can't relax. Not while she's with that Jeremy.'

'What's so bad about Jeremy?' Debbie asked. 'True he's a bit weird but he won't kill her or anything.'

'Debbie. He's obsessed with her!'

'Sam, you're paranoid.'

Sam took a deep breath, reminding himself that Debbie knew practically nothing about the triangle concerning himself, Ali and Jeremy.

'He does something to her,' Sam said looking directly at Debbie. 'He puts her in some kind of trance so that she doesn't know what she's doing.'

He did not expect the giggle that he received from Debbie.

'Jeremy's not the Phantom of the Opera Sam. Just a quiet boy who doesn't open up much.'

'He's more like his character than you know Debbie. He's got a short temper, violent tendencies and is completely obsessed with Ali.'

'Sam-'

'I'm going to find her. Something's not right.'

'Sam, please-'

Sam pushed past Debbie and returned to the lounge where he had met Andrew. He looked through the door at the people drinking champagne. There was no sign of Ali or Jeremy. He swore under his breath. He aimlessly started to wonder along the corridors, calling Ali's name and cursing Jeremy.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

This was exactly how he'd planned it. He'd taken her away from anything that could distract her from him and this was the result. Ali, his angel, in his arms, making no attempt to get away. He was suddenly filled with guilt for having tricked this beautiful, pretending that he was her father. For once Sam may have been right. But on the other hand, it had inspired her voice for the performance. She had been fantastic, and now she was to become a star. He pressed Ali tighter against his chest. Suddenly he heard a noise. His eyes flashed angrily, thinking of attacking whoever it was for ruining this moment for him. But Ali wouldn't like that. She had told him before. Forcing himself to release her, he lay Ali on the floor.

'Sleep my angel,' he whispered.

Ali obeyed. It devastated him to leave her but he had no choice. There was no way out. He slid into the shadows and waited.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jeremy was not surprised to see Sam stumble across Ali. He did not notice the shape in the shadows as he shook Ali to wake her up and repeatedly called her name. When she woke from her slumber, she looked strangely at him.

'Sam?' she whispered.

'What's happened Ali? Was it Jeremy?'

Ali stared at him confused.

'I, I don't know. I don't remember. I remember leaving Andrew. I had his card. I remember Jeremy was behind me. And then he said something and then, I don't know.'

Sam looked at her curiously and took her hand.

'Come on, let's get you home.'

Ali nodded and threw herself into Sam's arms much to Jeremy's annoyance. He held her for a long time, stroking her hair.

'Shhhh,' he soothed. 'Come on Ali.'

Sam led her back to the rest of the cast, both of them were unaware of the boy following them.


	15. Admitting the truth

I'm grovelling! I'm sorry that I haven't updated. Truely. I'm behind on my writing... normally I'm two chapters ahead, at the moment I'm half way through the one that follows this... updates may take a while. My excuse is that my exams are in six weeks, I don't know anything, and am starting to panic...

**MagickAlianne:** The only reason why I'm not so much of an E/C fan is because she was meant to end up with Raoul... she loved him, he loved her. But that's the beauty of modern fics... we can mess around with the plot and still make it believable!

**Angeloftheoperahouse: **Glad you liked it. I hope Christian has returned to you in a suitable condition... even though you murdered him (I don't know if I can forgive you for that). I hope that Jeremy was on his best behaviour and didn't lose his temper too much. And by the way, block your ears if he goes hypnotic voicy on you... you never know where you'll end up...

**Emma-J-Riddle: **You see what happens when Jeremy gets her away from distractions... she acts perfectly. Is isa good or bad thing that Sam came along though? I still think that it's unfair that you get Phantom before us... because it is. My very rubbish reason being is that ALW's from England and Gerry's from Scotland... I don't hate you though... just a mild annoyance lol!

**Kerrie-A: **Awww thanks (blushes). I'm sorry this was so long... I'm losing my reputation as a regular updater.

**toomanycurlz:** Sorry this has taken so long. So you've chosen Jeremy? Interesting...

**Anonymous (anonymous): **NEW REVIEWER! I'm glad you like it.

**AMLisdabomb: **Well Jeremy can't be wierd all the time can he? And when he isn't being wierd look what happens... he gets the girl. Could this possibly be a hint? Wow! I'm converting you into a Raoul fan. You see, I told you that he was a nice guy...

**StrangeGirl: **The tension builds... I could resist the Andrew thing... I was wondering if anyone would pick it up. And it was an opportunity for Sam to make a bad joke... I'll hold you to your review promise...

**Dungeon Of My Black Despair: **Well that's not a bad idea... I will do my best... oh just got an idea... he he. Anyway, I agree, I want my own Jeremy. There isa guy that I think that I like (I'm not really sure) who is dark, tall, quiet... except when he's singing in hisbass voice... basically a living Jeremy...minus the phantomish stuff. Unfortunatly he's not one for talking much and has no idea that I like it... plan to keep it that way... anyway do you care about my failing love life?

**maluruloki: **ANOTHER NEW REVIEWER! Welcome, welcome... Your birthday's the day after Jeremy's... cool. I very happy that you like it... and even more happy that you like Micheal Crawford and his beautiful, phantomish voice... sigh.

Wow! I had so many reviews. Anyway, I'd better hurry up or Mum will find out that I'm not working... gulp! Well I got a bit carried away and this is quite long so sorry... if that's a bad thing. OK, Ali is no longer under Jeremy's control... that went when she woke up but cannot remember what happened. Jeremy still has temper problems but IS learning to control it... but for how long?

Anyway... I don't own Phantom... so don't sue me. I will never own Phantom... although I will play Christine in a professional theatre if Mr. Lloyd Webber is willing to coach me? Fine... don't then... I'll continue to sing your music out of tune...

**15.** **Admitting the truth**

Adam sat in his room, fingering through the photographs that he had taken that night. Selecting the one that he would use, he scanned them onto his computer. He looked for a moment at the photograph that he had taken from behind a tree of Ali kissing Sam.

'I'm sorry little brother,' he said to the screen. 'She's just not faithful.'

Chuckling Adam deleted Sam from the picture and imported an image of Jeremy to go in its place. Adam was skilled with computers and photograph manipulation. It had started when he made a joke birthday card, picturing his friend with a supermodel and had become a hobby. Some of the greatest celebrities in the world were in compromising positions on Adam's hard drive. Adam's phone rang and he picked it up quickly.

'Hello?' he said.

'Adam,' a voice said. 'I grow impatient of waiting.'

Adam recognised the voice as that of the figure in the tree.

'I'm working on it. How did you get this number anyway?'

'That is my business. I know lots about you Adam. I'm standing outside your house right now. Go to your window and see.'

Adam's blood ran cold. Who was this man? What had he got himself and Sam into? He got to his feet tentatively and walked to the window peering outside. He could see someone standing on the road looking straight at him. The sight made Adam jump.

'What do you want? Get lost now or I'll call the police.'

'I'll call Claire.'

'OK, OK! Look I've got a picture which lets say, compromises this girl of Sam's. When I show it to him, he won't be able to deny it.'

Adam swore that he could see the figure's lips upturn into a smirk.

'Good.'

Suddenly the phone went dead and the figure walked away from the house. Adam sat down into his chair. He felt awful in deceiving his own brother in this way but Sam would never have to find out. As long as he could keep Claire, that was all that mattered.

The next evening the cast arrived at the theatre early for the evening performance. Mr Conclair sat them all down to talk about the performance of the previous night.

'Well done for yesterday everybody. I had lots of people tell me how impressed they were with the performance. There were a few things that I want to talk to you about first.'

Mr. Conclair continued to talk about the performance and what could be done better tonight. Ali was very aware of the glances that she received from the cast members. Somehow, the around of the offer that she and Jeremy had received from Andrew the night before had circulated around the cast. The only people that Ali had told were Sam and Debbie. Ali suspected Debbie of letting the secret slip. She was a bit of a gossip. Although, Ali mused, the look on Jenna's face was probably worth the story spreading.

As the cast dispersed Mr. Lamport called Sam over to talk to him. Sam was only happy to leave Ali when he knew that Debbie was with her. They did not go but waited around in the theatre until Sam had finished.

'Is it me,' Debbie said carefully 'or is Sam a little possesive?'

Ali didn't know what to say. Her mouth hung open as she stared at her friend.

'Why do you ask?' she said quickly.

'Yesterday, when you were talking to that man Sam was worried that Jeremy of all people would try something on you. I mean Jeremy! Of all people, he'd be the least likely.'

'I don't know,' Ali mumbled, not looking at Debbie in the eye.

'What aren't you telling me Ali?' Debbie said almost threateningly.

Ali glanced around.

'OK, but Debbie, you don't tell a soul. You promise.'

'Of course.'

'No, really promise. Not like you kept the secret about Andrew and his job offer.'

'I promise.'

'OK, yesterday after the performance, I left the room with Jeremy. He said something to me and then I think that he took me somewhere. I don't remember. Next thing I know, Sam is waking me up because I've fallen asleep in some obscure location.'

'How can you not remember Ali? Did he drug you or something?'

'No, well, I don't know. And before at the interval, he locked me in the prop room with him. It's just confusing. That's why Sam is so upset about me being alone with Jeremy.'

Suddenly a shadow fell across the girls. It was Sam, looking at Ali very strangely.

'Let's go,' he said, not taking his eyes off Ali.

When Debbie had left them Sam pulled Ali aside.

'Why didn't you tell me about the props room?' he demanded. 'Why did you keep it secret? What did he do to you?'

'Nothing,' Ali said quietly.

'Why are you protecting him?' Sam said angrily. 'You obviously know what happened then. Can you remember what happened last night as well Ali? Is there something that you want to tell me?'

'Stop it!' Ali cried. 'Why are you saying this? If I knew, I'd tell you!'

Sam took a deep breath.

'I'm sorry,' he said. 'What happened yesterday Ali?'

'Nothing happened when I was with him. We just talked.'

'Talked?'

'Yes, talked. I asked him about himself and he told me. He lives alone. In some bed and breakfast. He was thrown out by his father. He lives of whatever he earns from working in a music shop.'

'And you believe this?'

Ali gazed at Sam, her eyes wide with amazement. How could he not believe?

'Yes. I do believe him. Why shouldn't I?'

'Because he's obviously been lying to you at some point. Tell me Ali how he survives on his own with the money from working in a music shop but he can give up the time to be in this play.'

Ali open her mouth to protest but Sam interrupted her.

'And let's say that his story is true. Do you remember at the beginning of rehearsals when you got caught in the rain and Jeremy gave you dry clothes?'

'Yes,' Ali said.

'His sister's clothes I remember you telling me. Well if he lives alone, why would he be picking up his sister's clothes? It doesn't add up Ali.'

Ali bit her lip, knowing that her boyfriend was right. She shook her head.

'I'm going to get changed,' she murmured. 'Please don't so anything stupid.'

With those words she left Sam and went to her dressing room, thoughts flying through her mind. Sam was right, Jeremy must have lied to her about something but what? There was only one way to find out.

After Ali got changed into her costume, she looked out the door through the crack to make sure that Sam had gone. Contented that he wasn't there she ran down the corridor to Jeremy's dressing room and knocked on the door. He opened the door, surprised to see her standing there.

'We have to talk,' she said.

Jeremy said nothing but stepped aside so she could walk into the room and closed the door behind her.

'So,' Ali began unsure of how she was going to phrase her questions. 'Second night of performance,' she added quickly.

'Yes,' came her simple reply.

'Yes, yes, you knew that didn't you?' Ali said, aware that she was slightly stuttering.

'Ali, what do you want?' Jeremy asked sitting on his chair. 'Wouldn't your precious little Fop prefer that you were far away from me?'

'Don't call him that!' Ali cried.

'Well it's true.'

'No it's not!'

Jeremy leaned back in his chair and ran his eyes over the girl standing in front of him trying to ignore his thoughts of how beautiful and perfect she was.

'You've lied to me,' Ali burst out suddenly.

Jeremy cocked his eyebrow.

'Have I?' he said calmly.

'Your story doesn't add up. Do you really live alone? Is your life really the sob story that you told me about yesterday?'

Jeremy got to his feet glaring at her.

'So this is what he's told you is it? I should have known that you would believe him.'

'So it's true?'

'Yes it's true!' Jeremy spat. 'Do you think I'm proud of the fact? Do you think that I go around telling people for sympathy?'

He was standing close to Ali now, his face very close to hers. Ali looked away but Jeremy pulled her chin back so she faced him. Ali pulled herself completely out of his grip and walked to the other side of the dressing room.

'So if you live alone in a B and B, how can you give up the time to be in this play?'

'I hoped that I'd get some contacts and be able to get a job here at some point. Satisfied?'

'Not quite,' Ali replied. 'Shortly after I met you, when we were still having singing lessons, you helped me. I had been caught in the rain and you gave me dry clothes. Do you remember?'

Jeremy flinched a little which encouraged Ali to continue.

'You told me that they were your sister's. Well if the B and B story is true, why did you have your sister's clothes. You failed to mention her in your life story yesterday.'

Jeremy said nothing. His body had gone rigid.

'Well?' Ali demanded. 'How are you going to explain that?'

'You didn't care before that boy started putting ideas in your head.'

'Answer the question Jeremy!'

Jeremy paused and looked straight at her, anger apparent in his eyes. He was about to open his mouth and then thought better of it and turned his back on her.

'Jeremy!' she said angrily. 'Tell me!'

'Go away Ali!' he said, his back still facing her.

Ali turned to leave when something on the table caught the light. She turned to look at it and realised that it was Jeremy's sketchbook. The last time that she had looked at his sketchbook, Jeremy had been very angry. She wouldn't make that mistake again. Ali turned to leave but her curiosity got the better of her. Knowing that she was going against Jeremy's will and it was awful that she was doing it while Jeremy was in the room, she opened the book, this time prepared for the monsters. However that was not what she saw. She saw herself. It was almost like looking at a black and white photograph of her. She turned the page and saw a picture of her wearing the clothes that Jeremy has given her. What shocked her even more was that the page was dated. Dated before the incident. She took a deep, shaky breath. What had Jeremy been thinking?

'Haven't you gone yet?' Jeremy said turning round to look at Ali.

He froze as he saw her looking at his book.

'Ali?' he said warningly. 'What are you doing?'

Ali looked up at him, fear in her eyes of how he was going to react. She backed away as he took a step towards her and turned to make a break to the door. Jeremy got there first and she practically ran into his arms as she tried to get out.

'What did you see?' he asked threateningly. 'Tell me now!'

Ali shook her head, trying to get out of his grip.

'Let's go and have a look then.'

Jeremy clamped his hand around Ali's wrist and dragged her over to the dressing table where he looked down on the open pages. Ali didn't even wait for his reaction.

'I'm sorry!' she cried.

Jeremy said nothing but threw the book off the table and turned angrily towards her.

'I thought that you would have learnt from last time. I thought that you would have understood.'

'I don't understand you Jeremy. What's going on in your mind?' she asked gently putting a hand on his cheek.

Jeremy pulled it away with his free hand and glared at her. His grip tightened on both her wrists.

'Jeremy, please! You're hurting me!' Ali cried.

Jeremy pushed her against the wall, still not releasing his grip on her wrists. He stepped close to her so their faces were almost touching.

'I don't believe you Ali! I trusted you to not do that again!'

Ali looked at him directly, feeling the guilt rise up in her though grateful that he was not shouting at her.

'Why do you have pictures of me Jeremy?' Ali dared herself to ask.

Jeremy broke his eye contact with her and looked at the floor.

'Then you draw pictures of how you want me to look and oblige me by giving my clothes. That's obsessive Jeremy! That's stalkerish!'

Jeremy looked at her again, his eyes full of anger.

'Get out Ali!' he said, his voice shaking and releasing her wrists. 'Just leave me alone!'

'You haven't answered my questions yet,' Ali said.

Jeremy suddenly acted. His fingers twisted in her hair and pulled it painfully. Ali gave a little scream.

'Jeremy!'

'I told you to get out!' he snarled. 'I tried to keep my temper for you but you just don't seem to understand what I'm going through!'

'Jeremy, let go of me! Please!' she cried, tears spilling down her cheeks.

'You don't seem to realise what you're putting me through Ali. Do you even care?' Jeremy shouted, pulling Ali's hair even harder.

He dragged her around so that she stood in front of him facing him ignoring her cries.

'I have needed you since the moment I first saw you, and you don't care! You've never cared! You're too happy with that boyfriend of yours that you never even noticed. Well let's think Ali. Let's think about this.'

Ali pleaded for Jeremy to let go of her hair but he did not seem to hear her and continued to rant.

'Who was it that gave to singing lessons and improved your voice? Me. Who was it that comforted you when you were upset about your father? Me. Who was it who-'

Jeremy took a deep breath, his voice trailing off. He released his grip on Ali, who backed away from him, her hand rubbing the spot where he had pulled her hair.

'Now do you understand why I act the way I do? I love you Ali! I love you and you don't care one bit.'

Ali stared at him, her breath shaking. Suddenly she turned and ran out of the door, back to her dressing room. Jeremy slammed his fist on his dressing room table cursing himself for hurting Ali and putting her in an impossible position. How did she do it? How did she make him tell her things that were normally confined to him and him alone? How did she manage to keep him calm for so long? He needed a way to regain her trust, and quickly.

When Ali arrived at her dressing room, she flung herself onto her chair and looked at her face in the mirror. Her scalp was painful from where Jeremy pulled her hair but it had taken a while for him to get angry which was certainly a good sign. That was the only positive thing that had come out of the situation as far as Ali was concerned.


	16. Driven Apart

Greatest apologies for not updating sooner... I blame work, exams, editing the yearbook and the fact that I stupidly signed up to be a campaign manager for the school mock election. The phrase 'trying to do too much' springs to mind. Anyhow, thanks for the reviews

**LiTTleLoTTie: **He He... well I think that there should be such a word as 'stalkerish'

**Emma-J-Riddle: **I'm glad that you liked it. Thank you for updating your fic... sorry mine took so long

**StrangeGirl: **I hope your exams went OK. Strangely, I can find time to come on fanfiction too...  
Yeah, Adam's just got caught up in this thing which has nothing to do with him. But then again he did cheat on his girlfriend and would we expect anything less of Jeremy? Ali would be very freaked out if she saw the pictures of them kissing. I don't think that she would speak to him again... good thing that she didn't. I tried to get stalkerish written into the new edition of the dictionary... strangely they haven't replied yet...

**Alianne: **Yeah he confessed... but he was pulling her hair at the time and she'd just seem drawingings of him kissing her. I think that I'd run away too... maybe that's just me

**AMLisdabomb: **He had to let it out at some point I guess. Well a Sam- semi fan is better than nothing... soon I will convert you to the side of Raoul's... Mwahhahah (phantom laugh)

**Nyeren: **You still think he's evil? Well he does have an anger management problem and some of his methods are...ahem...interesting. And Jeremy isn't really the sort of guy you say 'get a life' to...

**toomanycurlz:** Well now you're going to find out what happens... and Ali likes the Fop. But how will she see him after the end of the chapter? Ha you're intrigued now... I hope

**Angeloftheoperahouse: **I am not inclined to let you have Jeremy because you murdered Christian (I don't think that I can forgive you for that...) OK, I have resolved not to kidnap Jayden because you have a good excuse but if you even think about leaving gaps as long as mine between updates...

**Miss Mary Lou: **You are probably right that Jeremy wouldn't normally hurt her, but she had just made him REALLY angry. Shirt will be off next chapter. And that guy... never gonna happen, because, well, I don't think that he likes me. Like that anyway

**Kat097: **Thanks for reviewing. Your fic is amazing. When I was in America so many people came up to me and told me that they like my accent... it was wierd...

Anyway, plot is going to move on slightly now. The rate that this is going there will be3 or 4 more chapters left to the end. Anyway, enjoy and leave me a review if you like... leave me a review if you don't like.

Yep, dont own POTO

**16. Driven apart**

The evening's performance went well although Ali made a special effort to stay out of Jeremy's way. It wasn't too difficult considering he was nowhere to be found unless he was needed onstage. She did not tell Sam about her conversation with Jeremy and did her best to put it from her mind. That was much easier said than done as her scalp was still painful from where Jeremy had pulled her hair and his words kept ringing in her head.

'I love you and you don't care one bit.'

Ali felt awful by this revelation. She had secretly known all the time that Jeremy had feelings towards her but for him to admit his feelings made her feel overcome with guilt that day after day, he watched as she went off with Sam. The only good thing that had come out of it was the fact that Jeremy had learnt to keep his temper for a longer period of time. It had taken a while before he finally snapped.

Ali did not stay long after the performance and went home quickly. Sam protested at this but Ali insisted that she wanted to walk alone. She needed to clear her head. What could she do now? Two guys both loved her. It should be easy. She was with Sam, but it wasn't. Sam was special to her, very special, and she couldn't think of who else could make her as happy as he did. But then there was Jeremy, someone that she didn't know what she felt about him. She loved the side of Jeremy that could relax her, comfort her, arouse her with just a simple touch. But then there was the side of Jeremy that conveyed his dark, distressed mind, his quick temper and his violent tendencies.

When Sam left the theatre, his family were waiting outside, eager to see him. Adam congratulated his brother on the performance and asked him passively:

'Where's Ali?'

Sam glared at his brother.

'Why do you care?'

'I need to talk to you.'

Adam waited until they were home and away from the other family members before turning on Sam.

'Well?' Sam asked.

'It's about Ali' Adam began.

Sam shook his head and turned away.

'Whatever you're going to say, I don't want to hear it,' Sam interrupted. 'Let me guess, you've come up with a new thing that Ali's going to do?'

'It what she's already done and I have evidence,' Adam replied calmly, not reacting to Sam's aggressive tone.

Sam said nothing but stared at him, which prompted Adam to continue.

'She cheated on you Sam.'

Sam's eyes flashed with anger.

'Adam, why don't you want us to be together? Why?'

'This is hard on me too but I didn't trust her. So I followed her. And I took this picture as proof.'

Adam handed over a sheet of paper. Sam snatched it off him and the expression on his face turned to one of shock when he saw what was there.

'What is this? When did you? Ali, what are you doing? With him?' Sam stuttered half to Adam, half to himself.

Adam hid a smirk as he advanced on Sam and put his arm around him.

'I'm sorry Sam. None of this is your fault. I know the truth hurts,' Adam purred.

Sam shook his head speechless.

'Do you know this person?' Adam asked

Sam nodded bitterly.

'It's Jeremy. He plays the Phantom. We've never got on. He's been stalking Ali for weeks. I don't believe her. She promised me that there wasn't anything.'

'I'm so sorry,' Adam said comfortingly.

'She's lied!' Sam said, anger building in his voice. 'She lied to me and cheated on me!'

Sam leapt to his feet but Adam pulled him down.

'Not now,' his brother said calmly. 'Wait until you've calmed down.'

Sam sat down again.

'I'm sorry that I didn't believe you Adam,' Sam said hanging his head.

'That's alright little brother,' Adam said kindly. 'I'm here to look out for you, remember?'

Sam smiled weakly as Adam left the room. Before he walked out the door he turned back to Sam.

'You know what you have to do,' Adam said before leaving his brother alone, staring at a picture of himself and Ali.

The next day Ali and Debbie walked to theatre together. It was to be the last performance and the girls were half glad the hard work would be over, but were also going to miss the rehearsals. Debbie followed Ali into her dressing room where they found Sam waiting.

'Sam!' Ali cried happily and threw her arms around him.

Sam stood stiffly and made no reaction. Ali backed away confused.

'Sam, what's wrong?'

'We need to have a little talk,' he said stonily.

'Ur, maybe I should go,' Debbie said uncomfortably.

'No, stay Debbie. You might find this interesting,' Sam snarled.

'Sam what is this about?' Ali asked.

She was slightly worried, she had never seen Sam act like this before.

'I'm going to leave,' Debbie said loudly. 'I need to, um, see, ur, Mrs. Sinell! Yes, Mrs. Sinell! There's some steps and, anyway, bye.'

With those words, Debbie removed herself from the room as quickly as possible. Ali looked at Sam, waiting for an explanation.

'I suppose that I always knew,' Sam began, not taking his eyes of Ali. 'I just didn't want to believe it. You were always off with him, always talking to him, thinking about him.'

'Sam, what are you talking about?'

'You know what I'm talking about,' Sam spat. 'You and Jeremy, Christine and the Phantom, a fitting couple indeed.'

'What?'

'I trusted you Ali, and you've betrayed me. Yes, I know all about it.'

'All about what?'

'Drop the façade Ali. I know all about your little relationship with him. I know that you've been cheating on me.'

'Sam, I swear to you-'

'Don't bother Ali. I've got evidence,' Sam said smugly thrusting Adam's picture into Ali shaking hands.

Ali stared at the picture in shock.

'What is this?' she muttered. 'Where did you get this from?'

'Does it matter?' Sam snarled

'Yes it matters!' Ali cried slightly more hysterically. 'This is a fake! I have never, never kissed him. Ever! Well except for onstage, when we were acting.'

'Don't deny it Ali,' Sam said. 'The evidence is in your hands.'

'And I'm telling you it's fake! Please believe me! I would never cheat on you! Not with anybody! Especially not with him!'

'And you expect me to believe that? You expect me to believe that he locks you in dark rooms with him against your will? You expect me to believe that you go with him to secluded places and strangely can't remember anything?'

'I don't remember-'

'Give me a break Ali! You know let's just call this whole thing off! Forget it! Forget that we even went out. You can have him!'

'Sam please! No! This is Jeremy's doing! He wants to split us!'

'Save it Ali. Save you breath for tonight,' Sam said before storming out of the room.

Ali collapsed to the floor, burying her face in her hands, in complete shock. It was over? Sam had finished with her just like that? Over something that had never happened? Taking a deep breath she decided to take a walk in the theatre grounds to clear her head. Ali left her dressing room to sit under the large oak tree that she had christened 'her father's tree' unaware that she was being followed by more than one person.

After Sam had left Ali, he did not go back to his dressing room, instead he hung around in the corner. When Ali left her room, he was not surprised to see Jeremy slip out of the darkness and follow her. Jeremy had his eyes fixed intently ahead of him and did not seem to notice as Sam chased after him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

He followed her as she left the room, she seemed upset and the Fop had left her alone. When she was alone, that was the time to strike her. He had heard the shouting from the room and heard Sam tell her that their relationship was over. The plan of the Fop's brother must have worked. In honesty, he had not thought that Adam would carry it off but it had appeared that he had been quite successful. He watched his angel cried and sat on the ground next to the large oak tree. She would never have to know that he was behind it, he would be there to comfort her and dry her eyes.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ali jumped when she heard a twig crack but could not see anyone. She got the fright of her life when a pair of hands rested gently upon her shoulders. Twisting her head around, she saw the face of Jeremy looking down on her.

'My angel,' he said in his trance-like voice. 'Don't be upset. It was all for the better.'

Ali nodded closing her eyes, consumed by the voice. She felt Jeremy walk in front of her and crouch down in front of her. She felt his hand rest on her cheek and his soft voice lulling her away from all rational thought. However there was a voice inside her head that reminded her of who he was. Who she was placing her trust in. Ali's eyes sprung open in time to see Jeremy's expression of victory.

'No!' she screamed, pulling herself out of his grip and jumping to her feet.

The force sent Jeremy falling onto his back so all he could do was look up at her.

'You won't do this to me again! You've ruined everything I had with Sam. You must have been behind that photograph! No-one except someone who has such a twisted mind as yours would have ever come up with such a cruel way of breaking up people!'

Jeremy got to his feet, struggling to keep his temper.

'I assure you that I had nothing to do with this photograph. I don't even know what it's a photograph of,' Jeremy said.

'You're lying!' Ali screamed at him. 'You knew that this would happen! Well, let me tell you one thing Jeremy, nothing will ever happen between us. Nothing! And do you know why? Because I don't like you, I don't! You've got a temper problem and you practically stalk me! You can tell me that you love me but that won't change anything!'

'Why not!' Jeremy shouted back.

He took a step towards Ali but she backed away from him.

'You're the first person that I truly loved. Why won't you love me Ali?' he fumed

'Because I'm with Sam!'

'I think that I'll have to remind you that he just left you,' Jeremy snarled.

Ali stared at him angrily and, unable to think of a comeback, turned and left him. Jeremy was too stunned to follow and stood and watched her leave.

'You belong to me,' he muttered before stalking into the trees

Sam watched as the scene unfurled before him, staying out of sight. So Ali had been telling the truth. She hadn't cheated on him. It was Adam who was telling the lie. He slipped away from Jeremy, following Ali back to the theatre. As soon as they were inside, Sam caught up with Ali and pulled her aside ignoring her requests for him to leave her alone.

'I'm sorry,' Sam said looking into her eyes. 'I've made a terrible mistake.'

Ali stared at him, her mouth hanging open.

'What are you talking about? Half an hour ago, you didn't want anything to do with me.'

'I know, I'm sorry. You were telling the truth, the photograph was a fake. I should have believed you.'

Ali bit her lip and nodded bitterly.

'Well now you know,' she replied.

'Ali,' Sam said putting his hands on her arms. 'Please let's forget this ever happened. Let's go back to the way that we were.'

'Go back?' Ali repeated shocked. 'Sam one minute you dump me in a rage and the next you want me back. Do you trust me?'

'Of course.'

'You promise that you'll trust me, whatever you might see or think?'

'Yes.'

Ali paused for a moment looking at the ground.

'You're going to have to give me a moment to think,' Ali said.

Sam looked shocked.

'What's to think about Ali? It's me, Sam. I said I'm sorry.'

'You accused me of cheating on you. You didn't trust me.'

'So that's a no. After my one mistake, you're calling it off?' Sam said incredulously.

'No, I just need to think. Maybe, just give out relationship a little break? But whatever happens in the future, you'll still be my friend right?'

Sam smiled and pulled Ali into an embrace.

'Whatever happens, I promise that we'll stay friends. I'm not going to lose you again,' Sam whispered.

Ali smiled and walked back to her dressing room with Sam unaware of the figure following them, fuming that Adam's plan had not entirely worked.


	17. Spontaneous Moves

Greetings all back again with another chapter. On my quest to turn you into Raoul fans I found this list on there are loads there but I thought that I wouls share this with you.

10) He's got bucks!  
9) He doesn't live in a lair down by the river (SNL fans should get that one:)  
8) He doesn't "do" random acts of violence for attention  
7) Proved you don't have to be an "angel of music" to get the girl in the end.  
6) Will swim out into the sea to fetch your red scarf  
5) Is willing to spend his last 30 francs on a monkey in persian robes playing the cymbals..  
4) He still loves you even when everyone thinks you have gone mad  
3) He doesn't have to wear a mask  
2) He actually wants to be in a committed relationship!  
1) He won't be needing Johnny Cochrane to defend his murder trial

Anyway yes...

**MagickAlianne: **Don't give up hope just yet...

**Maluruloki: **Well Ali's determined that she will NOT fall for Jeremy so you've have to wait and see.

**AngeloftheOperaHouse: **I thought that you would be glad that Sam broke up with her. Remember that they're not back together yet. Ah, yes confusion... well with what other tool do plots form?

**Juliana Olstad: **Whoo hooo! Another Raoul fan... you should talk to Nyren. I'm glad that you like it. I don't think that calling the police actually crossed Ali's mind but hey, it's a plan.

**Emma-J-Riddle: **Update as requested. Sorry that the gaps are getting so long

**Madamoiselle-P: **Welcome back. It's sooo annoying when computers crash...makes me mad! Well I'm glad that you liked these chapters but it all slightly messed up... well we shall have to see how it turns out... I haven't seen you fic up yet... grrrr!

**Nyeren: **You really don't like Jeremy do you?

**AMLisdabomb: **I hope that this has helped you Raoul education- see above

**toomanycurlz:** Glad that you liked it... Go to Jeremy? Ali has sworn not to...

**Kerrie-A: **I don't mind that you missed a chapter... it's good that you do other things than live on fanfiction.

**pimpernelunderthecelticmoon: **England... um at the moment it wet and raining. Lovely weather. Well I guess that we all have English accents. And the guys aren't as cute as they regularly appear in fanfiction.

**Amaranth: **Ahhh...well. I guess we can't all be Raoul fans. Read the list above and see if I can possibly change you mind... Don't get me wrong, I love Erik too but Raoul is cute...

**LiTTleLoTTie99: **Ah, well. But Sam and Ali aren't compleatly together yet... he did just accuse her of cheating on him.

Sorry that my replies are so short, I'm meant to be studying...strange how I can find time to write. I have to remind you again that my exams start in like 2 weeks so updates will be slow... sorry.

Now important thing to remember here is that Sam and Ali are NOT still going out. But they are still very good friends. You could say that they are 'having a break'. Sam wants to get back with Ali but she's feeling slightly upset, understandably, that Sam accused her of cheating... This is an Ali-Jeremyness chapter because, well, we haven't had one for a while.

Maska (M.K)

Yeah, don't own Phantom...

**17. Spontaneous moves**

During the final night of performance, Ali tried especially hard to not let the audience know about her clashes with Jeremy. Throughout 'Music of the Night', she let the boy move her as he saw fit and reacted to him as Christine should. No-one seemed to notice much of a difference which made Ali feel like she was acting well but the tension between the two leading actors was most definitely present. Offstage she stayed away from Jeremy as much as she could. However it seemed as if the world was conspiring to make her end up with him. She ended up pressed against him in the wings because Jenna refused to move and everywhere she turned Jeremy always seemed to be there. Since Sam was not following her about faithfully, Ali felt a little vulnerable but resolved not to show it by staying with a group of people all the time. However the big problem came at the interval when the costume mistress asked Ali to give Jeremy his red death mask as she passed his room. Ali had had no time to protest before the mask was thrust into her hands. Reluctantly she made her way down the corridor and knocked on Jeremy's door.

'Who is it?' his voice called from inside.

'A- Ali,' she replied gingerly.

There was a pause before Jeremy's voice once again echoed through the door.

'What do you want?'

'I have your mask,' Ali called back, stuttering slightly.

Ali heard a movement inside and the door unlock. She curled her fingers around the door handle and pushed the door open. Jeremy stood just inside the door staring at her. As she walked into the room, Ali could tell that he was getting dressed for Masquerade by the crimson trousers that her wore. He had a very strong presence at that moment Ali could not find the words to say anything, especially under Jeremy's piercing gaze and pushed the mask into his arms.

'W-well done for the first act,' she muttered.

'Thank you,' Jeremy said, not taking his eyes off her.

Ali shuffled her feet and avoided eye contact. As it was clear that she was not about to leave, Jeremy turned around and pulled his top off to continue getting dressed. He had to conceal a smirk at the slight gasp that he heard from Ali. Jeremy turned back towards her.

'Was there something else?' he asked arrogantly.

Ali's did not respond for a second as her eyes rested on his chest. Tearing her eyes away she shook her head and left the room, her cheeks the same colour as Jeremy's trousers. Jeremy sighed as he watched her go and looked mockingly into the mask that she had given him. He sat down at his dressing table and stared into the eye holes.

'I've really messed up,' he said to the mask. 'She is too engrossed with that Fop to even notice me. If only he hadn't been there. If only she hadn't been distracted. I know she loves me, deep down inside she must love me. I have to have her, she is the only one that can drive away these nightmares. Do you understand why I need her so much?'

Jeremy straightened his back and looked into the holes of the skull mask.

'Of course you don't, you're a mask,' he spat before brushing his arm across the table and knocking it to the floor. There was only one thing that Sam couldn't control, one thing that Ali was vulnerable to. That was his voice.

Act Two went well. Jeremy and Sam acted out their best Wandering Child scene. The tension between them was so great, the audience could almost feel it. Ali felt a pang of sadness that this would be the last time that she would wear her Aminta costume as she rushed from her dressing room to the wings for 'Point of No Return'.

Ali walked onto the stage singing her line and sat down at the table, picking up an apple. Even though she knew when Jeremy was going to come in, she got a slight shock when his voice seemed to echo around the stage.

You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge,  
In pursuit of that wish, which till now has been silent, silent...

Ali feel Jeremy approach behind her. As Ali was about to take a bite of the apple, Jeremy took her wrist and pulled it away. With his other had, he pushed her face towards the audience. Ali stepped away from him as was choreographed and Jeremy placed the apple on the table as he continued to sing.

I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge -  
In your mind you've already succumbed to me,  
Dropped all defences, completely succumbed to me -  
Now you are here with me:  
No second thoughts,  
you've decided, decided...

Jeremy beckoned Ali towards him and she moved gracefully and slowly towards him. When she was next to him, Jeremy did something spontaneous that was not part of Mrs. Sinell's choreography. He grasped Ali's wrists and spun her around, placing a hand around her waist and pressing her against his chest. Ali gave a little gasp and tried to act like this routine was not new to her.

Past the point of no return -  
No backward glances:  
The games we've played till now are at an end...  
Past all thought of "if" or "when" -  
No use resisting:  
Abandon thought and let the dream descend...

As Jeremy sung his lines he pulled one of Ali's arms out to the side of her body. Every time there was a pause he kissed her hand gently, moving further and further up her arm. Ali gave a slight moan. Suddenly he spun Ali around and pressed his face close to hers, running his hands up and down her back and up her neck, into her hair. Ali was in so much shock that she was finding it difficult to react and had placed her hands gingerly on his chest.

What raging fire shall flood the soul?  
Which rich desire unlocks its door?  
What sweet seduction lies before us...?

Jeremy spun Ali around again as she composed herself and caught her breath. Once again, there was no-one in her life except for Jeremy. It didn't seem to matter what he had done in the past, it didn't seem to matter that he had one of the foulest tempers known to man, it didn't seem to matter that he stalked her. Only the here and now seemed important. His movements had aroused her, far more erotic than anything Mrs. Sinell would have allowed to be choreographed.

Past the point of no return,  
The final threshold -  
What warm, unspoken secrets will we learn?  
Beyond the point of no return...

As Jeremy sung his last line, he tilted Ali backwards into an arch over his arm. As he finished singing, he pressed his lips gently to her collar bone, inspiring a sigh to escape from Ali's mouth. As he pulled he up, Ali looked deep into his eyes and began to sing, guiding Jeremy's hands to her hips and beginning to sway.

You have brought me to that moment where words run dry,  
To that moment where speech disappears into silence, silence...

Ali spun away, allowing Jeremy to keep hold of her hand. He stepped towards her and she reached out to caress his cheek.

I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why...  
In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenceless and silent -  
And now I am here with you: no second thoughts,  
I've decided, decided...

Ali stepped in front of Jeremy, one hip jutting out to the side. Jeremy placed his arms around her and as she sang, left a trail of kisses down her neck.

Past the point of no return -  
no going back now:

Our passion-play has now, at last begun...  
Past all thought of right or wrong –

One final question:

How long should we two wait, before we're one...?

Ali span away again, only to be pulled in immediately by Jeremy who ran his fingers down her cheek and neck.

When will the blood begin to race,  
The sleeping bud burst into bloom?  
When will the flames, at last consume us...?

As the pair started to sing together Jeremy pulled Ali in front of him and drummed his fingers over her neck. Suddenly he swooped her up so one of his arms supported her back and the other held the crook of her knees

Past the point of no return,  
the final threshold -  
the bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn...  
We've passed the point of no return...

As Jeremy placed her gently on the ground again he spun her round and tipped her back so that he could lean over her. Ali gazed into Jeremy's eyes, not wanting to move. It was a sudden move from Sam as Raoul that brought her to her senses, the fact that she was performing in front of an audience, the fact that had to continue with the plot even though for that moment she wanted to disappear with Jeremy. As Jeremy guided her to an upright position, memories flooded back to her. This was the Jeremy that followed her obsessively, lied to her, hurt her. Ali pulled herself out of his grasp as Jeremy went into 'All I Ask of You'.

She had to be more careful. She could not end up under his spell again, she had sworn to herself that she would never succumb to him.


	18. The Secret's Out

How long since I updated! Eek! My apologies to you all. Excuse- the same as ever. I had my first exam on Tuesday which was my Spanish oral. The actual written exams start in a couple of weeks. So updates may be taking a little longer. This one is nearly finished though... and I won't start any more until after the exams... if I can control myself.

Anyway... I have discovered a new book that I like that isn't Phantom (shock, horror). If you guys like swashbuckling things, try the Scarlet Pimpernel. OK, so it's still France but I also love the Three Musketeers... must be something about French literature...

**Emma-J-Riddle: **I honestly am sorry about the gaps. There was a play that I was in, Les Mis for thatmatter,when my friend came in late and made up a whole new thing... very cool...

**maluruloki: **I liked this in the film, but not so much in the play. For me the best trak on stage is 'The Phantom of the Opera' especially when they're on the boat and all the candles come out of the floor.

**Miss Mary Lou: **That Jeremy shirt taking off thing was just for you, I'm glad that you enjoyed. Feel free to call in Sam the Spam and yep, you're right. He isn't exactly over the moon at the new dance. The Point of No Return will come... next chapter actually. But not in a dungeon...

**toomanycurlz:** Thanks for the link. Gerry's good but Michael has the haunting quality in his voice.

**Mizamour: **Aww... thanks. Yeah I like both Erik and Raoul but I will admit that I am an R/C fan... most of the time. I don't have the Persian in this... I should have done really. I'll put him in 'Words'. He is cool. Especially that bit when he and Raoul are in the touchure (sp?) chamber. Raoul going mad... it's kinda funny.

**LiTTleLoTTie1991: **Yep, she's pretty confused. Jeremy's voice is one thing really going for him...

**blackrose569: **Aww... thanks. I'm glad you like it

**Nyren: **Well, as you gathered, Sam isn't exactly over the moon. The thing that you have tto remember about Jeremy is that he does have a very hynotic voice, and he can control Ali... and she strangly is sorta attracted to him.

**Kerrie-A: **Happy Birthday! I hope that you had a good time... who needs a celebration when you've got fanfiction?

**Asia1st: **Thanks!

**IndiaPyro: **Hope that you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reviewing.

I hope that you guys like this chapter. We're getting to the end now so climax... hopefully. Sorry if I have any typos with the 't' key. It's broken and keeps typing 'tt'. I think that I have them all but if not... that's why.

Cya

Maska (M.K)

I don't own the Phantom of the Opera. You know I don't. I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. I would be out abusing my power... unfortunatly that joy goes to ALW and Leroux.  
Last chapter I posted a list of things to like about Raoul. That wasn't my own and the site didn't come out... it was phantoms-opera... check it out

**18. The secret's out**

Ali and Jeremy received many odd looks when they came offstage. No-one said anything about their spontaneous choreography because it was the last night. Mrs. Sinell shot long hard glares at them and Sam was obviously making a big effort to keep his mouth shut by pursing his lips together. His jealously was apparent but he had made the sensible decision not to disrupt the sensitive relationship that he had with Ali at the time. However the audience seemed to have loved it and Ali was shocked to find flowers in her dressing room after the performance. The only person who didn't seem to have noticed the spontaneous choreography, or failed to mention it, was Debbie who walked with Ali chatting excitedly about how the last performance had gone. She was waving an application form for a ballet school that Mrs. Sinell had given and seemed completely oblivious to the strange looks that Ali was getting. She was over the moon to find that she had received flowers even though she did not know that Ali had quietly asked one of the workers to put a bouquet belong to her into Debbie's dressing room.

Sam was secretly stewing in fury at Jeremy's behaviour. How dare he touch Ali in that way! She didn't want him to. She couldn't have enjoyed it at all. Not with him! And so soon after their sort- of break up. Sam cursed Adam again for that picture. He had got on with his brother so well before and now he had come back from University going to great lengths to break up his relationship. Sam walked out of the theatre to give his stuff to his parents before going to the cast after party. To his fury it was not his Mum standing by the car but Adam.

'Sam!' his brother called in a friendly tone. 'How did it go?'

'The performance went well thank you,' Sam said coldly.

Adam chuckled

'I meant with Ali.'

'Oh right,' Sam said pleasantly. 'Well I showed her the photograph and she denied everything.'

'As can be expected,' Adam said in a snobbish tone.

'Then I dumped her.'

'Well done. Now let me take your stuff and-'

'I'm not finished yet,' Sam interrupted harshly. 'I then followed her outside where she me this supposed other boyfriend of hers. It turns out Adam, that Ali never betrayed me at all. That in fact you were the liar. The photograph was a fake. So if you don't mind, I think that I'll take my bags with me.'

Sam turned his back on his brother and began to walk away.

'Sam,' Adam said, his previously confident tone, now shattered.

Sam ignored him and Adam began to rush after him.

'I'm sorry Sam. I honestly am. I had to! I had no choice!' Adam pleaded.

Sam turned onto his brother.

'What do you mean, you had no choice?' he spat.

'There was a man. He said that he would tell Claire things about me. He had her number.'

'What was he going to say about you?'

'A couple of months ago, I made a terrible mistake. I was drunk. I kissed her friend Helen. It was an accident. Helen and I agreed to forget it. Claire must never know. She'd finish with me.'

Sam shook his head in disbelief and began to walk away.

'Sam!' Adam cried.

'You selfish bastard!' Sam shouted. 'It's OK to ruin my relationship as long as yours is alright? It's OK to paint Ali as a cheater as long as you can carry on lying to your girlfriend?'

'It's not like that!' Adam said.

Sam turned round and punched Adam so that he fell to the ground.

'It's exactly like that! You know, I hope Claire does find out the truth. So she can see the lying, cheating scumbag that you are.'

With those words Sam walked away back to the theatre

Jenna had organised the cast after-party at her house and everyone, even Ali and Jeremy, had been invited. Ali had thought about turning down this offer since she felt guilty about going to someone's house that she hated but Debbie had persuaded her otherwise. When Ali arrived at Jenna's house, it was obvious why she had wanted everyone to attend. For no other reason than to show off. Her house was huge with extensive gardens, a swimming pool and tennis courts. Ali was surprised to see that Jeremy had come but like his usual self didn't socialise much. He leaned against the wall with a bottle in his hand. It seemed to be a never-ending bottle of drink because from time to time, he would take a sip from it and he would never need a refill. Ali didn't notice him slip after her as she went to get a drink and gave a small scream when he stepped out in front of her. Ali tried to walk past him but he stepped in her way. Grimacing, she stepped the other way but again he blocked her path. As Ali looked up angrily into his smug face, Jeremy placed his hands on her shoulders and pinned her against the wall.

'What do you want?' Ali spat. 'What was all of that tonight in 'Point of No Return'?'

Jeremy chuckled arrogantly.

'But you enjoyed it didn't you?' he smirked.

'I did not!' Ali lied trying to forget the feelings that Jeremy had stirred up in her. Feelings which came from his touch and voice. 'It was very uncomfortable for me.'

'You reacted,' Jeremy said.

'I had to. We were onstage. We were acting.'

Jeremy placed his hands on the wall either side of her head and leaned towards her. Ali could feel his warm breath on her cheek as he whispered in her ear.

'We don't have to.'

Ali ducked under Jeremy's arm and tried to walk away. He grasped her wrist with his lightening fast reflexes.

'How dare you!' Ali hissed trying to pull away.

'I'm sorry', Jeremy said.

Ali looked curiously at him.

'I need you Ali.'

'What are you talking about?'

'You're good for me. You're the only person that can drive away my demons. You're the only one that can calm me.'

Jeremy's voice dropped so he was speaking in no more than a hypnotic whisper. Ali pulled her wrist out of Jeremy's grip.

'I don't know what you can do with your voice to make people do what you want but I'm telling you that it will not work on me,' Ali said before turning her back on him and walking away.

Ali ignored Jeremy even though she could sense that he was walking behind her. She had to douse the fire that Jeremy had lit within her. 'He's an arrogant idiot' she thought reminding herself of his temper and obsessive, stalker-like tendencies. Ali caught sight of Sam by the swimming pool and knew what she had to do to make it clear to Jeremy that she was not his. Ali turned around to make sure that Jeremy was watching and then walked up to Sam and planted a kiss on his lips. Ali ignored Sam's look of surprise and smirked victoriously at Jeremy who stood up straight, his face twisting into one of anger.

Jeremy did not approach Ali again for the rest of the evening. He always stood a distance away watching her through slanted eyes. Ali did not venture far Sam unsure of how Jeremy would react if she saw him again while she was alone. However their distancing came to an abrupt end very quickly. Billy, who had apparently drunk too much beer, came stumbling over to Jeremy and placed his arm around his shoulder.

'Having a good time Monsuir Phantom?' he slurred.

Jeremy's back straightened quickly and he removed Billy's heavy arm from his shoulder.

'Go away Billy. I am no longer the Phantom as you are no longer Piangi.'

'No need to get angry,' Billy said stumbling a little.

Jeremy turned his attention back to Ali who was laughing with Debbie. He glared at Sam who held her hand in his.

'What's this?' he heard Billy slur behind him.

Jeremy ignored him and continued to gaze at Ali drinking in every feature of her face. He heard Jenna approach him from behind and stand next to Billy.

'Oh!' she shrieked. 'What is that? Who's it that?'

'It's Jeremy's,' Billy said, sounding like he was making an accusation.

Jeremy turned on the pair, hoping to get rid of them. What he saw drove horror into his heart. Jenna was clutching Jeremy's sketchbook in her hand looking though the pages, her mouth hanging open.

'Give that to me now,' Jeremy murmured with a deadly poison in his voice. 'Now!' he shouted when Jenna ignored him.

His shout attracted everyone in the room and everyone fell silent and looked at the group.

'What is this?' Jenna said, turning through the pages.

Jeremy took a menacing step towards her.

'I am not a gentleman Miss. Smith,' Jeremy said. 'I will not hesitate to hurt you.'

Ali pushed her way to the front of the crowd to see what Jenna had done to make Jeremy so angry. He seemed to be controlling his temper quite well. As she pushed past a group of girls, she could se what had brought about the anger in Jeremy. Her eyes jumped from the sketchbook to Jeremy's face. Having been the victim of Jeremy's wrath several times, she knew when he had been pushed to far.

'Jenna, give it back to him,' Ali said quickly.

Jenna looked up and her face twisted into a smirk.

'You know, I don't think that I will Ali, This is quite interesting,' she said flicking through the pages. 'You seem to be the subject of many of these sketches, ranging from the passive to the slightly more erotic.'

Ali felt her face burn.

'Jenna, I beg you. Just let him have it.'

Jeremy began to advance on Jenna angrily but Ali ran in front of him to block his path.

'Don't,' she whispered to him.

'Now this one is interesting,' Jenna's shill voice cried. 'This seems to explain the mystery of Paul Lummel. He didn't fall, he was pushed, by Jeremy!'

Jenna held up the book and showed Jeremy's sketch of himself pushing Paul down the stairs. Ali gasped and stared at Jeremy with a look of disbelief. He pushed Ali out of the way to approach Jenna from behind. Billy stepped in front of Jenna protectively but was dealt a firm punch in the jaw and fell to the ground clutching the side of his mouth. Jeremy's hand placed itself on Jenna's hair and tugged it firmly until she released the book. Jeremy's pushed Jenna into the crowd, ignoring the abuse that the host screamed at him.

Jeremy looked around. The other members of the cast were beginning to close in on him as revenge for Paul, Billy and Jenna. Jeremy retreated a few steps until he found himself standing above Ali. He pulled her to her feet and smashed the bottle he was holding against the wall ignoring Ali's scream. Jeremy's dragged her to the door and cast his eyes over the other cast members, his eyes hovering longer over Sam's distraught expression. Smirking slightly he slammed his elbow into the light switch plunging the room into darkness.

There was panic in the room for a few moments. By the time the lights were turned on, there was no sign of Ali or Jeremy.


	19. The Point of No Return

Hey it's me... back again. Well my exams have started, and I compleatly failed my Spanish listening today. I'm going to have to work really hard in my writng and reading to boost my grade... and yet, I can still find time to update my fic...hmmm.  
Anyway, enough about by personal life... replies

**Miss Mary Lou Out of order exams: **I compleatly agree with your penname. Well I hope this dungeony chapter (which in fact takes place in a park) lives up to your expectations... don't kill me if it doesn't.

**Madam Opera Ghost: **Next chapter... with another cliffe... I'm so mean

**Nyren: **Well it's nice to know you like something about Jeremy. Please forgive my dreaful spelling... fan fiction doesn't have a spell checker unlike Microsoft Word... grr. You'll be pleased to know that Jeremy isn't going to threaten to kill anyone... just damage them slightly- ah read the thing. It's true, Jenna is an idiot, but then, so is Carlotta. Jeremy draws everything about his life... that's why it was there. He just has a pretty dark life which is why he doesn't like people to see inside.

**Lost Romantic: **Well thanks for the review. I'm glad that you like it. If you need to sleep I recommend Music of the Night- ultimate in relaxation music. My complements to ALW and Micheal Crawford

**LiTTleLoTTie1991: **Yup, Jenna's a bitch... but would we have her any other way?

**Kerrie-A: **Well I'm mysterious, like Jeremy, always disappering and reappearing... well maybe not quite like Jeremy. Apologies for the huge gaps, I'm not as good as updating as I was before...

**IndiaPyro:** It was that book that Jenna was reading. They were all in the same book... I guess it just had lots of pages

**Emma-J-Riddle: **Ah... I'm mean. Cliffhangers are great for the author... makes me feel evil... ahem. Well this fic is nearly done. Others are on their way...

**toomanycurlz: **DVD... don't make me cry. My mother has done the most evil of evilest things. I'm not allowed to buy it until my exams are over... and if I do, she'll take it away... (starts frantically counting days until exams end)

Well, here we are... the Point of No Return. Please bear with my imagination... as a 17 year old boy, Jeremy would not a have a punjab lasso and threaten to kill his romantic interest's boyfriend... because this is 2005. It worked OK for Erik, but not for Jeremy. So please just work with what I have here. I'll grant you that it's not as dramatic as a punjab lasso. This is nearly at an end. Probably one chapter left... amybe two depending on how it goes... please review this one because it took me a while to work out exactly what was going to happen.

Maska (M.K)

I don't own phantom... I don't even own the DVD! (Sobs dramatically) Only a month to go until end of exams and I'm allowed to buy it. Curse my mother...

**19. Point of No Return**

Ali's heart was pounding as Jeremy dragged her across the path outside Jenna's house. He was running and it was hard for Ali to keep up with him. There was no knowing what would happen, Jeremy was in such a foul mood, he was capable of anything. Ali had to admit to herself that she was scared of what he might do. She had no idea where he was taking her and in his present state, there was no knowing if she would come back. Ali opened her mouth and let out a long, high pitched scream, forcing her exhausted soprano voice to work to it's best. Suddenly Ali found herself pressed against a tree with a hand over her mouth.

'Be quiet!' Jeremy hissed. 'Or I will gag you.'

Ali nodded and kept her lips together when Jeremy removed his hand from her mouth. She found herself next to a red car and the door was opened for her.

'Get in,' came Jeremy's blunt order.

Ali obliged and when Jeremy had walked to the other side she flung open the car door and leapt out, running away as fast as she could. She didn't even turn to see Jeremy's twisted look of anger and the boy jump out of the vehicle. Ali ran to the park, almost blind in the darkness. She stopped near the river and gasping for breath turned around to look behind her. Thankfully she seemed to have lost Jeremy. Where was she to go now? She could go home but would Jeremy come for her? She could try and get back to Jenna's house but she didn't know the way. She could go to Sam's but he wouldn't be in and Adam wouldn't welcome her. Ali staggered backwards a few paces, unsure of what to do. She turned around and walked straight into a figure. Looking up in horror, she saw Jeremy's snarl gazing back at her and before she could move, his hands had gripped her arms.

'Don't do that again,' he said.

'Let me go, please,' Ali whispered, half sobbing.

Jeremy looked away from her for a moment and loosened his grip on her. His expression softened.

'I can't control it Ali. I need you,' he said half to himself, half to her. 'Rejected by everyone, no-one ever looked on me kindly before. All I've ever known is taunting, teasing, violence.'

Jeremy's words trailed off as his expression hardened once again. He glared at Ali's face, which was filled with compassion.

'Pity comes too late,' he spat at her. 'Face your fate Ali. Look at me!' he shouted as Ali dropped her gaze. 'You will come away with me. You will stay with me forever!'

There was general panic at Jenna's house, but little about Ali, much to Sam's anger. Most of the attention was directed at Jenna who was acting like a drama queen and Billy who had not quite recovered from the punch.

'Ali!' Sam called above the noise looking around for her.

Debbie joined him in trying to find Ali and rushed outside after him. Sam raced around the corner and collided with Sophie, the girl who played Madame Giry. He apologised quickly, giving Debbie time to catch up with him.

'Did you see Jeremy?' Sam gasped. 'And Ali?'

Sophie shook her head and turned away.

'I didn't see anything,' she said.

'Sophie, please,' Debbie begged. 'Jeremy's taken Ali and he's in such a bad mood, I don't know what he'll do to her.'

Sophie looked reluctant.

'I noticed this little thing that you, Jeremy and Ali have going on. I don't want to get involved,' she said.

'Please!' Sam cried. 'I have to find her. She could be in danger.'

Sophie paused for a moment.

'I saw Ali running towards the park,' she said. 'Jeremy was following her. That's all I know.'

'Thank you,' Sam said.

As he ran away, Debbie tried to follow him. Sam paused and turned back to her.

'Debbie, stay here,' Sam said.

'I want to find her. Ali's my friend too,' Debbie retorted.

'It could be dangerous.'

'I don't care.'

'Debbie, please,' Sam begged. 'What if Ali came back? There has to be someone here that she can trust.'

Debbie reluctantly agreed and hung back with Sophie as Sam sprinted into the darkness.

'You know that I have nothing to do with your issues,' Ali half screamed at Jeremy as he dragged her onto the bridge that crossed the park river. 'It's not your dreams that distress you, it's your soul! How could I ever love you?'

Jeremy stopped at turned Ali towards him angrily.

'And why do you think that is Ali?' he snarled. 'No-one gave me a chance. I have known nothing my whole life except dismissal. I have been unimportant to everyone. But not you. I was important to you Ali. Why can't you see it?'

Suddenly Jeremy tensed. His grip on Ali tightened as he looked past her into the trees on the other side of the bridge. Ali gasped as she saw Sam stumble out of the darkness.

'My dear, we have a guest!' Jeremy said, poison running in his voice, glaring at Sam.

'Jeremy, please. We're not onstage any more,' Ali pleaded looking fearfully between Sam and Jeremy.

'Let her go!' Sam cried, taking a few paces towards Jeremy. 'Have you got any pity whatsoever?'

'No-one showed me any pity. Go away Jeremy. Who wants to be your friend? That was the love I ever got'

'Sam, it's useless,' Ali sobbed, unable to release herself from Jeremy's iron grasp.

'Can't we come to some kind of negotiation?' Sam suggested pathetically.

Jeremy smirk and took Ali to the opposite bank.

'Stay there,' he ordered before approaching Sam.

Sam stepped back a little as Jeremy approached him threateningly.

'Let's talk down here,' Jeremy suggested innocently gesturing under the bridge.

'This is my life!' Ali cried from the opposite bank. 'Surely I should make the decisions?'

'Stay there!' Jeremy bellowed.

Ali fell silent. Sam looked suspiciously at Jeremy and turned his back on him to walk under the bridge. As he approached the water's edge, Sam glanced up at Ali's worried expression. He smiled at her, trying to comfort her. He was alerted as Ali's expression turned to a look of horror and she let out a scream, turning just in time to see Jeremy' lunge at him and knock him to the ground. Slightly dazed, Sam provided little resistance against the rain of punches that Jeremy threw against him. Head pounding, Sam saw Ali rush across the bridge and run to Jeremy. However Jeremy was too quick for her. He turned his head and shot out his arm, grabbing her wrist, stopping the blow that she was about to deal him. Ali cried in pain as Jeremy snarled:

'I told you to stay over there!'

With those words, Jeremy threw her to the ground and dragged Sam to the waters edge. Turning to make sure Ali was watching, he forced Sam onto his knees and dunked his head in the water. Ali screamed and got to her feet to stop him.

'Come any closer and he's dunked again,' Jeremy said coldly, ignoring the writhing Sam that he was holding.

Ali froze. Jeremy let Sam's head up and he gasped for air, his breaths were short and sharp. Ali stared at Jeremy in disbelief.

'What are you doing?' she screamed. 'This isn't you! You're not a monster!'

'You see what love does to you?' Jeremy said, his lips turning into a sneer as he pushed Sam's head underwater once more. 'Do you understand how much I need you?'

Ali could say nothing as Sam was brought up from the river.

'You said that you should make the decision about your life Ali,' Jeremy continued. 'Well make it now. Him or me.'

'No, Jeremy, don't do this,' Ali gasped.

'The longer you delay, the wetter his head gets,' Jeremy said pushing Sam's head underwater and bringing it up again to prove a point. 'Choose me and he goes free, refuse and, well, we'll move onto physical pain,' Jeremy snarled, twisting Sam's arm behind him, causing him to cry out in pain.

'Ali, don't do it!' Sam cried. 'Don't sacrifice-'

Sam was cut off by Jeremy pushing his head underwater again.

'Choose Ali,' Jeremy cried victoriously. 'Do you come with me, or do you watch him go through agony for you?'

Ali's eyes filled with tears as she watched helplessly as Jeremy repeatedly dunked Sam's head underwater.

'You are a monster,' she sobbed.

Jeremy glared at her.

'You could stop all of this. I'm not like this. I don't have to be.'

Ali stared at Jeremy, hardly hearing Sam's cries for her to run. Could she really life a life with Jeremy? He was cruel and harsh and his current actions were monstrous. But then there was that voice, the way her touched her, the way he moved her. That power which she somehow enjoyed.

Jeremy was obviously growing tierd of waiting. He pulled sam's head out from under the water and looked directly at Ali.

'You try my patience. Make your choice.'

**A/N- READ THIS  
I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and now I'm turning to you the reviewers to decide the end. Does she pick Jeremy or Sam? I simply can't decide. I know that Nyren will say Sam but let's put this to the reviewer vote.  
Eternally grateful**

**Maska (M.K)**


	20. The Final Decisions

Here it is... the final chapter. Sorry for being so long...I finished my exams yesterday...yay!

I'm sorry that I can't reply to all my reviewers because I have about 2 minutes to put this up and then I have to go out. Thank you so much for putting in your input to the ending.  
OK, well speaking of the ending. I counted the votes and this person was the winner. I have tried to be nice to all characters...sort of. So please read and sorry if it's not the person that you wanted.

Anyway R&R. You guys have been great with putting up with my long update gaps... I apologise. Thanks

Maska

**20. The Final Decisions**

Ali looked from Jeremy to Sam in complete horror. What could she do to stop one of them being hurt?

'How about neither of you?' she asked timidly.

Jeremy responded by pushing Sam's head underwater again.

'Not good enough Ali,' Jeremy said. 'Try again.'

Ali's heart gave a terrible lurch when Sam stopped moving.

'Let him up!' she screamed at Jeremy. 'He's drowning!'

'Choose!' Jeremy bellowed back.

Ali suddenly felt a surge of anger rush through her. She ran up to Jeremy and hit him across the head. She tried to pull him off Sam but Jeremy would not have any of it. Jeremy got a bit of a shock but he released Sam's head from underwater, pinning him down with his knee while he pulled Ali to the ground. She lay on her back while his fingers encircled her neck. He sat on Sam, causing him to groan and kept Ali under his control by pressing his knee into her stomach.

'How could you do this?' Ali sobbed looking up at Jeremy's angry face. 'Why?'

'How could you do this? You knew how much I loved you,' he replied

'You love me? You've got a strange way of showing it.'

Jeremy's fingers uncurled from around Ali's neck and he released his hold on her. She crawled away from him quickly looking utterly defeated. What could she do? She had tried reasoning, crying, even attacking him but it was all to no avail. Ali looked at Jeremy's face. He almost looked contorted with emotional pain at what he was doing. He was devoted to her, there was no mistaking that. Maybe she could grow to love him, she loved is voice undoubtedly.

Ali got to her feet shakily and walked slowly to Jeremy. He looked at her expectantly, his fingers twisting around Sam's collar.

'Jeremy. I can' t let you do this,' Ali said

'Ali! No!' Sam cried.

'Maybe in time, I could love you. With your help.'

Jeremy stared at her, his mouth open in disbelief. Ali crouched down in front of him.

'I choose you Jeremy,' Ali whispered before leaning forward to press her lips to his. Jeremy did not pull away. He released his grip on Sam and put his arms around Ali, pulling her gently to a standing position.

Sam rolled onto his back watching the pair. He could not move, rooted to the spot watching his girlfriend slip out of his reach. Jeremy smiled again at Ali. It was not just a smile but a full beam, his face lighting up with delight.

'Go,' he said to Sam dismissively, not taking his eyes off Ali.

'Ali!' Sam cried. 'What have you done?'

Ali turned her face to Sam, tears welling up in her eyes.

'I had to. It's better this way.'

Sam said nothing but stared at her is disbelief. Ali pulled away from Jeremy and walked up to Sam. Jeremy reluctantly let her go, ever watching in case the two were about to run off into the night. Sam's eyes were starting to well up too although he was fighting hard to keep them back. Ali hugged him tightly.

'I would never let him hurt you,' Ali whispered to him. 'I did it all for you.'

'And all for nothing!' Sam cried back. 'I love you Ali.'

'There will be someone else. You'll find someone else.'

Sam shook his head.

'I don't want someone else.'

'Promise me that you'll find them. Promise!'

Sam nodded. Ali smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. She sensed Jeremy tense up behind her and she pulled away quickly.

'Come on Ali,' Jeremy said taking her hand and leading her into the woods, Ali looking back at Sam sadly, Sam not moving from his spot.

Jeremy drove Ali back to the bed and breakfast where he lived. Ali called her mum quickly and told her that she was staying at Jeremy's and that she'd be home in the morning. As she put the receiver down and turned around, she jumped slightly at the sight of Jeremy watching her from a chair on the over side of the room. Jeremy most certainly had not been lying when he insisted that the place was run down. There were patches of damp on the walls and a large crack down the middle of the ceiling.

'I can't believe that you're here,' Jeremy said, smiling gently.

It was not one of the arrogant smiles that Ali was so used to seeing. It was a smile of complete happiness. Ali sat down on the bed and viewed Jeremy.

'I want you to get some help,' she said carefully, worried about how Jeremy would take it. 'I can't be in relationship with someone who is willing to drown people that are important to me.'

'Of course,' Jeremy said. 'Ali, I- I need you to understand how much I love you. I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't want to hurt him. It seemed like the only way that I could get through to you.'

Ali opened her mouth but shut it hastily again. She did not want to make Jeremy angry again. She massaged her neck gently where Jeremy had held it before.

'I hurt you!' Jeremy cried leaping to his feet and running to her. 'My God, what was I thinking! No wonder that you hate me!'

I'm fine,' Ali said, drawing away from him quickly. 'I- I want to go to sleep now.'

Jeremy nodded and Ali slid between his blankets, fully clothed. Ali looked at Jeremy expectantly, wondering if he was planning on getting in beside her. Instead he retreated once again to his chair and sat and watched her. Ali turned away from him as he switched off the light. She was sure that a good night's sleep would help her get over the ordeal. In fact she found it hard to drift off. Every time that she closed her eyes, she could see Sam's face in front of her. Quietly, tears poured down her face as she thought of that look of horror that was on his face when she kissed Jeremy. Jeremy sensed that Ali was not asleep and gently began to sing in his soft melodic voice.

Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you here, beside you  
Anywhere you go, let me go too -  
Ali, that's all I ask of you.

The song had the desired effect. It filled Ali with the passion that she felt every time that she had heard Jeremy sing and she was soon asleep. Jeremy walked up to her, lay beside her sleeping figure and placed his arm round her as he drifted off. For the first time that he could remember, he did not have any nightmares.

When Ali awoke the next morning, the sun was streaming through the windows and Jeremy was walking around the room.

'Tea?' he asked.

'Ur- yes please,' Ali murmured not quite awake.

After they drank, Jeremy told her some news.

'I spoke to a councillor on the phone this morning. I'm going to see her this afternoon. You know, going to get some help.'

Ali smiled at him.

'Well done,' she said.

Jeremy dropped Ali at home on the way to the councillor's office.

'She was fantastic!' Jeremy told Ali when he saw her the next day. 'She seemed to really understand.'

'That's great!' Ali said enthusiastically.

Ali saw Jeremy frequently for the next few months. She avoided Sam's house and managed to avoid meeting him again. Yet still he was always there at the back of her mind. But as time passed, he was pushed further and further away and Ali began to develop feelings for Jeremy that she had never felt before. She still loved his voice and the way she could succumb to him, but eventually, she stopped seeing him as a person that she was bound to as a result of a deal but as someone that she actually wanted to spend time with. Yet, Jeremy never kissed her, he hardly touched her. Not out of choice but because he still knew Ali thought of Sam. The thought made him slightly jealous but his counselling was helping him to understand her feelings. This however all changed one day. Ali was in town when she saw Sam in the park. Sam with another girl. And he was kissing her and she was kissing him back. Ali felt like her guts had just been ripped out and ran straight to Jeremy's room.

She burst into the room and flung herself into Jeremy's arms. Jeremy was deeply shocked but in his normal reserved way, he remained silent, curling his arms around her and holding her tight as she buried her face into his shoulder.

'I saw Sam,' Ali said after a while.

Jeremy's heart gave a nasty pang of guilt. Was she about to leave him? She couldn't leave him! His life had been so much better.

'He was with another girl. I know I told him to move on and to find someone else but, god it's hard to watch it!'

Jeremy's breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that she was not about to desert him.

'Do you still love him?' Jeremy asked.

Ali looked into Jeremy's green eyes but stayed silent. Did she still love Sam? Was it that bad that he had moved on?'

'I- I don't know.'

Jeremy leaned towards her to whisper in her ear.

'Go.'

Ali stared at him in disbelief.

'What?'

'If you love him, go to him,' Jeremy said.

Ali looked towards the door and back to Jeremy. Suddenly she leaned up on kissed Jeremy. He pulled away in shock. She had not kissed him since that night.

'I've decided where I want to be.'

'Past the point of no return?' Jeremy asked

'Past the point of no return,' she agreed.

As Ali leaned in to kiss him again, Jeremy knew that everything would be alright.

FIN

Well waddya think. I know Nyren will be severly disappointed but that's the trouble with democracy I'm afraid. I didn't bash Sam too much did I? Becaues I really am a Raoul fan at heart... but I bow to the wishes of the reviewers. I promise to write an R/C for all the Raoul fans out there.

Well done for getting to the end and thanks


End file.
